Teen Tyrants
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Earth-03 is different than any other. On this Earth, heroes grew up as villains and villains grew up as heroes. Their roles were reversed, and in this endless war of reversed good and evil, the Teen Tyrants got the upper hand against the H.I.V.E. But Jinx got a plan, and that is turning Kid Flash, the most dangerous of the Teen Tyrants, into one of their own. Jinx/Kid Flash.
1. Speed Demon

**Hey guys! Friendly Mushroom here with yet another new project. I seem to have more and more of those lately, especially of the Teen Titans. The truth is, the more time I spend without Wally as the Flash, the more I miss him, so I can't help but write about him more and more. But since I already have an unfinished project about Kid Flash named: "Those who ride the Lighting", I decided to write something different and more Jinx/Kid Flash inclined than "Those who ride the Lighting".**

**Anyway, I'm sure you people have seen tons of these stories before, but it is something I can't help but write, and AU (Alternative Universe), more AE (Alternative Earth) though. This is the story of the H.I.V.E. of Earth-03, an Earth where all heroes are villains and villains are heroes. So basically, Jinx is the hero here and Kid Flash is the villain. At any rate, this time it is Jinx the one trying to convince Kid Flash into turning into a hero, so their personalities were changed somehow to fit their respective roles.**

**This story promises to be challenging and funny to write for me, and if things go right, enjoyable for you to read as well. And remember, since it is Earth-03, the bad guys are the good guys and the good guys are the bad guys. Have fun reading.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Jump City, San Francisco. May 08, year 2004.**

"Well Gizmo." There is more than one universe. And on each universe there is an Earth. So, if there is an unlimited number of universes in the multiverse, there is also an unlimited number of Earths. Infinite Earths. Inside the multiverse, there is a particular Earth, known simply as Earth-03 by the natives of Earth-01 who discovered the multiverse. Earth-03 is an Earth where the forces of good and evil switched places. Those who were great heroes in their universe were great villains in this one. It is a darker and confusing Earth, an Earth where the Justice League is known simply as the Crime Syndicate, and the Teen Titans are known as the Teen Tyrants. An Earth where the hierarchy of international vengeance and extermination, also known as the H.I.V.E. was known by a different acronymic definition as the heroic integration of volunteer enforcers.

"Piece of cake! Security system stinks!" On this Earth. The H.I.V.E. were a group of heroes, trying to overthrown the Teen Tyrants. Lead by Jinx, the sorcerer of chaos, who forged it with the help of Mammoth and Gizmo, and recruited in their way others like See-More, Kyd Wykkyd and more recently, Billy Numerous. "Door's open!" And today, they were invading the Teen Tyrants headquarters at Jump City. "Look at that, Billy is scaaaaareeeeed." Gizmo pointed out while making fun of his new teammate. Different to his villainous counterpart, this Gizmo was a little taller and actually had messy black hair. He still enjoyed moving around using his mechanical spider-legs anyway, and wore the usual green outfit. "Chill out man? The Teen Tyrants are out on Europe fighting against the Brotherhood of Justice. There is nothing to worry about."

"There is everything to be worried about." The Jinx of Earth-03 mentioned. She was grey skinned just as her other Earths self, but wore a black leotard and a pink cloak, which she mostly wore without the hood revealing her long and silky pink hair adorned in a ponytail, far different from her horned counterpart. "The Brotherhood of Justice needs the data of the Teen Tyrants communicators inside this building. Without it, they won't be able to defeat the Teen Tyrant's forces all around the globe. The Teen Tyrants are awfully armed and well organized. We need to bring their communicators down in this attack to their base while they are away, and we only have one chance." She explained, and then faced her teammates, specially Billy numerous, the new member of the group. "Billy… everything will be fine." She tried to explain.

Since Billy was the new recruit, assigned to the H.I.V.E. only recently, this was his first mission, and the red-costumed multiplier was hugging himself, his copy-self to be precise, out of fear. The difference between this Billy and the villainous one of other Earths was he didn't wear a division symbol as logo, but a multiplier one. Also, his mask revealed his spiky black hair.

"Wha ya mean everything will be fine? This isn't just a headquarters, is THE headquarters." Billy mentioned. "Billy is right. We didn't enter the pay role to be torn apart." A second Billy mentioned, and then a third one arrived. "They don't pay us Billy." And then a fourth one. "They don't? Then why are we here then?" And Jinx just rolled her eyes.

"Ha! This is a piece of cake!" Mammoth was the one calming Billy down. "This Mammoth was well shaved, different to his primal counterpart. His costume was mostly the same, there were no changes. The major change was his personality. "We will stay by the door. We don't need your boyfriend here to keep an eye on us." And Jinx blushed madly at that last.

"Mammoth! He is not… well… he is but you don't have to yell it around!" Jinx complained and then stormed inside while ignoring See-More's smirk. See-More was Jinx's boyfriend at the moment and second in command. "Seriously, he got some nerve! Let's go! Take care of Billy, Mammoth." And the giant between men nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to be this angry, Lucky. He is just joking." See-More tried to explain. See-More in this reality actually had the valor to ask Jinx out, and Jinx, luckily for him, didn't have the valor of rejecting him. Other differences between he and his villainous self were mostly in his costume. He wore blue armor instead of green, and black clothing instead of white. Also, attached to his back he wore a mechanical and rounded backpack, where he kept most of his own creation's Gadgets, since this See-More was smarter than his other self. "Eye don't see anything wrong with the new guy knowing we are a couple."

"It bothers me! It's embarrassing! I'm not a born leader as you are… and Mammoth making fun of me isn't helping the others to know I'm the leader here…" And See-More blinked twice, while Gizmo just held his laughter. "I heard you!" And Gizmo nodded in agreement. "If they don't respect me… how am I to lead this team?" She wondered in depression.

"They can hear you." See-More mentioned, and Jinx frowned and lowered her head. "Well, I'm not worried about Kyd Wykkyd though, he is mute. "And Jinx smacked the back of See-More's head hard. "Ouch! You didn't hit me that hard since I asked you out!"

"Do you mind quitting it? And don't make fun of Kyd Wykkyd." And Jinx then made a reverence toward Kyd Wykkyd, who just smiled and moved his head in negation. Kyd Wykkyd was the mute member of the group, and his costume, compared to his other self's one, was only color-reversed, with his cloak been grey and his costume being black. "Don't let my idiotic boyfriend bother you. There is nothing wrong with being mute. You are actually funny like that!" and Kyd Wykkyd nodded in agreement several times. The other major difference was his mood, he was more cheerful than his costume would suggest. "Behave, Seymour." She pointed out his real name in a whisper, and the teen blushed. "And by the way, I hate being called Lucky… call me that again and everyone will know your real one."

"No fun! Mine is my secret identity!" He complained. And the group continued their way toward the elevator, which Gizmo hacked, and then group made it inside. "Everything is too calm. I thought the Teen Tyrants would have a better defense system." See-More mentioned, and suddenly he freaked out. "Eye see with my big eye. Someone coming for the west! He is running on top of the water."

"Eye think you need contacts." Jinx mentioned, and then flinched. "Now I'm talking like you! What are you seeing?" And See-More took some visors from out of his backpack, which were attached to cables, and delivered them to the group, allowing them to see what his special eye could see. "What is that?" Jinx wondered upon placing her visor on and seeing a blur of yellow light running on top of water thanks to See-More's X-ray and heat-trail visions combined. "Call Mammoth and Billy! Whatever it is, it moves so fast he even runs on water!"

"Too late! He is fighting them already! He is one of the Teen Tytans!" See-More mentioned, and the group made it out of the elevator and inside of the main room. "Hack into their system, quick! Kyd Wykkyd! Hide in the shadows! We will stop him!" See-More mentioned, taking over the role of the leader.

"Well, excuse me! I'm the leader here!" Jinx complained. "And we didn't come here to hack the Teen Tyrant's communicators only. I'm going to her room." And See-More's eye almost feel from his mask. "You are coming or not?" She asked her boyfriend, and See-More faced his teammates, who then gave him a thumb-up while Gizmo readied the computer and hacked into the Teen Tyrant's one. "We got no time to waste. We are not losing the Brotherhood of Justice."

* * *

**Teen Titans – Spin-Off Series: The H.I.V.E.**

**Volume One: Speed Demon.**

* * *

"Oh man! Here he comes!" Yelled Billy while facing every possible direction as a blur of green and black light ran all around the place. "There! He was there Billy!" One Billy mentioned. "Where, Billy?" Another Billy spoke out. "Not you Billy, he is talking to Billy!" Another Billy mentioned. "I'm Billy!" He complained.

"Reduce yourself to less Billies!" Mammoth complained, and Billy flinched and did what he was told while they kept an eye on the blur of light. "You heard Mr. Wilson. The more you multiply yourself, the stupider you are! The maximum you should ever multiply is five Billies, you hear me?" And Billy nodded in agreement. "Now! I'm going to knock this guy down!" Mammoth yelled, and then slammed his fist hard against the ground, forcing the whole island to shake a little and the blur to reduce his speed thanks to the vibrations. "I'm going to squash ya, fella!"

"I don't think so, Fella." The blur mentioned and then speed-kicked Mammoth's face hard, and Mammoth didn't see him coming and ended by the ground confused and dazzled. "You shouldn't have come here." The blur stopped, and Mammoth tried to stare at it, only to notice the blur was vibrating and was confusing his eyes, preventing Mammoth or anyone from seeing his face. "Sweat dreams!" The blur yelled and punched Mammoth hard in the face, launching Mammoth several meters away thanks to the force of the impact.

"He beat Mammoth! He… he beat Mammoth!" One Billy complained. "I saw it! But I didn't see him at the same time! What is he?" And another Billy continued. "Where does he come from?" And the blur faced the three Billies, who were freaked out but suddenly grew some spine. "You won't catch me!" He mentioned and multiplied, creating a giant maze. And the blur began running around searching for an exit. "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You won't catch me… catch you… I'm Billy Numerous!" He mentioned already losing his ability to think straight thanks to the many multiplications.

"I will break your bones then." And the blur began spinning, creating a tornado, and trapping all the Billies inside before launching them toward the sky. Then he stopped his spinning, allowing the Billies to fall down and then speed-kicked them hard before they could hit the floor with his incredible skills, and ended breaking some of their bones. "Funny, I thought you were going to be tougher." The blur mentioned, and all Billies returned to one who complained about his many broken bones. "Don't worry, I don't kill. Since killing is no fun at all. I enjoy seeing the pain in your faces when I run over you. But you can never see mine. I'm a blur. Non-existent. A whisper of the wind. Fear the wind, Billy! You will never know if I'm close!" And Billy freaked out as the blur ran inside of the tower. "The elevator is hacked? I need no elevator!" And the blur ran using the stairs, and made it to the main room in the blink of an eye. He then found Gizmo there and extracting the data of the communicators. "You touch my stuff. I hurt you." The blur mentioned, and then he was attacked by Kyd Wykkyd, who tried to cut him with his cape and used shadows to attack him. "Someone should put a bell on you. Let's see if you scream in pain!" And the blur punched Kyd Wykkyd several times at his stomach, knocking him down and leaving him in pain. "Not even a single sound… how boring. I want you to scream!"

"Leave him alone! He is mute!" Gizmo mentioned and then tried to blast the blur with his glove's guns, which threw pink jelly trying to catch the blur. "Are you with the Teen Tyrants? Who are you?" Gizmo wondered, and then saw his whole equipment exploding all around the place. "You are tearing my stuff apart!" Gizmo complained. "Enough, bugger-brain! I'm going to take your stinking person out!" And then Gizmo activated his spider-legs, which were cut by the blur in the blink of an eye. "Woah! Heeeeelp!" He yelled while falling, and the blur caught him by the collar of his costume and left him suspended in midair while the blur stared at him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"What does bullies do to nerds?" And Gizmo flinched. "That's right." And in the blink of an eye, Gizmo got his underwear pulled up and he yelled hard and in pain. "I love that sound. Way better than knocking you out in my opinion. But I'm not done with you. I need to cause you pain first." And the blur spun him around and threw him toward a wall, which crumbled and trapped Gizmo inside the destroyed boulders. "Armored wall broken. He surely got more than just a couple of bruises. Hope he breaks his bones." And then the blur ran toward the rooms section. And in the blink of an eye he was in front of See-More. "Lights out!" He yelled, but his punch was stopped by See-More. "What?" The blur mentioned.

"I have been tracking your heat trail, dummy." See-More mentioned and tried to punch the blur's face. "Jinx! He is here! Hurry!" But he was punched several times in the face by the blur, but actually managed to punch it once in vengeance. "I can't hold him!" See-More continued, and Jinx was freaked out and continued searching all around the room.

"Red Raven hates it when someone enters her room." The blur mentioned. "Whatever punishment I give to you isn't compared to hers." And the blur kicked See-More's face and knocked him unconscious. "Now… time to have some fun. I love fighting girls. Their yells of pain are truly enjoyable." And the blur tried to walk inside of red Raven's room, but See-More took the blur's boot, and his hand was burned. "No touching when I'm vibrating. It would burn ya." And the blur kicked his face once again. "Come kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. I'm not going to hurt ya… much." And the blur entered the room. "Woah!" He mentioned upon his arrival, and saw many books flying around the place. "What are you doing?" He questioned while seeing Jinx in trance and giving her back to the door while she looked for more books, threw them to the air, and trapped the books inside fields of pink energy, which would open them and flip their pages. "You ran out of luck, lady."

"It's only a myth!" Jinx complained, but then she noticed who she was talking with. "Ow" she mentioned and backed off. Red Raven's room was full with books and vicious artifacts of torture, but what Jinx was looking for was inside of the books, and she was spell reading them with her powers, memorizing their scripts with each page that was flipped, so she knew she had to win some time in order to find what she was looking for, which was difficult considering who she was facing. "Who are you?" And the blur began laughing, and he returned his molecules to normal.

"Kid Flash." He mentioned. And then in the blink of an eye he rushed in front of her, scaring the hell out of her and forcing her to trip with her own feet. "Fastest Boy Alive." The red-headed teen wore a green and black outfit, far different from his heroic contra-part, and different than his heroic self, this Kid Flash was evil. His eyes were even crimson red.

"Are you… well… supposed to be one of the bad guys…?" Jinx added playfully, trying desperately to win some time. And she only ended with Kid Flash pulling her up from her cloak and forcing her to stare at him. "One of the worst there are… right?" And he nodded in agreement. "Don't you want to get to know me better before you knock me out?" She added teasingly, trying to use her charms to win some time.

"I don't like wasting my time!" But her charms weren't enough. Kid Flash then rudely threw her toward Red Raven's bed. "What are you looking for? What do you want?" He mentioned while closing all the books at high speed, breaking her spell. "Speak before I hurt you, witch!" And Jinx clasped her fingers, and Kid Flash tripped once trying to approach to her and ended falling and hitting his face hard with the corner of the bed.

"That was rude!" She yelled while opening all the books with her magic. "My name is Jinx. My powers are bad luck! And I'm no witch. Excuse yourself!" She mentioned and then faced one of the books, which began shinning with furious pink energy. "Found it!" She yelled and then tried to take the book, but Kid Flash beat her to it thanks to his speed. "Ow… not good…" And Kid Flash grabbed her from the neck. "Ouch! Stop it!"

"Bad luck, eh?" Kid Flash mentioned while facing her and rubbing his nose hard after the horrible impact. "Why is a cute girl like you, with the power of giving bad luck to others, hanging around with these losers?" And Jinx smiled, but Kid Flash erased her smile by pressing her neck hard. "We could use someone with your powers with the Teen Tyrants! What do you say? You join us, or I hurt you badly?" And the girl bit her lips hard. "Well? Will you reject me?"

"Reject…? Wait… was that a confession…?" And Kid Flash smiled. "Ow… that was a clever way of confessing your interest in me… but… well… I'm taken…" She mentioned while facing her boyfriend by the floor. "We can be friends." She offered, but Kid Flash just smiled evilly.

"I don't have friends." And he continued strangling her. "Now… what were you looking for?" And Kid Flash faced the book and raised an eyebrow upon trying to read it. "What is this? I can't read this stuff." And Jinx smiled, trying to convince him to let her go once again with her charms.

"I can translate it for you!" And Kid Flash threw her away and toward the wall. "Ouch! That wasn't nice!" She complained, and then saw Kid Flash throwing the book away and walking toward her with deadly intentions. "Wait! You need to hear what I have to say! It is really important!" And Kid Flash stopped next to her, actually closer than what she was expecting. "Listen…" She added a little intimidated. "The information inside this book is more important than defeating the Teen Tyrants or the Crime Syndicate… we are talking about the end of the world. That's the book of Azar… we are talking about hell on Earth…" And then Jinx noticed, much to her surprise, that Kid Flash had placed his lips against hers, stealing from her a kiss and filling her chest with the sensation. Jinx even instinctively returned the kiss, and allowed Kid Flash to touch her legs affectionately. She was totally driven by the kiss. A kiss Kid Flash broke, disappointing Jinx a little while doing it so. "…Wow…" She mentioned, enamored by the sensation. "That was my first kiss." She admitted out of embarrassment, and then Kid Flash touched her chin gently, and got ready for a second kiss when he was suddenly knocked unconscious after being hit at the back of his head hard by a more than annoyed See-More. "I didn't enjoy it!" Jinx mentioned, freaked out after understanding what was going on, and how weak she was against Kid Flash's approaches.

"This fool kissed you!" See-More complained. He had silently approached Kid Flash while he was distracted and knocked him down after hitting him with his mechanical backpack. "And don't tell me you didn't enjoy it! I saw you returning the kiss!" And Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "Lucky…" He began, but Jinx grew a vein at her forehead and didn't allow him to finish.

"Don't call me Lucky! And I didn't want it!" She complained back. "Listen… forget about the kiss…" And See-More was about to complain when Jinx placed her hand in front of his face, shutting him up. "I found the book of Azar." And See-More relaxed when hearing that last, and smiled at Jinx's own smile. "We can save the world!" And See-More nodded, but then he kicked Kid Flash's unconscious body revealing he was still annoyed. "Don't do that! We need him!" And See-More blinked twice. "He likes me, so maybe I can convince this evil-doer into turning into a do-gooder! Mr. Wilson always said there is always something good in everyone. I think he can do different."

"What? Lucky! Don't tell me you actually fell in love with him! I'm your boyfriend!" See-More complained, and Jinx crossed her arms in annoyance. "You are not serious. Eye don't see the point in helping him!" And Jinx gave him a teary-eye stare. "Don't use eye tricks on me. Eye am not buying it!" And Jinx sobbed gently. "Fine! I'm doing it! Jezz! But eye am going to keep an eye on him all the time!" And Jinx suddenly smiled cheerfully. "Eye don't get you sometimes." And See-More began carrying the unconscious Kid Flash and followed his girlfriend out of Red Raven's room, only to find outside the beaten group of H.I.V.E. members.

"Is everyone all right?" Jinx asked once noticing their bruises. The H.I.V.E. had arrived to her aid only to notice it was too late. "You all look beat." She informed and then rubbed Gizmo's head softly. "Did you hack the communicators? Please tell me you did." And Gizmo moved his head in negation. "No… then that means." She began, and Gizmo lowered his head.

"The Brotherhood of Justice is alone against the Teen Tyrants." Gizmo added. "Baron Mallah, Madam Elastic, and the Great Thinker are on their own against the Teen Tyrants… and they already know they are in Paris." And Jinx flinched. "It is only matter of time. The Teen Tyrants will reach them."

"…There is nothing we can do about it…" Jinx mentioned. "…But have hope…" And she continued her way toward Billy numerous, who Mammoth was carrying in his arms, and Jinx then rubbed his hair, helping him ignore the pain of his ribs. "Kyd Wykkyd… teleport us back home… we need to place Kid Flash under our custody before he wakes up… if he does we are doomed." And the mute boy nodded and trapped them all inside a shadow veil, transporting them all toward their Headquarters.

**Jump City, San Francisco. The H.I.V.E. Headquarters.**

"Seems like you got me." Kid Flash mentioned upon waking up a couple of hours after Kyd Wykkyd had transported them all toward the H.I.V.E. headquarters. "Nice place you got here. Very, secret-lair." Kid Flash began while smiling toward the group of wounded and bandaged heroes, as if knowing this was nothing to him.

"That's right! And when we are done with you, we are gonna." Billy numerous began. "We are gonna… what are we going to do with him again?" Billy faced Jinx, and all the members of the H.I.V.E. faced her as well.

"We are going to give him membership." And Billy smiled and faced Kid Flash, but suddenly he noticed what Jinx just said, same as everyone else, and they all faced Jinx with disapproval. "What? He can't be that bad." And everyone pointed at their bruises and broken bones and complained while doing it so. "Aw, come on. He truly can't be that bad." She mentioned while approaching to his imprisonment. "How many of you only wished someone was there to comprehend you? Remember? We got a helping hand. Someone to help us find a way. Someone who trusted in us, who thought we were better than this. Maybe he didn't get that chance."

"He is different." See-More mentioned, and Jinx faced him in disapproval. "That guy got evil labeled all around his fake smile. Even now he is thinking about how to torture us." And Kid Flash evily smiled toward Jinx, who blushed at such gesture while remembering their kiss, and See-More then placed himself in front of her and defied Kid Flash. "We should turn him in."

"No! I say we take him apart and see what makes him tick!" Gizmo complained. He was actually really annoyed for Kid Flash throwing him through a wall. And Kid Flash just rushed out of the cell during the distraction, and stole some food from their fridge.

"Don't I have anything to say about this you airheads?" Kid Flash pointed out while eating his potato chips. Everyone then faced him in hatred, and Mammoth placed special attention on his potato chips being stolen and eaten.

"Hey… how'd you get… those are mine!" Mammoth complained and tried to take the potato chips, only for Kid Flash to grab his arm into a wrestling grab, launch himself back, and slam Mammoths head against the metal bars, hurting him badly. "Ouch!"

"Mammoth!" Jinx yelled, worried about her teammate, and then she stared in annoyance toward Kid Flash who just laughed hard and rolled around his imprisonment while thinking about how easy he tricked Mammoth. "Quit it!" She yelled, but of course Kid Flash didn't listen to her. "Kyd Wykkyd, take Mammoth to the infirmary. Everyone else, rest, I will interrogate our guest here." She ordered while facing Kid Flash.

"Then we are going to watch some wrestling!" Billy added, and multiplied into more Billies and ran out toward the main hall. The others then exchanged looks and ran after the Billies, in fear of them taking all the sofa. See-More also went with them, trusting his girlfriend knew what she was doing.

"Not much of an attention span, do they?" Kid Flash mentioned, and Jinx stared at him with interest. "What? Aren't you going to question me, interview girl?" He made fun of her, and Jinx lowered her head.

"They may not be that smart… but they are my friends… my team…" She mentioned, and Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance, already feeling disgusted by the conversation. "You know how that feels… right…? To be a part of a team… who do you work with?"

"I work alone these days." He added, more in annoyance than in his usual teasing way. "I know what you are trying to do. You are wasting your time. There is nothing good in me. I'm evil. I could tear you apart in a second if I wanted to."

"But you haven't." Jinx mentioned, and Kid Flash bit his lips in hatred. "And you didn't back at Tyrant's Tower. If it were any other Tyrant, there would have been no mercy. We would all be in the hospital, or worse. They are not afraid of killing." And she approached the metal bars, facing Kid Flash directly. "You can break free… can't you?" And Kid Flash smiled. Jinx then took her H-communicator out and dialed Gizmo's frequency. "Jinx to Gizmo… I need a level four containment field." She mentioned and then faced Kid Flash. "You are not running away." She pointed out and then cut the transmission before hearing Gizmo's complaints.

"And what tells you I'm even going to give you the time to prepare that containment field?" Kid Flash mentioned, grabbing Jinx from her cloak and forcing her to stare directly at his maniac-like face. "I need no help! You beat me only because I was careless. And now you bring me to your secret-lair. I can destroy you all."

"Why are you so obsessed with destruction? What happened to you? Speak to me. I will help you, we all will." She mentioned, and Kid Flash stared at her with interest. "When I was hurt and in need, I had a caring ear to place my pains upon… if it weren't for him, I would have become a villain just like you… I swore to him I would save someone as he saved me… I want to save you." And Kid Flash smiled.

"Slade Wilson? The Leader of the Brotherhood of Justice?" And Jinx nodded in agreement. "So you know him, eh? Interesting." And an evil smile appeared on his lips. "You know. I always wondered how he could elude us for so long. Is this his headquarters?"

"I know what you are trying to do. I won't take you to him unless I know I can trust you." She informed, and Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "Slade Wilson saved me… I will save you too… Mr. Wilson helped me out when no one else did… it is hard to be born with pink hair and grey skin, you know? I was a monster."

"I don't want to hear it." Kid Flash mentioned and sat by the metal-made floor. "You are wasting your time. I can tell. Time moves different to me. I don't want to hear it." But Jinx sat by the floor as well, and Kid Flash knew he was going to be lectured. "What? Seriously? Stupid heroes. Nothing you say can change my mind."

"I won't know unless I try." Jinx mentioned. "I was born on India… and the day I was born, the priests of a church of India called me a bad omen. My parents were disgusted. I was a shame to them. I grew up bullied and hated. I was nothing to them, I was… alone…" She explained, and Kid Flash made a mockery, but he then noticed Jinx cleaning her tears. "This is something I haven't shared with anyone. That's how important this is to me. Not even See-More knows." And Kid Flash, for some reason, listened to her. "Everything went from bad to worse when some kids from the markets of India came to me with sticks in their hands when I was only ten years old. They hit me with them… strongly… there was hate in their eyes… and no one cared… I was nothing to anyone… I was so… alone… I desperately wanted to hurt them back… all I knew was hatred… it was then when I discovered the chaos energy, the force to bring bad luck and pain… and I used it." And Kid Flash was surprised. "I didn't kill them… regardless if I turned evil or not… I'm sure I wouldn't have killed them… but people feared me now… it was then when I was approached by Slade Wilson… he saw the whole thing… with him was Brother Sebastian, a traveler just like Mr. Wilson. Together they took me in… they said… that there was always a different way… They taught me to be good… they taught me to use my powers wisely… they taught me… that bad luck could be my good luck and the good luck of many… they turned something evil… and turned it into something good… they saved me."

"Ow, you are going to make me cry." Kid Flash mentioned, and Jinx just cleaned her tears away while remembering the hard days of her childhood. "Poor baby. You know what your problem is? You didn't grow some spine when that happened to you! They were wrong and deserved to be punished! They were weak! You were stronger! If I were you, I would have hurt them badly… I would have hurt them all badly! So they knew not to mess with me!"

"But you are not me… are you…?" And Kid Flash bit his lips in annoyance. "And Mr. Wilson and Brother Sebastian weren't there to save you… you were alone… what happened to you…? Why did you become… this…" She mentioned while pointing at his black-lighting. "Lighting is light… the way of the lighting isn't what you are doing… your power, it could be used for good… what happened to you…?"

"What happened to me?" Kid Flash added in annoyance. "I will tell you what happened! I was a boy, whose hopes and dreams were shattered beyond repair by my idiotic parents!" And Jinx placed her whole attention in him. "Since I was a kid… I wished I had super powers… I wished I had speed." And Jinx nodded. "I was watching the morning news. They had captured the Flash, you know, the one with the yellow costume, the criminal." And Jinx approached his imprisonment even more, interested in knowing why Kid Flash had fallen so low. "I told myself: why is he using his powers for evil? His powers are great! I wish I had super-speed too!" And Jinx began drawing a pattern. "My dreams, of course, were always shattered by my parents. Dad said I was an embarrassment, for looking up to a criminal. All I wanted was his powers, I wanted to do good, I wanted to be a hero. But my parents never understood it… and they send me away, to my aunt, thinking she would change me… she didn't of course." And Jinx then noticed Kid Flash was lowering his face. "My parents wanted me out of their lives, enough for them to send me away… but that trip, those little forced vacations, were enough… my aunt was dating a man, his name is not of your business. But he was a detective working in favor of the Crime Syndicate, that as much is true. And he wanted my aunt so badly that he actually tried to kill me once to keep me away from her." And Jinx widened her eyes. "He did this to me… he tried to kill me in a lab explosion, and only ended giving me my powers… and you know what the funny part was? He was the Flash. The Flash tried to kill me!" And Jinx grew worried at his words. "Now you understand? The Flash gave me my powers, the Flash knew my family, the Flash took me under his wing because he saw use in me. That old fool died not long ago. He can't control me anymore, but I still like being a villain. Way funnier than being a hero. I am the fastest boy alive. No one can catch me. Neither can you!" And he vibrated his molecules through the metal made-bars and out of the cell. "You did know I could vibrate myself out, didn't you? He yelled and got ready to beat up Jinx, and then noticed she was crying. "Why are you… why are you crying…?" He wondered out of surprise.

"I'm sorry… I just… didn't know your story… and now that I know… I pity you…" And Kid Flash grabbed her from the cloak once again in hatred, and soon, See-More entered the room. He had been keeping an eye on Kid Flash the whole time. After all, he was alone with his girlfriend. "Not now See-More! Stay put!" She commanded, and everyone else arrived to witness what was going on. "Kid Flash… they shattered your hopes… but it is not too late… it is never too late… I know that deep inside of your heart, there is a kid… wishing he could use his powers for good… you can do better than this… I know you can…"

"You know nothing about me!" Kid Flash yelled, and rudely pushed her back to the floor. See-More and her team then ran toward Kid Flash, but Jinx clasped her fingers and everyone tripped with their own feet. "I don't need your help! I am my own villain! I don't need you, or your pity! I'm fine the way I am!" He yelled hard, and Jinx faced him with determination.

"No you are not… you are not all right… you are crying…" And Kid Flash widened his eyes, and then approached his hand to them and noticed the tears. "I noticed… you know… when you attacked us… you were nothing but a blur of green light… you were hiding your face… ashamed of your actions… you only revealed yourself to me…" And Kid Flash yelled furiously, rushed toward her side, tackled her, slammed her at the wall, and then readied his hand to punch her face. He even launched the punch. Everyone was freaked out, See-More more than anyone. But the only one who wasn't worried was Jinx, who stood defiant, even when Kid Flash's hand buried itself next to her head after tearing the wall apart. "I'm not going to give up on you… never… I believe in you… I have hopes in you… you are better than this." And Kid Flash once again cried, and this time he fell to his knees in defeat. Jinx then faced her teammates, and when she did, she began shaking and her eyes began drawing weak tears of fear. "It's ok… I'm fine… I… I wasn't scared… really… I'm strong, you know I am…" And Jinx then had to clean the betraying tears. "I think I got something in my eye." And See-More quickly ran to her side and hugged her. Helping her to calm down after the shock.

"Gizmo… place our guest under custody… I will take Jinx to her room." And Gizmo did as he was told and trapped Kid Flash inside of a level four containment field he had just finished. Now Kid Flash had no way of escaping. "Good job distracting him until the machine was functional, babe." See-More tried to cheer her up, and only ended annoying Jinx.

"I wasn't distracting him!" Jinx complained. "I was being honest with him… for the first time ever… I confessed it to someone who wasn't Mr. Wilson or Brother Sebastian… I opened my heart to him…" And then she faced Kid Flash, much to See-More's dislike. "And I'm sure he will open his heart to me too." But Kid Flash just faced her with rage filled eyes. "I'm hungry! Who wants pizza!" She added cheerfully, and everyone cheered her. "It's Mammoth's turn to pay by the way." She pointed out, and Mammoth flinched.

"What? Why do I have to pay for that?" He complained. "Fine, I want seven pizzas, how many you guys want?" And everyone exchanged looks. "If you are on a diet I will order two for each, three if you are hungry."

"I will take care of the order." Gizmo mentioned. "But you are paying!" And Mammoth showed him his empty pockets. "Wha? Really! Your name isn't just Mammoth! You got a mammoth-stomach as well! Fine! I'm paying! But this is the last time you sasquatch!"

"Didn't he say it was the last time last time?" One Billy asked. "I don't know Billy, I'm not the Billy with the brains, he is the Billy with the brains." Another Billy added and pointed at a third Billy. "With this it is the seventh time Gizmo pays for Mammoth, Billy." The Billy with the brains mentioned. "I'm hungry Billy, who else is hungry?" A fourth Billy mentioned. "I'm hungry!" A fifth one added and then multiplied. "I'm hungry!" And both multiplied as well. "We are hungry!" the other four mentioned. "What he said!" A last one added.

"Billy, we are only feeding one Billy." Jinx mentioned, and then See-More placed his arm around her waist and walked her out and toward the living room. "I want Hawaiian pizza! I like sweet things! Oh, and someone order some for Kid Flash too, I'm not sure he likes my tastes. And he only got Mammoth's potato chips in his stomach." And Kid Flash heard them all complaining. "What? We are the good guys! We don't torture our prisoners!" And everyone followed the couple out of the room, leaving behind alone, and able to communicate with the Teen Tyrants since they didn't find his gadgets.

"Kid Flash to Red Robin… you copy me, Red Robin?" Kid Flash spoke through his gadget's communicator, the ones attached to his mask in the form of lighting. "Can you track my location? I was captured by the H.I.V.E." And Kid Flash waited for an answer. "What do you mean my gadgets are too complex? Dude! You are Owlman's protégée! Track me down and free me! I'm on their headquarters!" And then he waited. "I don't know… they knocked me out… and listen to this man. Jinx, the leader of their group thinks she can convert me. Help me out before she sermons me again! I don't think I can resist her charms for much longer." And then Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Insider?" Kid Flash whispered. "You are not serious! I got a reputation to keep! Why should I play good guy?" And Kid Flash waited. "I knew that already, I was trying to convince her into taking me toward Slade, but she discovered me." And Once again there was silence. "Earn their trust? I will do something better than that, Red Robin… I'm going to make her fall in love with me, and her team to lose their trust in one another. I'm going to weaken them from the inside." And then Kid Flash smiled. "Nah, don't tell them. Let the other Tyrants think I betrayed them, it will be fun." And Kid Flash began laughing hard.

* * *

"Mammoth! Don't eat without washing your hands! What are you, a pig?" Jinx complained by the living room a couple of hours later and after the pizzas had arrived. The group was now getting ready for having dinner. "Gizmo! No videogames at the table! That's disrespectful!" And as usual, she was playing the role of a mother. "Billy, quit picking your nose, its gross! And go wash your hands!" And Billy multiplied and sent his clone to wash his hands. "Very funny! Now go to wash your hands yourself!" And the other Billy stood up and followed his clone. "Why can't you guys be more like Kyd Wykkyd? At least he got manners." She complained, and then turned around and faced See-More, who was making fun of Jinx's motherly side. "You too, behave, I'm about to deliver your slices, we don't have that much money right now, so we need to reduce the slices." And everyone complained. "Three for Gizmo, three for Billy, 12 for Mammoth and no complaining, you eat more than anyone, three for Billy, three with no corners for Kyd Wykkyd, another three for Billy…" And then she stopped upon noticing what was going on and then faced the multiplied teen. "Billy!" She complained, and Billy returned to normal and ran with his slices of pizza. "Hey! That's cheating! Come back here! And you don't start eating until I divide them!" She pointed at See-More, who was already picking a slice. "We need to leave some for Kid Flash!" She informed, and See-More crossed his arms in annoyance.

"If you feed him, he will have energy to run away." See-More complained. "I say we starve him and see what happens. It seems to be the best course of action eye presume." See-More continued, and Jinx moved her face in negation.

"I can't believe you! How can you be so selfish and cold?" She mentioned. "And your eye-puns aren't funny, they actually make me sick." And See-More laughed at her and just continued eating. "You know… if none of you want to share their food with him, I will share mine with him. Now I know why we never defeat the Teen Tyrants, none of you know how to be a team player." And Jinx rudely walked away. "And if you call me Lucky I'm gonna blast ya, See-More!" She mentioned upon seeing her boyfriend opening his mouth. "I can't believe it! He is so arrogant and inconsiderate sometimes! Let's starve him and see what happens, he said. Yeah right, as if we were that cold hearted. Can you believe him asking me to starve you?" And then Jinx flinched when reaching the cell block and noticing Kid Flash by the floor and grabbing his stomach while his eyes were shaped as spirals. "Kid Flash?" She yelled and ran toward him, then took the controller of the level four containment field out and turned it off. "Hey? What is wrong with you? Did they torture you?"

"…Hungry…" He added weakly, and then she heard his growling stomach. "Hyper metabolism… need food… tons of food… I'm hungry…" He cried, and Jinx nodded in agreement and then helped him inside of his cell and afterwards she placed some slices of pizza inside. "That's not even enough as to fuel me you cheap." He complained, and Jinx felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"It's all I can share with you. We don't have that much money at the moment. We don't get paid yet. Mr. Wilson is working on something big and the government doesn't want to help at all." And Kid Flash began eating his pizza in silence. "Mr. Wilson is the owner of Wilson's enterprise, but he is having some financial problems. Wayne Tech doesn't want to cooperate with him, so he is forced to approach Lex Corp. They are in the middle of negotiations. Problem is, Mr. Wilson needs to sell a good project to Lex Corp for them to invest in the H.I.V.E. So he cut our pay-roles." And Kid Flash made a mockery. "Anything wrong?"

"I don't care about the story of your life." Kid Flash admitted, and Jinx took a deep breathe. "If you stole some money, you would have enough to feed your team, and they would easily stand a chance against the Teen Tyrants." And Jinx moved her head in negation. "Here we go again." He complained and covered his ears.

"We don't steal. We are heroes. The world is already too corrupted to even think about it as a joke. We need to stay together and think of way to make of this world a better place." And then she noticed Kid Flash covering his ears. "I apologize for this." She mentioned, clasped her fingers, and a hex of pink light blasted his face and knocked him down. "I don't like being ignored."

"And I don't like having my face blasted!" Kid Flash complained. But he suddenly calmed down, which was suspicious, but Jinx still gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Listen… I have been thinking…" Kid Flash began, and Jinx placed her whole attention in him as was now usual. "Maybe… just maybe… I bought all that stuff you said about there being good in me…" And Jinx smiled. "Let's say I believe you… let's say I want to try to be good… how would you be certain of me not betraying you people." And Jinx rubbed her chin with interest. And Kid Flash sweat dropped at that last gesture. "What? You never actually thought about it?"

"I'm thinking." She mentioned. "That's right! I can always use that!" She suddenly mentioned, and Kid Flash sweat dropped. Jinx then began reuniting hexes of pink energy around her hands and chanting one of her spells. "Chaos is my domain. Bad luck my terrain. Lords of Chaos, hear my plight, give me the power, it is my right." And Kid Flash flinched and backed off. "Curse this soul you soulless ghoul. Mark your luck. The mark of bad luck!" She mentioned, and Kid Flash's hand began burning, and so did hers. "Ow… it really hurts!" And Kid Flash took his glove off and saw a mark drawing itself at his hand in the form of a three spiked triangle. "Now our lucks are tied together." She informed, and Kid Flash stared at his hand and then at Jinx's one, which reflected the same mark. "This is the mark of bad luck. Three curved edges forming a triangle. This spell will allow me to tie my luck to yours." And Kid Flash backed off in fear. "I got the power to control other's lucks, but only momentarily, and not in great proportion, because if I abuse the powers of bad luck, I will give myself bad luck. These marks are strong spells, if I activate them, something bad is going to happen. Each spell is also stronger than the previous one. So after each usage, the danger will be double or triple." And Kid Flash flinched, while Jinx opened the door for him to be free. "Problem is… if I use these spells, I give myself tons of bad luck as well… so it is a two edged sword. The good news is, each time I active a spell something bad first happens to you and then to me, so I know how bad it is going to be for me and can get ready in anticipation."

"What kind of sick spell is that one, woman?" But she ignored him and insisted in inviting him out. "You are certain this works?" And she nodded. "How do I erase this spell?" And Jinx thought about it being curious as well, and then took one of her books out and began reading, and when finding her spell, she flinched. "What, now what?" Kid flash added a little altered.

"Upon casting it… there is no way of erasing it, the spell must be finished." And Jinx sweat dropped at that last. "Seems like I will end using the spells anyway, but if you misbehave I will be forced to use them without the needed precautions. Your choice."

"What kind of bad luck will this thing give me?" He complained, and Jinx moved her shoulders up and down. "Seriously? Bad luck can go from a simple tripping to dying! You got any idea of the chaotic spell you placed upon me?"

"I do, and it is a risk I'm willing to take if it means turning you good. This spell reflects just how much it means to me for you to find your right path. It isn't only a selfish wish, it is my mission." And Kid Flash faced her in disbelief. "Remember, your bad luck will be equivalent to mine, so don't force me to use this spell without the needed precautions. We don't know what will happen. The lords of chaos are never easy to read or to trust, you said so perfectly yourself, it can go from tripping to worse. We are together in this one." And Kid Flash moved his head in negation and got ready to run away. "You run and I will test the first of the three marks before time!" And Kid Flash stopped there. "I'm not going to give up on you. I really and truly won't give up on you. I'm going to save you, even if it kills me using these marks!"

"That will kill me too!" Kid Flash complained, and Jinx smiled and nodded in agreement. "Do-do-doesn't this troubles you?" Kid Flash complained, and she moved her head in negation. "For the love of the lords of Chaos! What did I get myself involved in? Maybe I should cut your hand off." And Jinx forced the marks to shine while smiling oddly at him. And his marks also began shinning. "Ah! Ok, fine! I'm a good guy! What are your orders, brave leader?"

"Ow! I love how that sounds!" Jinx mentioned while jumping a couple of times out of excitement, which disturbed Kid Flash a lot. "Let's see… first we will fix you a room to stay at. And we are going for a costume change for you. Emerald Green and deep black doesn't suit you. Lightings are shiny and bright! Maybe you can go for yellow and white!" And Kid Flash sweat dropped and lowered his head. "Yellow symbolizes the force of the lighting! So you will definitively wear yellow! And white represents the purity of your soul!" And Kid Flash faced her oddly. "Right… doesn't sound good yet… how about red? It represents bravery and determination! That's it! You are going for a yellow and red costume! Yellow instead of green, and red instead of black! Perfect!"

"What am I? A forced hero, or a street-light?" And Jinx just smiled. "Red and yellow will only make me a target!" But Jinx was already doing plans and worrying Kid Flash more and more. "This is not cool! Definitively not cool! Calm down Kid Flash, calm down! Soon, you will have your revenge." He spoke to himself, and a smile was drawn on his face.

* * *

**I hope you liked this first delivery of the Teen Tyrants. There will be more chapters soon. I am planning on updating each Friday, and no, I'm not going to fail with my other projects. I like writing and write even at work. My boss is in front of me right now and hadn't noticed, I swear… maybe I need to be more careful, lol, have fun and see you next time!**


	2. Crouch City

**Hi people! I'm glad for the results of first chapter! Glad it was of your liking, although I don't know if it will continue like that since this story is supposed to have a darker tone… or maybe not, who knows. At any rate, if I take long to update this one (Not weekly but every two weeks), then I'm sorry, but my main project is: "Those Who Ride the Lighting." I will try to be as fast as I can with the updates of Teen Tyrants, but well, it's not my only project, so see ya next time. Also, those who know me know I like to answer to reviews in public:**

**memmek 10k: You don't have to wait any more to read more my friend. The next chapter is now up!**

**ForeverDelighted: I'm sure I'm not the first person to write an alternate reality where the heroes are villains and villains are the heroes but thanks. I will try to keep you ForeverDelighted, lol!**

**KidFlashXJinx: The best author you have ever read? I highly doubt it, but thanks a lot for your comments. I won't ask you to read: "Those Who Ride the Lighting" since I'm sure you are a die-hard Jinx for Kid Flash fan, but I think you would like that one too. And don't be cruel to your cousin, lol. And yes, it was an opposite episode to Ligthspeed.**

**Guest: A month? Lol, it hadn't been that long! The first chapter was published on November 26, today is December 13, it's been only 19 days, not a month, lol! Sorry for the delay anyway, I have been having a hard time at work.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Unknown Location. May 09, year 2004.**

"Kid Flash to Red Robin, do you copy, Red Robin?" Kid Flash asked to his communicator and while inside the computer rooml of the H.I.V.E. headquarters, where he was opening a transition to Tyrant's Tower. "See-More have been keeping an eye on me the whole time. But regardless of how much he fears me, that fool needs to sleep, while I only need three hours of rest to recover all my stamina." Kid Flash continued speaking to his communicator, until the H.I.V.E. control panel showed on its screen a Teen Tyrant's logo, and a window was opened, revealing the face of a Teen Tyrant dressed in red and wearing a black cape with yellow interiors. His face mask was black with red eye-holes. His hair was adorned in a tomahawk-style, and there was a sinister smile drawn on his lips. "It is a safe frequency. Cyberion gave me some nice gadgets to open a safe frequency. It can't be tracked. It would take Gizmo years to even know I hacked his computers.

"I do hope your waking me up is worth it." Red Robin mentioned. "I torment my victims at night, but this, is far too early for you to wake me up." The leader of the Teen Tyrants complained. "What intel you got? Where are their headquarters located?" Red Robin asked, and the quality of the image began fading. "There is interference, a firewall perhaps?"

"No… all my gadgets have been failing from time to time. It's like entering a tunnel every five seconds." Kid Flash explained. "I tried looking all around the building. I couldn't find an exit. I don't even find a single window that can give me an idea of how to get out of here. Their secret lair is well hidden. There aren't even coordinates in their computers. Everything is even codified in binary system, you know, one and ceros. That Gizmo is smart, not Cyberion kind of smart, but smart. If you take him down, the H.I.V.E. is doomed. He is all the brains here."

"I can see that. I can't hack into your frequency. Their encrypting is too sophisticated… maybe if I deliver this to Cyberion he may decipher it, but that would blow your cover." And Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "Any intel about their relationship with the Brotherhood of Justice?" Red Robin wondered.

"They aren't joining the battle." Kid Flash replied. "All I know is Slade is their leader, and recently he sent Billy Numerous to be trained under their wing. Other than that, they were trying to hack the Teen Tyrant's communicators to know your exact location. I stopped them of course. Everything points toward them staying as the backup plan."

"And it points toward something bigger than that." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "If Slade Wilson sent a recruit to them, then it can only mean the H.I.V.E. is a club of graduated heroes… everything points at there being a H.I.V.E. academy somewhere. There have been a massive increase of heroes lately, and they are better trained than before."

"A school for heroes? Please. We would have noticed it already. You are just being paranoiac." And Red Robin crossed his arms in annoyance. "Ok, fine, I will shut up, great leader." And Red Robin nodded. "Once I find the location of their headquarters, I will mail it to you… but what do I do with the Brotherhood of Justice? I can't escape Jinx. She placed a spell on me!" He mentioned while showing his ungloved hand and the mark to Red Robin, who then rubbed his chin and took a picture of it. "Any idea?"

"I will ask Red Raven, but it won't be easy. She is in an awful mood lately. Something about losing an important book." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "She didn't even allow me to be lovely with her. Dude, she is really mad." He admitted.

"Really? Harsh!" Kid Flash mentioned. "I will keep on with the investigation. I will try to find their weaknesses and send them to you. I suppose I won't be there for the final attack to the Brotherhood of Justice, but I managed to find something cool when that stupid of Gizmo tried to infiltrate the Teen Tyrants computers. He was sending the intel to the Brotherhood of Justice, and when I knocked him down, the channel was still open, I know their exact location." And Red Robin smiled while Kid Flash sent him the coordinates. "Am I good or nor?"

"Of course not!" Red Robin added, and Kid Flash went worried. "You are the worst there ever will be. The Crime Syndicate will know about this. I'm sure they will even think about giving you membership. I heard from Owlman that they are trying to recruit you or Johnny Quick. That is if you claim the Flash costume."

"Out of the question. I hate that man with all my heart." And Red Robin nodded. "Tell the Crime Syndicate that I will think about joining them once I become my own villain. I'm never wearing the Flash costume." And Red Robin nodded. "We will keep in touch. Oh… and if you make fun of my new red and yellow heroic costume Jinx had been working on all night, I smack your smile toward Bludhaven." And Red Robin smiled and cut the transmission, and Kid Flash was left in deep thoughts. "So… the Crime Syndicate thinks I got what it takes to be the Flash?" He wondered. "Right… but to be the Flash, or surpass him, I need to do worse than him… for starters, I revealed the location of the Brotherhood of Evil headquarters… if I find the heroes school Red Robin mentioned, and bring it down myself… I will not only be as evil as the Flash… I will surpass him… neat…" And Kid Flash then rushed back to his room.

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: H.I.V.E.**

**Volume Two: Crouch City.**

* * *

"Morning-time prince charming. Here at the H.I.V.E. we wake up early." Jinx mentioned while opening the door toward Kid Flash's imprisonment room. Only to notice he was awake and full of dirt, which forced Jinx to laugh hard at him. "You didn't really think I was just going to give you a room without the needed precautions, didn't you?" She mentioned while entering the room with one of her cheerful smiles drawn on her face. Drone 001 to Queen Bee. Open the hatched, Queen Bee." She mentioned. And suddenly Kid Flash felt the whole building shaking. The metal made walls seemed to be moving, they were actually sliding down what seemed to be an armored window at Kid Flash's room, there were still walls, but before the metal began sliding down, Kid Flash hadn't noticed his room had a window. The window revealed dark sand, like the one that is find when digging too much.

"So there was ground behind the walls." Kid Flash mentioned. "That explains why I couldn't vibrate myself out of here. Everywhere I moved to there was ground." He added upon noticing the dangerous situation he was at when vibrating himself through an endless wall of dirt. "And that explains the interference in my gadgets." He whispered to himself, and then faced Jinx. "We are underground." He concluded.

"That's only half of it. The rooms are metal-armored to allow us to have some privacy, but the bridge is all armored-crystal for us to see the whole city clearly." And Kid Flash faced Jinx oddly. "Follow me, evil-doer. Drone 001 to Queen Bee. I'm heading to bridge. Begin descending, Queen Bee." Jinx added, and Kid Flash just followed her toward the elevators. There were elevators outside every room. Kid Flash never used them of course. "Let me guess, you were trapped in the A-Wing."

"A-Wing?" And Jinx smiled at him. "It's not like you gave me a tour around your secret lair, lady. What is A-Wing?" And Jinx giggled, and then she pointed at the elevator's control panel. "It's shaped like an H? You people got an issue with the H. Although I can't complain, I lived inside a T-shaped building." And Kid Flash faced the board. There were 7 floors at one side of the H-like control panel. The floors were labeled from A-1 to A-7. Kid Flash's new room was at A-7, the top floor of the tower. The elevator stopped at A-4.

"From A-1 to A-7, it is called the A-Wing." Jinx began with the explanation while pressing the closed door button of the elevator, trying not to break the surprise. "I'm sure you ran all night not finding an exit." And Kid Flash faced her in annoyance. "A-7 is your room, below at A-6 is Billy's one. A-5 is Kyd Wykkyd's. A-4 is the bridge." And Kid Flash placed little attention to the explanation, since he had already visited those floors the night before. A-3 is See-More's room. A-2 is the computer room. A-1 is the Boiler Room." And then she pointed at the bridge. "This is the bridge. It connects A-4 with B-4, and with the other building." And Kid Flash was surprised to know Jinx would place so much trust in him, who was a villain. "At B-Wing there are also seven floors. B-7 at the top is my room." And Kid Flash smiled, and Jinx flinched. "That's off you limits!" She blushed. "B-6 is Mammoth's room. B-5 is Gizmo's. B-4, again, is the bridge. B-3 is the meeting room… which is our socializing room. The Kitchen is also there. B-2 is Gizmo's workshop, and B-1 is the gym." And Kid Flash stared at Jinx, forcing her to blush. "Any Questions?" She asked out of nervousness.

"Only one…" He began. "Why the hell are you telling me all this, I don't care." He informed, and Jinx breathed out in defeat. "I'm your enemy. Nothing you say will change my mind. And I swear to you I will find a way to erase this damn mark, and when I do, I will destroy this not so secret lair." And Jinx moved her head in negation.

"You really have no idea of how hard it is to escape the H-Bunker." She informed, and then opened the elevator's door. "Welcome to the bridge." She mentioned, and Kid Flash faced the room. They were now inside of a long corridor with armored-windows instead of walls. And dirt seemed to be moving up, although in reality, they were heading down, the whole building was. "Oh, we aren't there yet. Wait for it." She mentioned with a cheerful smile. "Almost there." And Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "Here we are." She mentioned, and suddenly a strong light hit Kid Flash's face, blinding him momentarily. And when he was finally able to fix the view, he faced Jinx in annoyance. "Welcome to Crouch City." She informed, and moved aside so Kid Flash could have a better look of what Jinx was trying to show him.

"For the love of speed. What the hell is this?" He exclaimed and rubbed his eyes. The building was still moving down slowly, but it was enough for Kid Flash to stare at it all in awe. Below the bridge, there was an underground city, illuminated by a crystal-like golden hive faking an artificial sun. Below it, there was a huge bubble-like dome, surrounding a small underground city. And the H-Bunker was suspended in the air where the bubble was over and the earth began. "Ho-ho-how is this even possible? Crouch City?"

"The opposite to Jump City." Jinx mentioned with sadness evident in the tone of her voice. "Crouch City is the first project of Mr. Wilson for creating a free world." And Kid Flash blinked twice at that last. "Crouch City is roughly populated by a few hundreds. But everyone here shares something in common. We are people who believe the world can change. People who believe there is a better way." And Kid Flash noticed almost everyone at Crouch City was poor, but worked hard in artificial farms powered by artificial posts faking a sunlight. There were power generators everywhere as well, and many scientists walking at the muddy streets. "They survive with the charity of the habitants of the outside world." Jinx continued with the explanation. "They are mostly scientists and their families. Sometimes we rescue orphans and homeless from Jump City and bring them here to work at the farms. They are all working hard, and sometimes it feels they work so hard in a selfish project. The H.I.V.E. academy project."

"The H.I.V.E. academy project?" Kid Flash wondered and then saw a huge dome-like structure in the middle of the city. It had an H-shaped logo surrounded in a hexagon. And so, Kid Flash knew he had found the school of heroes Red Robin was talking about. "An underground city… working for the sole purpose of creating heroes… that's why we could never find you. Everything was underground. Our gadgets couldn't reach these depths." And Jinx nodded. "But also… hundreds of people, living underground against the Teen Tyrants… it's…"

"Madness?" Jinx added, and Kid Flash faced her. "It may be… but these people, the ones we see from the bridge… they all share something in common… they have hope in Brother Sebastian and Mr. Wilson… they have hope in the H.I.V.E. project… enough to allow us to live surrounded by luxury, while they break their backs working for our food, and for the school to have everything it needs to graduate new heroes… here in the H.I.V.E. we are the first generation of graduates… and we will return to them their trust in us." And Kid Flash was surprised. "The others already went bellow… it's Sunday, I go to church. Want to join me?" She asked.

"I'm a criminal. You know I don't care about all this nonsense." And Jinx lowered her head depressed. "You are just giving me tools. I can think about hundreds of different ways to destroy this city. A flood. Seismic disruptors implanted to bury the city alive. Drills. A bomb. Or I could search around the seismic plates for a magma river and burn these sorry losers to their tombs." And Jinx's lips opened wide at such horrible thoughts. "You are better trapping me here and starving me as See-More suggested. The horrible things I would do to these people are even beyond your imagination. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"Just a second. I still can't erase the horrible images from my mind." Jinx added and rubbed her forehead. "But regardless your ruthless words. I doubt you are able to do all that." And Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "For starters, you accepted it was better to keep you trapped than allowing you to do all that. You got a kind heart. You are just a pride-full idiot." And Kid Flash faced her with hatred. "Maybe Brother Sebastian will be able to change you." She began. "Drone 001 to Queen Bee. Open boom-tube technology to Crouch City." Jinx mentioned, and suddenly a loud boom was heard, and the floor was replaced by a pink vortex of light which swallowed them both. "Boom tube technology hurts a little, so be ready." She mentioned, and then she was swallowed by the light.

"Woah! This is just like the Crime Syndicates teleport-technology!" He complained. And in just a fraction of a second, he fell on top of a trash-container in the middle of a hallway of Crouch City. "Ouch! That felt… horrible… are all my internal organs intact…? Because I feel I can throw out my lungs." Kid Flash added. His face even went as green as his costume was. "Ught… I think I want to throw out…" He added and then swallowed hard.

"…Boom tube is Lex Corp's invention…" Jinx added weakly. "Get used to it… it actually never gets any better… there are many flaws in the code of the boom tube… there is even a risk of getting stuck inside the vortex… Mammoth was once trapped inside for a couple of weeks until Gizmo finally took him out." And Kid Flash tried to stand up dizzily with no luck. "Sometimes the spinning of my head won't stop until a few minutes have passed… follow me." She added. And then she walked as a drunkard around Crouch City. Some children noticed her and went to play with her only to end up getting her dizzy and forcing her to her knees and to cover her mouth trying not to throw out. "Ught… give me a minute."

"I can't believe you nitwits captured me." Kid Flash mentioned now more relaxed. After all, his internal metabolism helped him recover fast. "What a pathetic place." And a kid ran toward Kid Flash wanting to play with him, but Kid Flash yelled hard at the kid, who ended running away and with tears in his eyes. "Get out of my site you dwarves! Because when I get angry, I get green and big and eat kids for breakfast!" And all the kids ran away. "I hate kids!"

"Aww… that had to be the most horrible thing anyone had ever done to a kid." Jinx added with teary eyes, and Kid Flash just smiled proudly at such declaration. "But I'm not giving up on you. I swear I never will." And Kid Flash felt disgusted when hearing that last.

"Who was the one bullying you, kid? I will squash him!" Both then heard a voice, and then they felt the rumbling of someone storming to where they were at. It was Mammoth, and he was furious. But upon seeing Kid Flash was the responsible of the kid's tears, he backed off scared. "Oh oh." He mentioned and then faced the kid. "Sorry kiddo, I'm not getting in his way." Mammoth continued. And the kids all faced Mammoth with teary eyes. "Aw man! Don't cry kiddos! I will buy you all some chocolates!"

"Mammoth is like a big brother to all the kids of Crouch City." Jinx explained, and Kid Flash then stared at Mammoth in disbelief when he saw him piggy-back all the kids and run with them all around the city. "Kids barely got any diversion here. So Mammoth always plays with them. He always finds a way to place a smile in their faces." And Jinx began walking away, and Kid Flash faced Mammoth in annoyance one last time before following her. "You may be a stone heart, but you got to admit it is warm to see happiness in the faces of children. Especially when they grow up in a place like this one." She mentioned, and Kid Flash made a mockery.

"Those kids will be chomped alive when they grow up." And Jinx faced Kid Flash in disbelief. "They should be fighting for what they believe in. Growing some spine so when the time comes…" He began and then kicked a random Goth-boy hard in the stomach, worrying Jinx a lot. "They can stand against whoever bullies them… what are you going to do about me kicking you, emo?" And Jinx rudely pushed Kid Flash away and helped the hurt teen up.

"That wasn't nice!" She complained, and Kid Flash smiled evilly. "There are different ways to 'grow some spine'. Some of us DO fight. But it is to protect the weak. The world would be horrible if everyone did as they wanted." And Jinx helped the teen to sit by the floor and apologized to him. "Let's go, there is a lot to see before we go to the surface." She explained and continued walking, although there was an annoyed look drawn on her face, which she quickly swallowed. "Gizmo works at the academy at mornings. I'm not taking you there, not until I know I can trust you. Kyd Wyykyd also spends his mornings there. He got a girlfriend there I think, but well, he never mentions her, not that he can." And Kid Flash rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Billy Numerous is the hard working one, he is everywhere around the city doing deliveries of supplies. Problem is, that since he multiplies a lot, well, usually…" And then a couple of teens crashed in the middle of the city, and vegetables were launched all around the place. "He messes things up." She mentioned, and Kid Flash faced two teens wearing jeans and white shirt. At each shirt there was a different number, in this case, 3 and 12, and he wore his already trademark glasses. "Billy?"

"Watch where you are walking, Billy! You made me thrown my supplies!" Billy complained in his civilian clothes. "Where I'm walking? You watch where YOU are walking!" The other Billy complained. "It was your fault, Billy! Now I will have to ask Billy to give me more supplies, and you know how Billy is when you ask him for more supplies." The Billy with the number 3 added. "Yeah, he is an idiot Billy. Good thing I'm not him." Billy number 12 mentioned, and then a third Billy with a number five on his chest walked past them. "We are him, Billy." He mentioned and walked away. "Billy, you just called Billy an idiot." Concluded a fourth one and then walked while helping an old lady to cross the road. "That makes us all idiots, Billy." And Billy number 3 and 12 both lowered their heads.

"If they keep doing that I'm going to start calling myself Billy too." Kid Flash mentioned, and Jinx giggled at his words. "What's his story?" And then she flinched and moved her head in negation. "Seriously. He can't be that much of an idiot, can he?" And Jinx bit her lips in fear. "What? You want to convince me into turning into a do-gooder, and you don't explain your motivations to me? I find it hard to believe."

"We all have a dark past." Jinx mentioned while watching both Billies picking up the supplies. "Some of us got some darker ones… Billy's past, you are better not knowing." And Kid Flash was surprised. "When the time comes, and we are able to trust you… I'm sure Billy will be more than glad about telling you… we all will… until then… please don't ask." And that only built up Kid Flash's curiosity, and the whole time he just faced the weird multiplied teen with curiosity.

"I don't get it. How can someone this stupid, have such a disturbing past?" And Jinx lowered her head but still tried to smile for him. "You are all a bunch of weirdoes. A gorilla with no spine at all, a dwarf-nerd, the mindless one-man army, the not so Goth boy, and the Cyclops who thinks he can be a leader when it is obvious he is not." And Jinx then stood in front of Kid Flash with a smile on her face, waiting to hear what he was going to tell to her. "You are the only sane one here. But let's face it. You don't have what it takes to lead this team."

"Ouch." She mentioned. "Maybe you are right." She admitted. "But I'm not giving up… now, come… we are going to be late for the sermon." Jinx explained and then pulled Kid Flash toward a church with blue walls and beautiful carvings of angels. The place was crowded, but people was already walking away. After all, the sermon was already over. "Ow! We are late! I never miss Brother Sebastian's sermons! Not fair!" She complained and walked inside of the church, pulling Kid Flash inside with her. "Brother Sebastian!" She yelled. And a white haired man with a kind smile at the other side of the church and wearing a monk's white robe, smiled for the girl and made a reverence. "Brother! I'm sorry for being late!" She began.

"Everything is fine, sister." The man added. "I can see you didn't force See-More into the church this time. Instead you bring someone whose soul is so dark he is currently thinking about seven hundred different ways to kill me with his speed." And Kid Flash backed off. "And yes. This is like the Sith-Lord mind trick." Brother Sebastian added while moving his hand in front of Kid Flash as in one of the movies the teen enjoyed to watch.

"Brother Sebastian can read your mind. So I suggest you don't have perverted thoughts or he will…" But Jinx was unable to finish, since Brother Sebastian was now pulling Kid Flash's ear hard but with his eternal smile drawn on his face. "Do that…" She mentioned. And Brother Sebastian then released Kid Flash, who rubbed his ear hard. "What were you thinking about anyway you pervert?" She yelled and covered her body.

"Not very pleasant thoughts." Brother Sebastian replied, and Jinx blushed out of embarrassment and backed off, only to end with Brother Sebastian also pulling her ear hard. "Sister Jinx. Those thoughts are inappropriate for someone like you." And Jinx nodded several times in agreement, and then Brother Sebastian released her ear, which she began rubbing hard. "I sense hatred in your heart. Its red shadow corrupts your soul. But you are not truly evil. Not yet. It will be an honor to try to help you into the light."

"Into… the light…?" And then Kid Flash burst into a strong laughter. "That had to be the worst speech ever! Where do you learn your speeches, from movies?" And Brother Sebastian just smiled. "Please. I spit in your effort, old man."

"Then, by all means, do so please." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at that last. "But before you leave, please return the money you stole from our urns. It is for those in need of it." And Jinx then faced Kid Flash, and rudely forced her hands into his pockets and took the money out and delivered it to Brother Sebastian. "He is truly a black sheep in the green fields of God. But is no one who can't be changed. I wish you luck in your mission."

"Thank you." Jinx replied. "We are moving to the surface now. I'm not going to take him to Mr. Wilson unless I know he is ready and can be trusted. Knowing he can be changed was enough to give me hope." And Brother Sebastian made a reverence toward her, which she returned kindly. "I will not disappoint you." She informed, and then took her communicator out. "Drone 001 to Queen Bee. Ready Boom-tube number 2 for Jump City. Drone 001 to the colony. Everyone, meet me outside of the academy." And Jinx began walking away. "Let's go… we are moving to the surface." And Kid Flash bit his lips in hatred. He hated been ordered around.

"That spell in your hand is really dangerous." Brother Sebastian mentioned before Kid Flash could walk away. "Jinx doesn't know it… but I trained her, and I know how unpredictable the forces of chaos she commands are. Use it once, and the chaos energy will work as a magnet in you. Everything will go wrong. Use it twice, and your own body will start failing you. Your mind will start playing out tricks on you. And if you use it a third time… the consequences could be far from being enjoyable… do not force her to use the marks… or at least… don't use the third one." And Kid Flash backed off scared of Brother Sebastian. "She got no idea of the kind of spell she just used…" He informed, and Kid Flash just ignored him and rushed out of the church. "But you do know now… and that is enough for the moment."

"What took you so long?" Jinx complained upon waiting for Kid Flash outside of the church. "Seriously, for someone so fast, you are a little slow sometimes." She informed, and Kid Flash bit his lips in hatred against her. "We are heading to the H.I.V.E. academy. There are only three Boom-tube portals. One at H-bunker. Another one outside of the H.I.V.E. academy. And a third one inside the factory." And Kid Flash then faced a giant factory at the farthest eastern section of Crouch City. "No one knows what happens there but Mr. Wilson and Brother Sebastian. I was personally ordered by Mr. Wilson never to allow anyone from the H.I.V.E. inside either. If you try, then I will active one of the marks." And Kid Flash flinched while remembering Brother Sebastian's words, but then he blinked twice.

"I'm not a member of the H.I.V.E." He informed, and then Jinx delivered an H-communicator to him. "You are joking, right?" And Jinx rudely took his hand and delivered the communicator to him. "You are not joking." He continued, and Jinx smiled for him. "You are committing a big mistake. You really don't want to have anything to do with someone like me."

"I will deal with the consequences." She informed. "Welcome to the H.I.V.E. You are now known by Queen Bee as Drone 007. Welcome to the colony." She informed and then walked him toward the H.I.V.E. academy, outside of which all her teammates where waiting for their leader to arrive. "See-More! You left me all alone you brute! I told you to wake me up for Brother Sebastian's sermon!" She complained, and See-More just smiled for her. "Where were you anyway? You weren't toying around with the other girls, were you?"

"Of course not! Eye only got an eye for you babe!" See-More added cheerfully, and Kid Flash made a mockery. "Got any problem?" And Kid Flash smiled evilly and asked him to come and get him, but Jinx got in their way.

"Order! No fighting with the colony!" Jinx added, and both Kid Flash and See-More closed their arms in annoyance and turned around. "Anyway. Colony! Before going to the surface, let me introduce to Crouch City the newest member of the H.I.V.E." And Billy stuck his chest out proudly. "Not you. Kid Flash." And everyone faced Jinx with concern, and Kid Flash showed the communicator to them evilly. "Let's try to work as a team here." She mentioned, and then entered a hexagonal-like red crystal area by the floor outside of the academy. "H.I.V.E. Drones, Go!" She added, and they all got ready inside of the hexagon. "Queen Bee! Begin transport to surface!" And then the hexagon let out the loud boom sound, and swallowed the group.

**Jump City, San Francisco. District Five.**

"Aaaaah!" Kid Flash yelled, same as the entire group upon reaching Jump City and falling from a few meters and hitting the muddy ground of an alley. "Ouch!" He complained, and then dodged all the members of the H.I.V.E. as they landed abruptly at his side, but upon seeing Jinx falling as well, he instinctively caught her, but quickly placed her down not wanting to look as a hero to her eyes. He then dodged Billy, but then a second one fell on top of him. "Hey! You people need to fix the damn Boom-tube landing coordinates!" He yelled, then stood up, and kicked Billy away from him. "Seriously people!" And then he felt the pain in his stomach, and his face went green.

"We have tried, barf-head!" Gizmo complained, but then he ran toward the trash container at the alley and threw out there. "I shouldn't have said barf! I really shouldn't…ught!" And he continued throwing out, forcing all the Billies to make a mockery of that last.

"Everyone feeling well?" Jinx added while covering her mouth. "Ught… because I'm not… five minutes to recover." And she sat down at the muddy floor. And See-More, worried about her, sat by her side and began rubbing her arms trying to help her relax. "Thank you, honey."

"Kyd Wykked says he is fine." Mammoth mentioned while facing Kyd Wyyked, who was moving his hands in mute language, which apparently Mammoth could understand perfectly. "I'm fine too! Iron stomach here!" He added proudly, and Kyd Wykked then cheerfully gave him a thumbs-up. "So, what's the mission? Or do we wait for Gizmo to stop throwing out."

"We aren't invading the Teen Tyrant's headquarters again, are we Billy?" A Billy mentioned, and the other one began throwing out next to Gizmo. "I don't know! Talk to Billy!" And he multiplied, and a third Billy cleaned his lips. "We are not Billy. Billy snuck into Jinx's room and read the files." And then he multiplied. "I did Billy! Found the pink undies!" Yelled the fourth Billy.

"You entered my room?" Jinx yelled in annoyance, and all four Billies hugged one another in fear. "And what the hell were you doing searching for my underwear?" And the four Billies just smiled oddly.

"We were playing truth or dare!" Billy defended himself. "Yeah! It was Billy's idea!" A second one mentioned. "It's not my fault Billy always picks dare! He is dare-Billy after all!" And the fourth Billy replied. "That's true Billy!" And Jinx just slapped her own forehead hard.

"Brainless idiots." Spoke Kid Flash out of annoyance and while giving his back to his now new teammates. "I will enjoy seeing how epic you fail in this… whatever we are doing." And Jinx crossed her arms in disapproval to his words. "Face it. Your team is a bunch of losers. If the Crime Syndicate wanted, you would all be done for by now."

"Well, we are lucky Owlman is too busy keeping Gotham City under his vigilance as to care about us low-rates." Jinx informed. "Here is the mission." She informed while taking her notes out, and Kid Flash made fun of how unprepared this team was. "As you all know, Lex Luthor is competing for the presidency of the United States." And Kid Flash was then surprised when he heard that last. "His popularity is good. But sadly, the Crime Syndicate isn't going to allow Mr. Luthor to reach the presidency. They are trying to murder him." And Kid Flash went serious. "As for some background story, the other contestant to the presidency, Bruce Wayne, is currently on the top of the favoritism of the society. But we know better, the Crime Syndicate is inspiring fear in the citizens. Lex Luthor promised a special police force to fight against the Crime Syndicate, and return the world to the people. His presidency strategy is risky, and the Crime Syndicate wants to silence him." And everyone nodded. "If they 'silence' Mr. Luthor, then the Crime Syndicate will prove they are the only authority, and the elections will be nothing but a charade to distract the attention of the citizens. But at least we know that two of the Teen Tyrants will try to murder him. We suspect of Red Robin and Cyberion."

"Wrong." Kid Flash added. And everyone faced him. "Red Robin and Cyberion are the key subjects in bringing the Brotherhood of Justice down at France. The one supposed to murder Lex Luthor, was me." And Jinx was surprised to hear that last. "I am with the Teen Tyrants as an honorary member. It was my mission to take care of Lex Luthor upon his arrival, and I'm wondering. Now that you know… maybe I should stop you." And everyone got ready for a battle that never came. "Still, I was in charge of the mission of course. But I told Red Robin I didn't like killing. I was only going as the decoy, not that he needs a decoy. Lex Luthor is going to be killed by a sniper." And Jinx widened her eyes.

"Arsenal!" She yelled discovering the identity of the sniper. And Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "The place Lex Luthor is going to give his speech at is at the Central Park of District Five here at Jump City. He is open to an attack from every direction!" And Kid Flash nodded once again. "H.I.V.E. Drones! Split up! Search every building around Central Park! Bring the sniper down!" And everyone nodded and ran away. Mammoth jumped to the top of a building and began jumping from one to the other one in search of the sniper. Gizmo activated his bat-wings and flew his way. Kyd Wykked just disappeared and re-appeared on top of various buildings. Billy just split into multiple Billies, and each called a taxi and set out all around the park. See-More and Jinx just stayed behind and faced Kid Flash.

"You won't arrive in time. The baldy is about to have his brains turned inside out." Kid Flash mentioned, and Jinx and See-More exchanged looks. "You can try all you want. I know how powerful the spell you placed on me is. But there is nothing you can do to force me to help you. Lex Luthor is a danger to the Crime Syndicate. If he reaches presidency, he will be a powerful stone on their boots." And Jinx moved her head in negation.

"You know where the sniper is! Please help us!" She begged. And Kid Flash yawned, reflecting he didn't care. "Listen… the reason the Brotherhood of Evil decided to leave us out of the mission at France, was to keep Mr. Luthor alive. We all know how important is his survival. He can help us change the world into a better place. But he won't be able to from inside of a grave." And Kid Flash rudely opened his hand and closed it, mimicking the movement of Jinx's lips with it.

"Save it, Lucky. He will never change. He is nothing but a disgusting criminal." See-More added. "Let's go. We have a future president to save." And See-More inflated his eye until he began floating, and then he offered his hand to Jinx, who faced him, then at Kid Flash, and then accepted See-More's help. "We will find a way to reach Mr. Luthor in time." And she nodded, and see-More began floating away with Jinx in his arms.

"Now that… was nasty." Kid Flash mentioned. "I supposed now I'm free to rush to Tyrants Tower since Jinx isn't messing around with me. My only worry is this damn mark." And Kid Flash gave it some thoughts. "The attack to the Brotherhood of Justice already began. It was scheduled for today since Luthor's speech would win all attention while the Teen Tyrants and the Crime Syndicate destroyed the brotherhood. And if Luthor dies then it is epic win to us." And then Kid Flash rushed to the top of a building and faced Tyrants Tower at the distance. "…Umm… yet… now that I have seen Crouch City… Slade got more power than we have suspected. To create an underworld city, and have that much technology, including the Boom-tube one… maybe I am underestimating the H.I.V.E. They may be a great danger. And there is a whole school of new recruits ready to take their place if they fail… priorities, what is the priority? If Luthor dies the Crime Syndicate will win… but… if I save Luthor, then the H.I.V.E. will trust me, and they will take me to Mr. Wilson. And once I know where Mr. Wilson is, and hack into his computers, I will have the exact coordinates of Crouch City. Both the H.I.V.E. and Crouch City will fall, and Mr. Wilson would be executed by the Crime Syndicate for sure… umm… it's hard been a villain…" And then there was a moment of silence. "The elections are in November anyway. Plenty of time to try to murder Lex Luthor again. Oh, I'm dying to see Arsenal's face when I save him." And with the decision taken, Kid Flash jumped down the building and began running through its walls. "Funny, I have five seconds to find him and stop his arrow. Piece of cake." And his race began.

There was not even a single doubt in his heart. He wasn't doing this because it was the right thing to do. He didn't even believe in Jinx's efforts to change him. All he wanted to do was to be a great criminal. And he knew there were no greater criminals, that those who fooled everyone into believing he was a hero, only to shatter their hopes hard in the end. Only thinking about it placed a smile on his face. He rushed past Mammoth as he jumped from a building to the other one, and stuck his tongue out a Gismo while he flew around too slowly for him. He saw Kyd Wykked materializing next to him, and found Billy arguing with his taxi drive once reaching the park, where Lex Luthor was already giving a speech to the citizens of Jump City, and about to be murdered. In the end, he saw a red arrow being launched, and he speeded past it with ease and stood in front of Lex Luthor just as he was finishing his speech, and in the blink of an eye, or way faster than that, he caught the rd arrow only inches away from Lex's forehead.

"The United States will not fear the Crime Syndicate!" Luthor yelled, and then noticed Kid Flash and the red arrow he had caught. "What the devil!" Lex Luthor yelled. The security officers all pointed their guns toward Kid Flash. "You are Kid Flash! Aren't you with the Teen Tyrants?"

"Nah… I work with some bee-guys now days." Kid Flash explained, and delivered the arrow to Lex Luthor, who then understood Kid Flash had just saved his life. The citizens of Jump City then faced Kid Flash in awe. A criminal had saved Lex Luthor. "It's time for a change! The Crime Syndicate will not shut us up any further! Arsenal of the Teen Tyrants! Launch as many arrows as you want you coward. I will stop them all." He threatened, and then a rain of arrows fell from the sky. "Clever. Even if you were using a machine-gun this would be nothing." He mentioned and trapped all the arrows and launched them back using only the force of his speed-throwing.

"Aght!" Everyone heard a yell, and from a nearby tree, Arsenal, one of the Teen Tyrants, fell down with an arrow stuck at his shoulder. "Got ya!" Kid Flash yelled, and everyone chanted his name in surprise and excitement when finding out Kid Flash was the hero, even when it was all a fake. "Who else came with you, Arsenal? Changelling? Blackfire? Tempest?"

"Right… gill-head tagged along." Arsenal mentioned, and then a nearby fountain exploded, and a torrent of water tried to kill Lex Luthor. But Kid Flash rushed to his side, carried him, and ran him toward safety while everyone at the park ran away in terror. "How dare you betray us? You were one of the worst!" Arsenal mentioned while taking the arrow off his shoulder and firing his ballista guns against Kid Flash, who knocked Arsenal down in a hit.

"Kid Flash! We were the first incarnation of the Teen Tyrants, the Fearsome Five!" Tempest, the evil Aqualad with red scales, mentioned while launching violet tornados of water energy toward Kid Flash. "Stop this! We are not your enemies."

"True." Kid Flash mentioned, and everyone at the park freaked out believing the Teen Tyrants had managed to convince Kid Flash. "They are." He mentioned. And suddenly, Mammoth fell from the sky, breathed out a lot of air, and finally yelled it all out in front of Tempest's face as a lion roaring to his prey. "I do hope that yellow water isn't what I think it is, ew." Kid Flash joked, but Tempest wasn't scared as Kid Flash thought he was, and instead he punched Mammoth away.

"Traitor!" Arsenal yelled and launched his arrows toward him. But Kyd Wykkyd appeared in front of him and transported the arrows with his powers back to Arsenal, who dodged and continued launching arrows toward them. This time using explosive arrows, which began doing a disaster all around the park.

"I got the arrows!" Gizmo yelled upon his arrival, and then launched a small mechanical tennis ball, which exploded in the form of blue waves, and deactivated the arrows. "Magnet bomb! It fried the arrow's circuits using powerful microscopic…"

"I don't care!" Kid Flash interrupted, and then Arsenal took out his traditional arrows and began firing at them once again. "I'm not going to save your butts. I'm not that far into the lines of the heroes yet." Kid Flash mentioned and just vibrated through the arrows while both Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo began dancing away from the arrows. "I'm actually enjoying this more than I'm supposed to." He admitted.

"Don't worry! Billy Numerous is here to help!" A Billy mentioned, but he was then tackled down by his taxi driver, confusing everyone. "I told you man! I left my wallet in my other Billy! I can replicate my costume any number of times I want, but I can't replicate my wallet! Billy got it!" He pointed, and all around the park, various Billies came running while being chased by their respective taxi drivers. "Help us Billy!" All Billies yelled to one Billy, who just sweat dropped. "I will pay." The last Billy mentioned. "But you Billies help our friends here!" And all the other Billies saluted the one with the money military-style, and they all launched themselves against Tempest, who transformed into water and began dodging them all. "Seven hundred dollars!" Yelled the Billy with the money out of annoyance.

"I… I can't believe this…" Kid Flash heard Jinx mention while See-More landed with her in his arms. "We saw it all. You saved Mr. Luthor. But I… I thought you… well… why?" She wondered, and Kid Flash just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Experiment." He concluded, and Jinx blinked twice. "I will see if I like this and then take the final decision. Don't think for a moment you have changed my mind. If I don't like this, I will be the one snapping Lex Luthor's neck." He added rudely, and Jinx blinked twice at that last.

"Eye believe him." See-More added, and Jinx faced him in surprise. "What? That was a criminal-like reply. If he had said, eye changed my mind because of you. Eye wouldn't believe in his words. But he just said he was going to snap Luthor's neck if he doesn't like being a hero." And Jinx grew more and more confused. "He is not a hero, he will never be. And eye will keep an eye on him for as long as this little experiment is over. Until then, welcome to the H.I.V.E." And Kid Flash faced See-More with a vein popping at his forehead.

"I don't need you to welcome me!" He yelled, and both exchanged looks, but then Kid Flash kicked See-More away and saved him from an arrow about to kill him. "I saved your life, you owe me!" He added, and See-More was disgusted. "Watch and learn you pathetic excuse of a team. This is how you beat the bad guys." And then he rushed to Arsenal's side, stole his arrow bag, and then faced him directly. "Nothing personal, just business." He mentioned, and then he took his bow and broke it on his head, freaking everyone out for the rough style he used in defeating Arsenal, whose head was now bleeding. "As for you, gill-head. If you don't want me to evaporate your molecules with my speed. You will leave now with him. I'm not turning you both in. I'm letting you both go with a warning! If you mess with the H.I.V.E. then you mess with me! And next time we met, I won't be so gently." And he then kicked Arsenal's stomach hard. "You got five seconds to decide! Or else I will evaporate you!"

"Ok, fine! You win!" Tempest mentioned and transformed back into his more human-like self. "You are crazy man! You are crazy! You broke Arsenal's bow in his head! What happened to you? We were like best friends!" And Kid Flash pointed at his wrist as if faking having a hand-watch. "At least, if you are going to play the hero, do it right! Heroes don't send their enemies to the hospital! That's our job! You could have broken Arsenal's skull!"

"I think I did. And in case you want to share his fate, I dare you to keep on wasting my time further!" And Tempest bit his lips hard with hatred, took Arsenal up, and transformed his own legs into water so he could push himself away with Arsenal at his back. "There you go, happy now?" Kid Flash asked, and then Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy and Kyd Wykkyd ran to Kid Flash's side and carried him up and began launching him up. "Hey, stop that! Put me down!" He complained.

"Put him down, now!" Jinx yelled, and everyone flinched and allowed Kid Flash to fall down. "What in the world was that?" She complained, and Kid Flash feared his cover was discovered. "You broke the bow on his head! That was the most irresponsible thing I have ever seen! You could have accidentally killed him!" And Kid Flash faced her in annoyance. "And what was that of allowing them to escape? They were supposed to go to jail and be judged! You got a lot to learn about how to be a hero." And both faced one another with determination, although Jinx was the first one to look away while she blushed. "And I will be more than happy to teach you… but please… try to be a good hero." And Kid Flash blinked twice, and everyone around him smiled and then they were all flashed by the cameras. "Time to retreat! Everyone back to the alley!" And they all began running away, all minus Billy, who was driving the taxi drivers nuts while he gave some money to each of them without being able to do the calculations correctly. "The boom-tube technology only works on the place the boom-tube is installed at. There are three places we have them installed. But for now we will just use the usual one." And Kid Flash nodded and followed Jinx, and then he rushed back, grabbed Billy, and ran with him away from the taxi drivers.

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground.**

"Don't get used to me being one of the good guys. I'm just experimenting." Kid Flash added a few hours after saving Lex Luthor from being murdered. He was with Jinx at B-3, the socializing room with the huge television and the hexagonal table, were most meetings took place. "Don't change the hexagonal table for a heptagonal one yet. And I'm not wearing the flashing red and yellow costume you have been working on. I know, I visited your room in a flash once we arrived." He added with a smirk on his face.

"So you too entered my room!" She yelled hard. "It will take a while to be ready anyway! I know how to sew costumes, but I want it to be perfect… besides… I don't know your measures." She added in embarrassment.

"By the way, I never took you for the unicorn type." And Jinx blushed madly and faced Kid Flash out of annoyance. "Anyway. If there is nothing left to do, then I'm going to my room to fix it a little. It's not like you allowed me to rush to Tyrants Tower for my belongings." And Kid Flash began walking away.

"Wait a minute!" Jinx mentioned, and Kid Flash lowered his head in annoyance. "There is something that needs to be done for us to trust you first." And then the H.I.V.E. arrived next to the table, and all of them got weird smiles on their faces, even See-More. "You see… since now you are officially a member of the H.I.V.E. you need to pass an initiation." And Mammoth took out a ballet dress, Kyd Wykked took out a rubber chicken, See-More a monocycle, Gizmo a camera, and Billy took out a donkey and a Mexican hat from out of nowhere. "And you need to do it blindfolded." Jinx added while taking out a blindfold, and Kid Flash sweat dropped.

"I changed my mind! I'm bad! Really bad! I tricked you! I didn't save Lex Luthor! It was a plot to earn your trust and betray you when you thought I was one of your own!" Kid Flash complained, but of course no one believed in his words. "It's no lie! Man! How come everyone always believes my lies but when I say the truth no one does?" He wondered and then rushed all around the building. "You won't catch me alive!" He yelled.

"H.I.V.E. Drones, dress him in that ballerina costume!" She commanded, and everyone rushed after Kid Flash, although of course they never managed to catch him.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today folks. I know it may not have been as good as the first chapter, but work had been so hard lately that I barely have had the time to update at all. Thanks for reading anyway, and yay for Billy being an idiot, I enjoy writing about him, lol.**


	3. Heart Broken

**Hey everyone! First of all, allow me to thank you people for all your nice reviews! Now, as for now, maybe you have noticed the characters are obviously out of character, and will continue so, lol.**

**At any rate, for this chapter I'm doing something a little different. I want to exploit the H.I.V.E.s lives of course, I mean, I know them from the comic books, well, most of them, and will be introducing their dark past and how they overcame it all and turned into real heroes in this Earth. Yet, there is a problem. You see, characters like Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, exist in the main DC Comics continuity. But characters like See-More, Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous, don't. Which means the last three don't have a secret identity, or a life to exploit, which means I will be making it all out. So yeah, as for this chapter, I will introduce the traumatic memories of everyone slowly. This also means the story may be a little darker than what is usually expected from the Teen Titans, so well, I will try to make it all fit together nicely. For now, let's reply to the reviews:**

**memmek10: There will be more of Brother Sebastian. He is going to be a key character, since it is thanks to him and Slade that the H.I.V.E. turned good after their traumatic childhoods. Don't worry, you will see how it all fits together in the end.**

**anon: Lol, yeah, I was inspired to write this when I saw Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths direct to video movie. It's cool, you will like it. It is the last cartoon with Wally West as the Flash! (Again bickering about DC comics taking Wally from the DC main continuity, he will never get over it) I want Wally West back you evil corporation!**

**ForeverDelighted: Lol, I'm delighted to know you are delighted, hahahahaha. And yeah, regardless of how dark my stories accidentally become, I am the kind of author who enjoys a goog laugh, especially when thinking about irony. And more than shots I would call them quotes, but maybe I'm wrong.**

**KidFlashXJinx: Glad you and all your friends out there at the other side of the screen enjoy the story as a merry band of friendly fellas, lol. I actually imagine your discussions all the time, just wondering, who is the comic-relief character, lol.**

**Sofia Michelle: Lady, it's being ages since I saw a review from you, and yet I'm awfully glad for it. Don't worry, I will keep on updating this and: "Those who ride the Lighting." For now I'm trying to concentrate in this one a little more.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. May 10, year 2004.**

"You saved Lex Luthor! What were you thinking? You got any idea of how hard we worked to give Arsenal the chance to approach that much to the candidate to president? You got any idea of how much money we paid those police officers for turning a blind eye?" Red Robin complained, and Kid Flash just yawned, being bothered by the whole situation a lot. He was once again inside A-2, the computer room. And he was once again using Cyberion's devices to hack into the H.I.V.E. and speak to Red Robin, his leader. "I should strip you from your membership with the Teen Tyrants! But you are too valuable an ally, not to mention too valuable a friend! But just tell me, why was it so important to earn their trust? Why saving he who could be the President of the United States! The Crime Syndicate is furious! And Owlman won't be able to keep them in check for long!"

"If you are done yelling, can I explain now what is going on here?" Kid Flash asked, and Red Robin bit his lips hard in annoyance but nodded in agreement. "Tell Owlman not to re-think about my membership with the Crime Syndicate yet. If my plan works, I won't just eliminate the H.I.V.E. But will also deliver Slade Wilson to him." And Red Robin crossed his arms, waiting for Kid Flash to explain himself. "There is plenty of time to… how to say it… silence, Lex Luthor." He began, as usual not being proud of the idea of taking a life. "But I found the school of heroes you were talking about. I am yet to determine the coordinates of course, my gadgets don't work here. But Crouch City is a city dedicated to creating heroes. Not to mention, it is sponsored by Slade Wilson and Lex Corp. So… saving the major actionist of Slade's business, will surely turn his eye toward me. And once I earn Slade's trust, and gain access to his computers, and hack into their boom-tube technology. You will have access to Crouch City, and to Slade himself. That's the reason of why I saved the president. Not because I'm actually believing in what Jinx tells me." But Red Robin wasn't convinced.

"Jinx… eh?" He added, and Kid Flash nodded. "You always call them useless heroes, or use ruder words. I'm a detective, Kid Flash, that girl is a good influence to you. I don't want you to allow yourself to be converted. I know how you despise a lot of the things we do." And Kid Flash faced Red Robin with rage. "Don't force me, Kid Flash. I don't want to have to ask Red Raven to mess with your mind ever again. We are friends. Don't force me to do it again."

"Yeah… I remember what she did to me… no one got natural red eyes, you know…" He mentioned while pointing at his own red irises. "Her soul still consumes mine." He added with hatred, and Red Robin nodded. "Tell your girlfriend not to worry. And never forget, that she messing with my mind was what forced me to leave the Teen Tyrants the first time. And no matter how good friends we are, Richard." And Red Robin bit his lips with annoyance when hearing his real name. "She messes with my mind again, and she will be the one I'm crossing the line with!" He yelled and turned the communicator off. "Curses! How dare him remind me of that witch's spell?" But then Kid Flash turned the computer off and rushed toward his room. Just then he heard footsteps, See-More had woken up, and he was searching all around the A-Wing for any intruder. "You are wasting your time, See-More. I hacked the security cameras to record empty halls all mornings between 3:00am and 5:00am in the morning. The moment you finally get tired of keeping an eye on me and you fall asleep." Kid Flash spoke to himself, knowing See-More couldn't hear him. "Yet… you are becoming a rock in my boot. Perhaps I should dispose of you. A H.I.V.E. drone less."

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: H.I.V.E.**

**Volume Three: Heart Broken.**

* * *

"Umm… good morning everyone!" Jinx added cheerfully upon arriving to floor B-3 for breakfast. The H-Bunker was already burrowed, which meant they had a beautiful view of Crouch City and the hive-styled artificial sun from out of the window, which kept the bunker illuminated in a permanent sunset-like state. "Whose turn is it to prepare breakfast?" She asked. But the something won her attention. Four Billies were laughing hard, while a fifth one was rubbing his butt. "What's going on here?" Jinx wondered, and then saw Kid Flash laughing hard by the sofa, alongside a Kyd Wykkyd who surprisingly enough seemed to be in good terms with Kid Flash. "You better don't hang around him too much, Kyd Wykkyd. He is a bad influence." Jinx mentioned while facing Kid Flash, as if knowing he had done something to Billy. Kyd Wykked in the other hand just moved his hands. "Mammoth! I need translation please!" She yelled.

"Be right there!" Mammoth yelled from the coach, as he and Gizmo were playing videogames and ignoring the four Billies who kept kicking the fifth one from time to time. "I'm going to chomp your head off, Gizmo!" But then the Game Over message appeared, and Mammoth dropped his jaw. "That's cheating!" Mammoth complained.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to use the gadgets! I won, barfbrain!" Gizmo added, and Mammoth then tried to hurt him and ended chasing Gizmo all around the floor. "Sore loser!" Gizmo yelled, and Mammoth kept on chasing him, or at least it was like that until Jinx stood in front of him, with her arms crossed, and delivering a disappointed-mother-like-stare at him. "You are in troooooubleeeees!" Gizmo made fun of Mammoth.

"Ok, I'm translating, I'm translating!" Mammoth added and then saw the mimicking from Kyd Wykkyd, who kept laughing silently. "Seriously?" Mammoth asked, and Kyd Wykkyd nodded several times in agreement. "Then do it again." Mammoth added and faced Kid Flash, who smirked, rushed after the Billy being kicked, took something from his back and placed it at another Billy, he then rushed back and began laughing with Kyd Wykkyd. "Not true, it won't work." Mammoth added, and Jinx just faced them all and then at Billy.

"Why you kicking me Billy? I won't be able to sit in all day!" The Billy being kicked asked. "Don't know… I knew why a second ago, but now I don't." A second Billy added. "I don't remember Billy." Another one said. "Then let's play some videogames! Mammoth and Gizmo aren't monopolizing the games anymore." A fourth Billy mentioned, and when he turned around, the remaining four Billies smiled and they began kicking the Billy about to pick the controller. "Why are you kicking me Billy?" He complained, and all others continued kicking him, and Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, and Kid Flash all burst into laughter.

"Best 'kick-me' joke ever!" Mammoth added, and Jinx finally noticed the 'kick-me' message at Billy's back. "But how? They are five Billies! His brain starts malfunctioning when he divides in more than five!" And Kid Flash then rushed toward the janitor room, opened the door, and seven Billies came out, all of them tied with ropes and with their mouths covered by handkerchiefs. "Hahahahaha!" Mammoth laughed, and the Billies kept on kicking one another hard.

"That's horrible!" Jinx complained. And both Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd flinched. Kid Flash in the other hand just gave her an emotionless stare. "You should all be ashamed! How can you make fun of the mental-instability of Billy? You both know his story, you both should be ashamed." And Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd nodded and lowered their heads. "You don't know it… and yet, I can't believe you." And Jinx then walked toward Billy and took the paper away and showed it to them. "This is what's going on."

"Oooooh!" All Billies added in surprise. "That's a fun joke Billy." One Billy added. "Sorry Billy, but it was hilarious!" Another one replied, and Jinx couldn't believe it. "Good one Billy! Why didn't I think about it earlier?" And it continued like that. "Don't know Billy."

"Jason!" Jinx yelled, and all the Billies flinched. "Absorb your clones please." And Billy nodded in agreement, and all Billies returned into one. "I know you like to play around and be funny. But don't give him any more tools to feel proud of himself. He needs to learn than bullying others isn't fair." And Kid Flash rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on Jason, cheer up. I'm your friend and you know it. You don't have to pretend around me." And Billy smiled hard at that last. "You are a wonderful person, Jason."

"Jason?" Kid Flash asked, and Kyd Wykkyd moved his hands as trying to explain it to Kid Flash, but the only mark he could understand was the number two peace-like hand gesture. "I don't get a thing of what you are not talking about. Translation please."

"Not this time, Kid… when Billy wants to tell you, he will tell you. Until then, let me tell you something." And Kid Flash went curious. "Billy is a nice guy. Only downhill is he thinks he is Billy, but he is not. He can multiply almost a thousand times, but there is only one real Billy, and that is Jason." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at that last.

"Yeah, traumatic childhood stinks." Gizmo added, and Kid Flash faced him this time. "We all got one. Some darker than others. Jinx was almost turned into a murderer, Mammoth had low I.Q. He still does!" And Mammoth faced Gizmo with hatred. "Kyd Wykkyd lost his voice, Jason got his mental instability, See-More is really a Cyclops." And Kid Flash blinked twice at that last. "And I was bullied enough at school that I almost transformed my school-building into a giant mechanical entity that would totally destroy my enemies!"

"That would have been something fun to see." Kid Flash admitted. "But I need to hear it. How?" And everyone faced Kid Flash in confusion. "I still think you are all total nitwits." And they faced him with hatred. "I mean, on my own I could surely beat the hell out of you guys. But you can all still do worse. Why siding with the good guys? Being a bad guy is way past cooler. If I need money, I vibrate myself through a bank's door without the security camera noticing, and get some diamonds. I want food, I steal it in the blink of an eye before the guy who was about to eat it can chomp it. If I want women, I can use my charms, easy enough, but if it doesn't work, gold and jewels are a sure bet. And no one, ever, messes with me, because I'm too good being bad as people to even try." Kid Flash added.

"So now you are trying to recruit the H.I.V.E. for the Teen Tyrants?" See-More mentioned upon his arrival. "You guys shouldn't be speaking to him so openly yet. He is a member of the H.I.V.E. now, albeit temporal until proven different." He added, and both him and Kid Flash exchanged glares. "Wanna know why we all turned good and not evil? Then eye will tell ya." He began. "We all had Mr. Wilson and Brother Sebastian to save us. Or else we would have ended like you. Ill-minded and corrupted." And that last infuriated Kid Flash.

"Oh… you got no idea of how true ill-minded is!" Kid Flash replied while taking See-More from the neck of his costume. His eyes even shined red with hatred. But before a brawl could start between the two of them, Jinx butted in the way and pushed them both aside. "He started it!"

"I don't care about who started it!" Jinx yelled out of annoyance. "OK, so you guys want to get to know one another? Then how about we go out to the city and have some fun out there, together, as a family." She instructed, and everyone faced Jinx.

"Wait! You are not serious!" See-More mentioned. "But he is a criminal! Maybe he got a H.I.V.E. communicator, but even so, we don't trust him enough! What if he goes and tells his friends on the Teen Tyrants about our secret identities?"

"None of us got families. We are our only family, remember? We are all orphans. So who will they track?" And everyone exchanged looks. "At any rate… thanks to the color of my skin I can't have a secret identity. So if you guys don't wanna reveal yours, its fine with me, I will go out with him."

"Of course not!" See-More added, and Jinx then noticed what she had just said. "She is my girlfriend, understood? And there is no way in hell I'm allowing you to be alone with her." And Jinx was about to complain. But suddenly, See-More took his helmet off, and revealed his face with a scar at his right eye, which blinded it entirely. It was as if he had been cut by a knife on his face. "Seymour Richardson. Not pleased to meet you." And Kid Flash was confused.

"I'm Billy Marsden!" The multiplying teen mentioned while taking his mask off, and revealing a young teen with messed up black hair and blue eyes. "Oh, and this is Jason Marsden!" And he multiplied, and an exact copy of Billy smiled, and both clapped hands together. "We are the fantastic twins! A pleasure to meet you!" And Kid Flash just stared at them both in confusion.

"Mikron O'Jeneus." And everyone faced Gizmo in confusion. "What? It's my real name! I'm serious!" And Both Billy and Jason began laughing hard. "I was bullied at school because of my name, ok? That's why I call myself Gizmo."

"Should have tried Jose!" One of the twins mentioned, and the other one took out a Mexican hat. "Good one Jason!" Billy mentioned, and both clapped hands and began laughing hysterically. "Thanks Billy. I knew I was the funny one of the two of us." And Kid Flash pointed at the twins and faced Kyd Wykkyd in confusion.

"Ok, I need to stop looking for answers from Kyd Wykkyd." Kid Flash added, and Kyd Wykkyd just smiled and took his mask off, revealing a long-dark-haired teen with violet eyes. His throat was cut, there was a horrible scar there, but the teen was as cheerful as Billy and Jason were, even when his face looked like if he hated the world somehow. He then began hand-talking, and Kid Flash faced Mammoth. "Translation please."

"His name is Derrick Wyatt." Mammoth mentioned. "As for me, my name is Baran Flinders." He added proudly. "And I'm from the land where we like boxing with kangaroos! You know what I mean!" And then he took out an Australian hat and smiled proudly.

"And I am Jinx!" She added proudly. "No nickname, no real name, just Jinx. It's not like I can have a secret identity with the color of my skin as it is." She admitted, and Kid Flash frowned once noticing everyone was staring at him. "Your turn. If you expect us to trust you, be fair to us and take your mask off and tell us your name."

"Why should I? Believe it or not, I DO have family up there!" And then Kid Flash lowered his head. "Anyway… they don't care about me at all… yet, I don't know if I should." And Jinx just smiled for him, and he sort of disliked that smile, since it warmed his heart a little. "My name is Wallace Rudolph West… and I'm Kid Flash. Fastest boy alive." And he took his mask off, and everyone smiled at him. "Happy now?"

"Very." Jinx added totally enamored. But she soon reacted and corrected herself. "Anyway! Honoring the revelation of our secret identities, we are going to do weekly trips to the surface to have some fun. Mostly on Mondays since none of us go to school anymore and it's quiet. We won't win that much attention." Jinx concluded, and everyone nodded. "So, I nominate Jason to choose how we are going to have fun today! All in favor then shout!" And everyone shouted but Wally, and Derrick for obvious reasons. "You can give a thumb-up." Jinx added, and Derrick smiled and did just that. "Any objections, Wally?" She wondered, and Wally made a mockery.

"Whatever." He mentioned with his arms crossed. "You people could do it more difficult for me… it almost feels so simple to destroy you all…" He added in a whisper to himself, but of course no one noticed it.

"Fine! It's settled then! Everyone go to the boom-tube at the bridge once you all get some common clothes on! H.I.V.E. Drones, let's have some fun!" And they all yelled and spread up, minus the two who never yelled at all.

"Right… wohoo… I'm dying out of excitement." Wally added. And Derrick just faced him with concern. "What?" And the kid just moved his shoulders us and down in reply. "Whatever. Let's get done with this. I got no interest in getting to know you guys at all." And Derrick moved his hands, and Mammoth was there to read them.

"Yeah, he got issues." Mammoth mentioned. And Derrick continued moving his hands. "If I lend him my pants he will end naked in the middle of the street." And Derrick once again moved his hands. "Yeah, that would be fun, but I know of something funnier. There are only two members of the H.I.V.E. with his measures, and one of them won't share his clothes with the kid, and that only leaves one possibility." And Kyd Wykkyd then nodded several times in agreement.

**Jump City, San Francisco.**

"I don't believe this!" Wally added out of annoyance and while a vein popped at his forehead. He was now walking by the streets of Jump City after they were transported using boom-tube technology out of the H-Bunker. Since he got no clothes, for obvious reasons, he needed someone to lend him some, and unfortunately, only Jason and Billy were of his measures, so he ended wearing blue jeans, red sneakers, and a white shirt with the number three labeled on it. "Seriously?" He mentioned while pointing at the number.

"That's right! Because Jason is number one!" The Billy with the number two on his shirt mentioned. "And Billy is number two!" Jason mentioned. "So Wally will be number three! Now we are a trio! The three musketeers! The three caballeros! The three amigos!"

"Seriously, why do I have to stick around Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Wally complained, as the supposed twins kept on smiling and walking exactly the same. Yet, Wally knew one of them, Billy, was only a copy and that Jason was mentally unstable since he believed Billy was real.

"Ow, but you three look so cute together." Jinx mentioned. She was now wearing blue jeans and a pink colored t-shirt which revealed her navel. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but Wally couldn't stop staring at her the whole time. At least it was like that until Seymour placed his hand at her waist. "Eek! It tickles!" She complained, but Seymour just smiled at that last and glared at Wally with his only useful eye. The teen wore black street pants and a blue shirt with white thunderbolts. Just then Wally understood the relationship, and found out Jinx liked bad boys. "Not in front of Jason and Billy."

"You say that, but I know you love it when I tickle you." And Wally made a mockery, and both Jason and Billy mimicked him as faking being triplets. "Besides, we never go out. Not the two of us alone anyway. Why doing it now?" And then Derrick began moving his fingers, and Mammoth approached him.

"Peace and love? Hippie!" Baran mentioned while making fun of him. Derrick was a strange guy. His clothes were black pants and a grey shirt. His shirt got the emblem of a bat's face. He almost looked emo or goth, but his constant smiles were a giveaway of his true self. "So, what are we doing? I'm getting hungry." Mammoth mentioned. He wore brown jeans and a long orange shirt. He also wore his hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yeah. It was your turn of doing breakfast but you didn't, barfbrain!" Mikron complained. He wore green pants and deep-purple shirt with a Gamecube as emblem. He was even playing on his Gameboy the whole time. "I say we get some hot dogs and then go fetch some comics at the Comic Book Guy's store." He mentioned.

"You two are always thinking about food." Jinx complained, but then her stomach complained. "Ok, I'm hungry too. But today Jason decides what we do." And the teen with the one on his shirt nodded several times in agreement. "What shall we eat then?" Jinx wondered, but neither Jason or Billy replied. "Hey? You two all right?" Jinx mentioned, ran toward them, and clasped her fingers in front of them, but they both maintained a goof-like smile. "What did you do to them?" Jinx complained while facing Wally.

"I didn't do anything! After they began the Jason and Billy dilemma they freak me out! So I'm not messing with the mentally unstable guy or guys or whatever anymore." Wally added, and everyone then faced Jason and his clone.

"Billy, I think I'm in love." Jason added, and everyone then noticed he was facing toward the other side of the street, where a girl wearing a soft-green skirt, a soft blue shirt, and a sleeveless soft green jacked on top of it, as well as a soft green beret and black glasses, was walking while facing every direction, like if she feared she was being followed. "Her skin is so orange it fills me with C-vitamin." Billy added. "Her hair is so dark I'm lost in the space when seeing it." Jason continued. "Her eyes are so violet. It is like if they were windows toward her soul." Both exclaimed, and it was more than obvious what was going on.

"How cute! He is in love!" Jinx yelled, and both Jason and Billy reacted and they began moving their heads in negation. "You are! It's so obvious! Ow, go talk to her!" Jinx added and began pushing both teens toward the other side of the street.

"Somebody got a girlfriend!" Mikron made fun of both teens, and Derrick began pointing at himself. "Not you! I'm talking about Jason!" Mikron complained. "When you are full with cooties, don't expect me to cure you."

"Cooties? How old are you anyway, eight?" Wally added. "You are only wasting my time. I'm going home… wait… I don't have the keys to the H-Bunker. Maybe I should go to the Tyrant's Tower." He added out of annoyance.

"Maybe I should active one of the spells." Jinx added and showed the marks to him, and Wally just flinched and moved his head in negation while remembering the explanation from Brother Sebastian. "Never forget I control your health with this." She added while pointing at her mark. "And it is a nice tattoo, don't you agree?" And both Jason and Billy then ran behind Baran. "Ow, don't be a coward! If you like her just go and talk to her! Or else you won't know if you had a chance!" She explained. "Just look at Seymour. If he hadn't asked me out, he would still be single."

"I don't know why but that comment annoyed me." Wally complained. "Let's get over with this! I'm not going to waste my time anymore! Time moves too slowly for me and you people are forcing it to move even slower, so if she is going to reject you! May as well be now than later!" Wally complained, grabbed both Jason and Billy from their clothes, rushed with them toward the other side of the street before anyone could even notice them, and then he rudely pushed them both toward the floor next to the girl, who freaked out upon being surprised. "Hey, these two have a crush on you but they are too afraid to even say so. So do us both a favor, reject them already so we can both move on with our lives!" Wally yelled, and the girl blinked twice and sweat dropped at that last. "Go ahead, crush their hopes, see if I care. I just want to move on already! These two drive me nuts!"

"They got… a crush on me…?" The orange skinned girl wondered and faced the two of them. "They are twins! How cute!" And both Billy and Jason smiled oddly at what they were hearing. "Are those your friends?" She asked while facing the other side of the street, and Wally made a mockery.

"They force me to tag along with them." He admitted. "The more time I spend near them the stupider I feel. So please, break his dreams and hopes already! I'm starving!" He complained, and the girl rubbed her chin with interest. "Come on!"

"Well… I suppose I can go on a date with you two." And Wally nodded in agreement and the twins lowered their heads. But suddenly, the trio noticed what was said, and they all freaked out. "So then." The girl began. "My name is Komai Anderson. Pleased to meet you!" She added and offered her hand to the duo, who then stood up and each took a hand of the girl who giggled at them both.

"My name is Ja…" Jason began, but Billy pushed him aside. "They know me as Bi…" But Jason pushed him aside as well. "I'm Jason!" He yelled and then pointed at his number one tag. "I'm Billy!" The other one yelled while pointing at his number two tag. "Please! Go on a date with us!" Both yelled, and Komai nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Wally complained once again, as he had been doing all day. "Seriously, I can't! How can such a beautiful girl as that one, accept a date with two pathetic low-lives like them?" He complained, and Jinx grew a vein at her forehead and then smacked Wally's head hard. "Ouch! If it weren't for this damn mark I would strangle you, lady!" Wally yelled.

"And if it weren't because you saved Lex Luthor, I would be placing you in jail!" Seymour complained once noticing the hostility against his girlfriend, and suddenly Jinx pushed them both away as was usual. "You need to learn your place. You are surrounded by heroes."

"I can take you all with an arm tied on my back." The verbal discussion continued. But then Jinx showed the marks to him, and he flinched. "Whatever." He mentioned, turned around, and followed the group inside of a coffee shop. "Too fancy for my taste." Wally added, and they all nodded in agreement while Jason and Billy ran toward a table and brawl one another to see who should invite Komai to sit there. "Lucky idiot."

"Can you please stop daydreaming about her? She is Jason's." Jinx added, and Wally then faced her with an evil grin drawn on his face. "What?" She wondered, and Wally kept on smiling, forcing Jinx to blush madly. "Stop that?" She yelled.

"Stop what? I'm just staring at you." And Seymour once again got in the way, but this time Baran grabbed Wally from his clothes and pulled him toward a table. "Hey! I didn't know you cared this much about me." He complained while Baran carried him.

"I care enough to know you got something going for Jinx." He mentioned and forced Wally toward his chair. Gizmo sat with them both, same did Derrick. "Seriously Wally, stop it. We are all a family. And you are going to tear this family down if you keep on messing with Seymour." Baran mentioned and pointed toward his back with his thumb, and Wally saw with hatred how Seymore pulled the chair for Jinx to sit down there. "Don't ruin it! We are opening our family to hold a new member, you can at least try."

"How about I don't wanna try?" He added in annoyance. "I'm experimenting, I told ya. I'm not one of your own. I saved Lex Luthor because I thought it was the right thing. Because I thought I was doing wrong." He lied. He was actually plotting it all, and his bad guy attitude, although being part of his personality, at the same time was a ruse. "Maybe I don't belong here." He added continuing with his game. "Forget it… I'm out of here. Jinx controls me with her spell anyway, so don't worry about me doing wrong ever again." He lied.

"Wait!" Gizmo added. Wally then smiled, but faked being annoyed and turned around. "Ok, so, some of us aren't hero material yet. I got the brains, not the muscles, and Baran got the muscles and not the brains. You get the point." He explained. "On our own we are nothing, together we are something. We want you in the team." And then Derrick began moving his hands with a sad stare on his face.

"He says he likes hanging around you and doesn't want you to leave." Baran translated. "I'm not smart, but I learned his speech. Easier than talking if you ask me." He admitted, and Wally sweat dropped. "So. Will you give us a chance?" He asked, and the trio smiled at him. And Wally smiled back. His manipulating was working.

"Keep my stomach full, and I'm your speedster." He added, and the trio smiled hard. "Now, can we please get something to eat before I starve?" Wally asked, and Baran stood up with a huge smile on his face.

"Lady! Bring three of each for our table! We are starving here!" Baran yelled. And everyone at the coffee shop sweat dropped at them. "Oh, and the twins of that table are paying! It's their turn!" Baran continued.

"In that case make it four of each for me." Wally continued, and Jinx faced him in curiosity. "Hyper-metabolism! You thought my speed was for free? I need to eat a lot, or else I can't run fast. Right now I can barely reach the speed of sound since I haven't been feed properly."

"You guys think I have that much money?" Jason complained. "Jason is right! We only got our second payroll from Mr. Wilson." And then Jason gave a dark stare to Billy. "They were supposed to think we spend it all already, Billy!" Jason yelled. "You didn't tell me that, Jason!"

"If money is a problem, I will pay!" Komai added cheerfully, and then she took a golden credit card out from her white purse. "It will be like thanking you guys for the enjoyable time!" She added, and they all faced the girl with confusion.

"Marry her now!" Jinx ordered, and Jason and Billy both flinched. "I'm serious! She is genuine gold! Don't mess it up, Jason!" She continued, and Komai just smiled at that last while both Jason and Billy blushed madly.

"It's nothing really!" Komai added while rubbing the twin's heads. "…Uh…?" she suddenly added, and both Jason and Billy stared at her in confusion. "…Videogames…" She added silently, but Jason and Billy both were close enough and noticed it.

"Unreal! You like videogames!" Jason yelled. "You are the perfect girl!" Billy commented. "Thanks God for creating a girl who actually likes videogames!" Both yelled.

"Hey! I like videogames too!" Jinx complained. But she was rudely ignored by both Jason and Billy who then began pulling Komai toward the arcades. "You just ordered tons of food! The less you can do is eating it!" She continued complaining.

"The food will take a while to arrive!" Jason added. "Jason is right! Let's fetch some games while we wait!" Billy continued, and both then pulled Komai out of the coffee shop.

"Baran and eye will wait for the order, you guys have fun. Videogames make me dizzy, and if Baran goes too he will not only start arguing with Mikron, but leave me carrying all the food." And Derrick moved his hands, and Mammoth grew a vein on his forehead when understanding what he was hand-saying.

"What do you mean you are staying to make sure I don't eat it all on my own?" Baran complained, and then he began chasing Derrick all around the coffee shop, forcing Seymour to breathe out of annoyance.

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Jinx wondered, and Seymour moved his eye toward Wally's direction, who just crossed his arms in annoyance. "You don't trust him… and I don't want any more conflicts so maybe…"

"Just go… eye will keep an eye on him." And he blinked at her, so Jinx felt a lot more comfortable with joining everyone at the arcades. "If he tries something… eye will know."

* * *

"Guwoooooh! Girls entering my shop! It's amazing!" When entering the store, the group was received by a fat guy wearing black leather pants and jacket with a brownish colored shirt bellow the jacked which read: 'The Comic Book Guy 3:16.', and when seeing him, Wally couldn't help it but sweat drop. "I welcome you to my humble comic-shop! Princesses from the outside world! Order me and I will follow your commands! Want some pizza?"

"…Pizza…" Wally added as his stomach growled hard. "Need food." But the Comic Book Guy closed the pizza-box and took it away. "Come on man! You offered some to the girls!"

"That's because I want to do conversation with girls, not with you guys! So go fetch something at the back of the store while I speak to the girls here." And then the Comic Book Guy faced Komai. "You look just like a nord princess from the realms of Oblivion with a mod installed to brighter the tone of your skin and erase age-marks."

"You will never get a date like that." And the Comic Book Guy faced him with hatred. "There is nothing wrong with videogames and comic books. Almost every teen loves them. But when you are that obsessed… dude, I would hate to be you. And don't start swearing to me in science fiction tongue. I got my nerd shield up."

"Wally! Don't be rude." Jinx complained, and Wally rolled his eyes in annoyance. "If you hadn't noticed, you are surrounded by videogames lovers and comic book fans. They may feel insulted by your words."

"Actually." Mikron mentioned. "We all think the same. But we never actually say it." And many costumers nodded in agreement, and the Comic Book Guy faked being hurt.

"Gwackt! My HP is going low!" And everyone ignored him. "And when my HP goes down, my prices go up! So buy something or leave!" The Comic Book Guy yelled, and various costumers just left. "Lechers! Trolls! Traitors!"

"Geek." Both Mikron and Wally mentioned and began walking around the store. "I can't believe there are people like that in this world. Although I got to admit it is fun to see one of them every now and then."

"So, as I was saying before I was horribly interrupted by non-believers from the lands of the elven tribes of Hammerfell." And Komai sweat dropped at that last. "My nord beauty! Will you accept my amulet of mara, and become my follower?" And Komai blinked twice not really understanding what was said. "Control plus cero, shift, arrow and shift cero." And once again she didn't understand. "Place it in your computer's keyboard. It is a face winking at you. L-O-L!"

"Ow… right…" Komai mentioned. "Well… I'm honored of course… but… I'm dating one of them… only I don't know which one." She mentioned, and the Comic Book Guy lowered his head, but then he faced Jinx and was about to speak.

"I'm with him!" She yelled and pulled Wally by the arm. "And I don't like to be second place or the replacement! So buzz off!" She added in annoyance, and the Comic Book Guy lowered his face, took a slice of pizza, and faced his computer.

"I eat pizza when I'm depressed." He mentioned, and Wally laughed at him. "Please go… enjoy my shop… I will just wait for another five years until another beautiful girl enters my store." And Jinx grew depressed.

"Oh no you won't!" Wally mentioned. "Don't fall for his trick, you are my girlfriend, remember?" And Jinx blushed madly, and allowed Wally to drive him around the store. "If See-More is seeing this, which I know he is, then he will be furious." He added, but upon turning around the corner, he freaked out, turned around, hugged Jinx, and began kissing her out of nowhere.

"What are you…" She complained. But was of course silenced by Wally, who pressed the kiss deeper. For a moment there she tried to fight back, but ended giving up and kissing him back. But it was only for a second before she grew her eyes pink out of annoyance, but Wally just kissed her again to force her to relax.

"For the love of Mega Monkeys 4. Kiss your girlfriend elsewhere you exhibitionism fool!" And Wally was then kicked by the owner of that last sentence, forcing him and Jinx to crash their teeth and hurt one another. "Show off!" The teen continued, and when he walked away, Wally finally released Jinx.

"What the hell was that?" She complained, and then kicked Wally away rudely. "You fool! You want to destroy my relationship with Seymour that hard? I don't believe you! He is going to be extremely angry if he found out you kissed me, again!" She complained.

"First of all, you returned the kiss." Wally mentioned, and Jinx blushed madly and was then about to complain. "Second, let me finish!" He yelled, and Jinx crossed her arms out of annoyance. "Third, there is a Teen Tyrant! Here! And just as he can't hide the color of his skin, so can't you! So if he had noticed your skin color! We were goners because four, I haven't eaten a damn thing in all day! My speed is drastically reduced because I got no fuel!" And Jinx looked all around the store, until she noticed a teen about the height of Mikron, with his body covered by a grey winter-coat like sweater even thought it was the middle of summer. He was even using the sweater's cap to keep his skin color hidden, but a green monkey tail was coming out from his pants, ruining his disguise.

"Changeling?" Jinx yelled in a whisper. "One of the most dangerous of the Teen Tyrants… here?" She mentioned. "We need to be careful then… if we keep it low then maybe we can avoid a confrontation." And Wally nodded, asking Jinx to follow him with a movement of his head. The girl nodded and followed him, but neither of them actually thought their cover was going to be blown up abruptly just then.

"Jinx!" They both suddenly heard a yell. Seymour had entered the store, and he was furious, and both Jinx and Wally slapped their own foreheads hard. "Eye saw you! You think that just because eye am not wearing my armor eye can't use my powers? Think again!" He complained and then pointed toward Wally and Jinx, and both felt like allowing Earth to swallow them.

"Jinx?" Changeling mentioned. "Pink hair, grey skin, the leader of the H.I.V.E.?" He asked. And Seymour raised an eyebrow at what he was hearing. "Perfect! I needed an excuse to leave the store without paying!" And the teen took his sweater off, revealing his Teen Tyrant uniform in the form of black slim line pants with some red rectangles pilled together at the corners. His shirt was red, and with the emblem of a werewolf in black colors at his chest. He looked more savage and hairy than his other Earth's counterpart, and his eyes shined in an eternal shiny green color. But admiring his costume only lasted a few seconds before he transformed into a gorilla and began tearing the place apart in a rampage. "Step aside, weakling! I just want the H.I.V.E. leader for the moment!" Another major difference was this Changeling had enough control of his animal forms that he could even speak human tongue while on it.

"Good, he didn't recognize me… better get out of here." Wally added. His stomach was growling so much that he didn't even try to help at all. And even if he was fueled, he wouldn't since he was a villain at heart.

"Komai! Get some cover!" Wally suddenly heard both Jason and Billy yell. And once they yelled that last, both fused into one, surprising Komai a lot, since not only both fused, but once doing it, his costume appeared, revealing him as one of the H.I.V.E. "I will explain later. Right now I need to help our leader." He explained, and Komai nodded calmly. "Hey you big bully monkey! Face someone you own size!" And then Billy multiplied, and several of his clones ran toward the gorilla about to trap Jinx in his hands, who then placed his attention at the stampede of heroes coming his way. "Human parade!" All Billies yelled and began punching Changeling. Who in return just knocked and launched every Billy he could find around the place. "Geronimo!" They yelled. Since he was divided in more than five he was even finding the situation funny.

"Who else of the H.I.V.E. is going to stand in my way?" Changeling yelled. "No matter! I just need their leader!" And then he transformed into a wolf and was about to jump and bite Jinx's neck. But then he was showered by a rain of flying DVDs which began hitting the wolf's forehead. "Hey! Watch the fur! I'm going to sue you to animal rights!" He complained.

"Fetch it buddy! Run after the disc as the dog you are!" Gizmo mentioned. In the confusion, he managed to modify a common DVD reader into becoming a DVD launcher. Which in turn freaked out the Comic Book Guy, since his DVDs were being used as weapons. "What? I needed to throw something!" He complained.

"But why my limited edition Star Trek movies?" And Gizmo smiled and continued launching the movies toward Changeling. "You are a bad fan of a well-loved franchise worldwide! Ow, I'm so mad that I will… I will… delete you from my friend's list on messenger!"

"Ow, I'm so scaaaaareeeeed!" He made fun of the Comic Book Guy, who then went to his computer and deleted Gizmo. "Leave my friend alone, bully!" He yelled. But the wolf transformed into a Mammoth and launched himself toward him. "Woah! Heeeeelp!" He yelled, but Seymour launched himself toward Gizmo and saved his life. "Thanks." He added.

"Don't even mention it. But without my armor and only one useful eye, I can't use my powers correctly!" And the mammoth resumed with the rampage, and the whole store was trashed around, freaking the Comic Book Guy, who then began hyperventilating. "Hey swift feet, do something!" But Wally just saw how Changeling grabbed Seymour from the waist with its trunk and launched him away.

"Seymour!" Jinx yelled, and began blasting the giant animal with no luck. "Come on! Lay down!" And the mammoth then ran toward Jinx, and Wally finally reacted. "Kyaaaaa!" She yelled, but she wasn't in real danger anymore. In a split second, Wally had launched himself toward her and had saved her life. "Wally?"

"Don't call me that while I'm working." He added, and pressed his silver ring and released his costume, getting dressed in the Kid Flash costume. And once he was dressed and ready, Changeling freaked out and transformed back to his more human self. "Wazzup bugger brain?"

"Kid Flash?" Changeling mentioned. "Dude! You ruined it! We broke our backs in those boring meetings at Tyrants Tower planning how to bring down the Brotherhood of Justice and Lex Luthor, and you ruined it all! At least the Lex Luthor part!" Changeling mentioned with a smile, which meant the Teen Tyrants already got the Brotherhood of Justice cornered. "You also send Arsenal to the hospital. Red Raven is not happy."

"Is she ever?" And Changeling began laughing hard at that last. "You know who you are facing, don't you? You know how powerful I am. I could knock you out cold before you even transform." And Changeling growled. "Give up now and I won't hurt you." But then his stomach growled back to Changelings growls, and the green skinned one smiled. "I'm not hungry."

"What's the matter? Your new master doesn't feed you properly?" And Changeling transformed, this time into a furious tyrannosaur, which forced Wally to speed-evacuate the store. "I see you… that as much is an advantage. You aren't moving that fast now! When was the last time you were feed properly?"

"Properly? Not even when you cooked could I eat properly! You eat raw meat you animal fool!" And Changeling launched himself toward Wally, who dodged him barely. "Fine! I didn't want to fight you, but say hi to Arsenal when I send you to the hospital with him." And Kid Flash launched himself against Changeling, and began punching his tyrannosaur form. "I'm moving too slow!" He yelled.

"Ha! It tickles!" changeling mentioned and tried to bite Kid Flash, but before he could, Mammoth arrived while carrying a lot of food bags from the coffee shop and with his hands he caught Changeling's mouth and pushed it open.

"Move it!" Mammoth yelled, and Kyd Wykkyd, which forced his costume to appear, flew to Kid Flash's side and teleported him away and next to Jinx. "I'm not strong enough! Someone do something!"

"If I had full speed I would! But I don't move that fast! My powers are more than halved!" Kid Flash complained. "Can't you use your magic powers to do something before he eats nut-brain here?" And Jinx launched several hexes of pink energy, but was unable to bring Changeling down. "You control the energies of chaos! What's wrong?" and Jinx moved her head in negation not knowing what to say. But suddenly, a blast of violet light knocked the tyrannosaur down, and Changeling transformed back to his more human self and fainted.

"Great… there goes my incognito." Komai added. Her hands and eyes were glowing violet, surprising everyone, especially Billy, whose jaw dropped. "So you guys are the H.I.V.E. Can I join?" She added, and everyone exchanged looks with curiosity, and suddenly Jinx felt her legs being hugged hard by Billy, who multiplied several times.

"Let her join! Let her! We promise we will be good!" All Billies mentioned, and Komai just smiled at the view. "I think she likes me back. Please don't ruin it!" He mentioned, and Jinx smiled, nodding in agreement. "Hooray! Billy got a girlfriend baby!" He yelled, and Komai giggled. "I mean… well… never mind that." And everyone laughed at Billy hard.

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground.**

"What's this for?" Kid Flash asked while at B-3 as was usual. They returned to their headquarters shortly after defeating Changeling, and Mammoth was placing a lot of sandwiches he bought at the store in front of him. Everyone else was eating too, but Kid Flash was receiving a lot more than what he was expecting. "This is too much, even for me."

"You eat and fuel yourself!" Mammoth ordered, and Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at that last. "If you eat you will have full control of your powers, don't you?" Mammoth asked, and Kid Flash nodded. "Same as me! So we will eat tons to be ready, always!"

"Not sure if that's the way it works, but you won't see me complaining when it is food talk!" Kid Flash mentioned and began devouring everything at the table. But then Kyd Wykkyd's shadow appeared at his back, and Kid Flash faced him. "Torture me all you want, I'm not sharing." He mentioned, and then he noticed Kyd Wykkyd wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?" He wondered, but then slapped his own forehead hard. "Right… mute." And Kyd Wykked began doing signals to Mammoth.

"Mmm… its serious this time, isn't it?" Mammoth added. And Gizmo, who was playing videogames at that very moment, paused the game and faced Mammoth at the table. Billy was giving Komai a tour around the tower. But once he noticed the tension, he interrupted the trip and just faced Mammoth as well. "Well… we knew there would be troubles… we just… didn't think there were going to be this much." And Kyd Wykkyd moved his hands fast in preoccupation. "That serious?" And Kyd Wykkyd nodded several times. The group then began hearing the yelling coming from the bridge, where Jinx and See-More were discussing at. "Kyd Wyykyd says he overheard the discussion at the bridge. See-More is demanding Kid Flash to be kicked out, or he is out." And everyone exchanged looks.

"Wait?" Billy mentioned. "What did he do? He been helping us!" He complained, but then he divided. "Don't you remember Billy, he had been kissing you know who." And then a third Billy appeared. "He did what?" And everyone faced Kid Flash.

"I declare myself guilty. So what?" He mentioned, and everyone moved their heads in negation. "Whatever. It's not like she negated me to begin with. She can't resist my charms." And then everyone's jaw dropped, and Kid Flash gave them all an odd stare. "She is behind of me… isn't her." And Kyd Wykkyd made some movements with his hand as if cutting his own throat. "Don't need to be a genius to know what that means." And he turned around to face Jinx. The girl was depressed, and was still cleaning some of the tears away from her face. But she was still trying to smile for everyone's sake.

"True… I didn't…" She admitted, and then sat at the table while everyone faced her. "I will be brief… See-More said… that it was Kid Flash or him… and… regardless of how much it pains me… See-More is one of the good guys… and Kid Flash is too dangerous as a villain." And this time Kid Flash was also worried. He was too far as an insider as to be kicked from the team. "So… as the leader of the H.I.V.E. and in order to restore the lost order… I released See-More from his responsibilities at the H.I.V.E." And then an H-communicator was rudely thrown at the table, and everyone faced an annoyed See-More, who then walked toward Kid Flash and punched him hard in the face rudely before walking away and toward the elevators. Kid Flash was then about to stand up and go after him in an attack of rage, but Jinx spoke out first. "Don't stand up!" She ordered, and Kid Flash froze there. "None of you move… I promised See-More he was free to go without giving out any explanations and I'm keeping that promise." And everyone lowered their heads. "Show some dignity people. We respect his decision." And everyone nodded. "Now… I know the atmosphere is a little under the weather after the news… but…" Jinx added and took a ballerina costume out. "One goes, another one joins. Seeing the bright side of things we needed a room for our newest member, Brightfire." She mentioned, and the girl smiled softly for Jinx understanding she was trying to keep control even under such circumstances. "So, we need to initiate her." She continued and then kicked Billy.

"What?" He wondered. "Oh! Atmosphere change!" He whispered. "I will get the hat!" Billy added. "I will get the camera!" Another Billy added. "That's Gizmo's job." Another Billy continued. "I mean our camera. There is no way I'm missing Brightfire on a ballerina costume." And all Billies made a funny face when thinking about it.

"Fine with me. I'm an idol, I'm used to modeling clothes." She admitted, and everyone faced her in awe. "When you met me I was hiding from the paparazzi." She mentioned, and everyone's jaw dropped, minus Jinx's one who was depressed, and Kid Flash who felt guilty somehow. "So, should I use that ballerina costume, or can I use mine? I brought my wardrobe with me." But suddenly, Kyd Wykkyd interrupted the conversation while waving his hands and then hand-talking to Mammoth.

"Umm… I think we left something in the oven." Mammoth mentioned, and Kyd Wykkyd slapped his own forehead hard and pointed at the kitchen next to them. "I mean my oven… which is in my room… over there… and I need help from everyone but Kid Flash and Jinx because…" And Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes. "Arght! I'm not good with lies! Let's just leave them alone so they can talk this over, ok?" And Kyd Wykkyd breathed out in defeat. "Fine, I'm stupid, deal with it! You two got five minutes, and if after that nothing goes back to normal… well…" And Kyd Wyykyd showed his hand to Mammoth widely open. "We give you five more minutes… and so on until everything is all right." And everyone then left for Mammoth's room, allowing both Jinx and Kid Flash some alone time.

"I don't really know what to say." Jinx added, and Kid Flash just kept his silence. "See-More obviously over reacted… but you too were behaving as a total idiot." She added with rage, but she quickly calmed down. "See-More and I broke up." And that pained Kid Flash a little. "So I will just do this and get over with it, ok?" And Jinx then lifted the hand with the marks, and Kid Flash freaked out for a moment, thinking she was about to activate one of the three spells. But in the end, he was just slapped strongly by Jinx, and he ended rubbing his cheek after the painful sensation. "Much better! I needed to take that out of my chest." She added, and Kid Flash grew confused. "You don't have to apologize. I don't even expect you to do so. And don't worry, I'm sad, and may cry for a few days… but I forgive you." And he widened his eyes. "I don't know what will happen from now and on… but the H.I.V.E. recovers fast, you know. We are that strong, and haven't been together for enough time for this to be an unbearable loss. Let's just have hope of it returning to normal, slowly." And he nodded in agreement. "As for your feelings about me…" And he widened his eyes when hearing that last. "It would be unfair to give you an answer when I just break up with my now ex-boyfriend… but I promise to think about it carefully… ok…?" And Kid Flash said nothing, he actually couldn't believe it. Jinx was so strong, or pretended to be strong. Whatever it was, Jinx now got all of his admiration. "Anyway… I need to remind them that the initiation test is blindfolded… let's go…" She added.

"I will catch up later." He replied, and Jinx just nodded and went to Mammoth's room. "With See-More out of the picture. Destroying the H.I.V.E. will be much easier." He added, and his eyes shined red. "I can't believe this. I broke her heart, and not she admits she got a crush on me? Weakling excuse of a leader. But hey, I'm having fun." And he rubbed his chin with interest, but then his smile disappeared. "Strange… it hurts… my chest hurts…" And then he sat by the table once again. "I'm starting to hate this."

* * *

**Well, that's it for today! And for those who don't get who is who in this story yet since I'm using different versions of each character, here it goes:**

**Robin = Red Robin (Duh)**

**Raven = Red Raven (Seriously? Lol)**

**Starfire = Blackfire (Well, this one wasn't that obvious, it's actually confusing)**

**Beast Boy = Changeling (This one doesn't mind eating meat before someone asks)**

**Cyborg = Cyberion (Cough, Terminator version of Cyborg, cough)**

**Aqualad = Tempest**

**Speedy = Arsenal**

**Jinx = Jinx (I wasn't going to call her Pink Jinx!) Actually, most of the H.I.V.E. kept their original names, even Kid Flash, so this is not necessary.**

**Blackfire = Brightfire**

**Slade = Mr. Wilson (Umm… yeah… let's go for that, I actually wanted to call him Mr. Spalding, lol)**

**Brother Blood = Brother Sebastian**

**Control Freak = Comic Book Guy (Couldn't think about a name, and every time I see him, the Comic Book guy from the Simpsons pops into my mind)**

**Batman = Owlman**

**Mousier Mallah = Baron Mallah (And he got a funny mustache!)**

**Madam Rogue = Madam Elastic (Though incredible, anyone? Lol)**

**The Brain = The Great Thinker (Hey, I'm changing names, so don't blame me)**

**That's all for today, oh, and Kyd Wykkyd's and Billy's secret identities names are because of their voice actors…umm… right, Kyd Wykkyd… his names is from his drawing-creator, lol. As for See-More, I just wanted to use a name-pun somewhere, lol.**


	4. The Academy

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad for the many reviews, seriously, I wasn't expecting it… so I better finish this story fast so I end boring everyone to death, so this is the last chapter! (Just kidding). This author does awfully large stories, so let's hope I don't make that mistake again. For now I'm speeding up the progress by introducing tons of new characters in this chapter. So read, enjoy, and have fun.**

**anon: Really, I didn't know that, and I'm not being sarcastic. But I noticed Comic Book Guy was too long and boring. He is going for a name change in this chapter, lol, hope you like it. By the way, there will be several references to other shows or videogames, in last chapter is was Star Trek and The Elder Scrolls – Oblivion, I need to write them down here before I'm sued.**

**ForeverDeligthed: And I'm glad you are the biggest fan of this story, I am too, and I write it, lol. I will work hard for you to always be delighted by this story. And you don't have to wait anymore since honoring the new year, EARLY UPDATE!**

**Sofia Michelle: True being told, I am still a Linda for Wally supporter my dear friend. But I also like Flinx, and since this is Earth-03 I make the rules here! Well, actually I don't, I just have a little more liberty. And thanks for the Spanish message, and I will pass by one of your stories, eventually, but I got little attention spa… hey look! A butterfly! Lol.**

**Superherofan721: I know you are confused, but I didn't name the characters. Starfire's evil version appeared in a Teen Titans Go! Comic and she was named Blackfire. And before someone asks, in that same comic, Red Robin and Red Raven were boyfriend and girlfriend, so there is Rob/Rae here thanks to the comics, not because I support it (actually, he does, but that's not the point). About the awful childhood, I want to do something crazy for that, but at the same time I think I will end up ruining it, so I will mention the idea. I was thinking on having a Jinx in wonderland kind of chapter, but I better don't, that would ruin the story… or not… or maybe it will… can't decide! And about Jinx's powers, I explain why they don't work in this chapter.**

**KidFlashXJinx: Lol, actually, I kicked See-More out of the picture already. As for why I did, well, it bugged me having Jinx as the only girl in the team, so I kicked the character I was less fond off, nothing personal, but I need them to be seven. And this author is a he, not a she, lol. Oh, and you confused me back there.**

**KF fan: I already replied to you, but I will do it again. Thanks for your review, I truly enjoyed the constructive review. I will try to work on what you pointed out, and yeah, English is not my native language, Spanish is. So I will try to do my best to improve. And about the formal talking. Some characters will have that fixed, others like certain priest I'm using quiet a lot lately won't since he is supposed to be formal, but o well, I will work it out somehow… I think… I will truly try, it's my New Year's challenge.**

**Anyway, before I forget (takes deep breathe): I don't own the Teen Titans or any related DC comics character. I don't own Oblivion – The Elder Scrolls videogame parodied on last chapter. I don't own Skyrim – The Elder Scrolls (In case I used the wrong reference, he is not sure). I don't own Star Wars and Star Trek or whatever. I don't own Nintendo, or anything related. I don't own Super Smash Bros Melee, of the Legend of Zelda, or F-Zero whatever, or the Ice-climbers. I owe nothing, ok? I only own my brain and that alone is questionable.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. June 25, year 2004.**

"Come on, come on, work dang it!" Kid Flash complained while inside B-2 at Gizmo's workshop. He was currently using some of Gizmo's gadgets to modify the lighting-like wings from his mask. He was trying to improve his own gadgets with the H.I.V.E.'s technology, so he could read Gizmo's encrypting codes and find coordinates about their current underground location. Once having those coordinates, the Teen Tyrants could start an all-out attack against the H-bunker. "Great… I'm cool with dismantling stuff, but when it comes to build them back or improve them…it is more difficult than expected!" And he threw his tools away out of annoyance. "If I have to spend another month with these idiots I will end up believing in their good ways and giving up the good villain life!" And then the device he was fixing broke into pieces. "Dang it! These tools are useless!" He complained. Suddenly he began sweating hard, just as if the temperature inside the workshop had increased. He wasn't alone.

"Believing in their good ways, eh?" Kid Flash suddenly heard. And upon turning around, he freaked out and ended crashing with all of Gizmo's gadgets at the workshop. "Hello, Wally. Did you miss me?" In front of him was one of the Teen Tyrants, Red Raven. Wearing a black leotard and a Sebastian-red cloak. Her hood was on, and four shiny red eyes were facing him directly, consuming his soul, freaking him out. "It took me a great effort and meditation to finally find you. And now that I have, I'm struggling between shattering your soul or re-program you again you damn traitor! Give me one good reason of why should I spare your sorry life instead of force a brain seizure that will leave you motionless forever!" She yelled.

"Red Raven! Hi! Long time no see your beautiful crimson-soul devouring-spooky spider-like eyes that just drive me completely insane by the way." And the girl grunted with hatred. "Please tell me you are a soul projection!" He flinched and backed off and once again ended in the floor after tripping with another of Gizmo's gadgets. "Listen! I'm on your side!" And Red Raven yelled hard, and this time Kid Flash yelled as well in fear. "I'm serious! Ask Red Robin! I'm working undercover! I'm not one of the good guys! Never will be!" He continued out of fear.

"That better be true, Kid Flash!" She yelled, and then calmed down. "If it weren't because of Red Robin, however, I would destroy your mind with my soul-self." And Kid Flash began breathing out heavily. He truly feared Red Raven a lot. "Now… where are you? What is this place? I consumed almost all of my soul-self trying to find you. Speak now!"

"It is the H.I.V.E. underground headquarters. They call it the H-bunker." And Red Raven nodded. "And if you keep on freaking me out, they will wake up and find out I'm trying to build a decoder so I can translate their encrypting to more understandable coding. I'm one of your own, alright? You don't have to worry about me turning good."

"I doubt that!" She yelled, and Kid Flash gulped hard. "Listen to me, Kid Flash. I never willingly agreed on giving up consuming your soul! You are weak! Regardless of how valuable Richard thinks you are. The truth is you despise us! So unless you want to lose your humanity as Changeling and Cyberion did when they disobeyed my orders. I recommend you to not disappoint me! Or else…" And red flames surrounded the workshop, and Kid Flash began sweating out cold. "My rage will utterly consume your soul! And you will become one of my full-time puppets, with no way of disobeying my orders. Your soul will be mine! Understood?" She yelled, and for a moment there, Kid Flash closed his gloved hands and bit his lips with hatred. "What are you doing?" She wondered with an evil smile drawn on her lips.

"Nothing!" He yelled with hatred. "As you wish it will be done… mistress…" And Red Raven smiled at that last, while Kid Flash's eyes shined with rage, and then she disappeared, entering Kid Flash's soul. "Ught! For the love of the Crime Syndicate! Why does she always freak me out like this? One of these days I will… I will… curses! Who am I kidding? She totally freaks me out." And suddenly a light was turned on outside of the workshop, and Kid Flash began vibrating until reaching invisibility.

"Anyone there?" Jinx wondered, and faced all around the workshop finding no one. "I guess it was just my imagination." She continued, and then turned the lights off and began walking away, which won Kid Flash's curiosity. Since her room was on the top floor, there was no way she could have heard him. And even if she somehow did, Gizmo would wake up first despite always sleeping late playing videogames. And so, Kid Flash decided to follow her toward B-3, the meeting room. "I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Wilson." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, and faced a blue hologram standing on top of the eating table. It was Slade Wilson, a proud old man who looked really strong for his age. He also looked as if he had lost his left eye in a battle, perhaps a war since he was known as a war hero, and so, he wore a left-eye-patch. "As I was mentioning, the team got some minor internal affairs recently with the arrival of Kid Flash… See-More left the team after some… let's call them misunderstandings… and Brightfire is doing well in her training… I really don't see why we should all attempt the academy once again… isn't it like distrusting the project?"

"It's not a suggestion, Jinx. Leader or not of the H.I.V.E. the project belongs to me." And jinx nodded in agreement. "You disobeyed my orders. Internal relationships between the members is forbidden." And she bit her lips with sadness feeling guilty already. "Complete your objectives and I will allow it. Until then, you need to draw the line. This is too important an operation to ruin it with childish romanticism." And Jinx nodded once again and kept on lowering her head. "Also… I know you have been ignoring your assignments in favor of a fairy-tail. No matter how powerful Red Raven is, she is only a meta. I don't care about what Brother Sebastian says about the subject." And Kid Flash was surprised to hear that last. "Quit your investigation over the book of Azar and those ridiculous 'end of the world' prophesies. Now that the Brotherhood of Justice is down and their members are frozen by the Teen Tyrants at France. I need you and your team fully concentrated. You are all going back to the academy. I need you all in top shape. And in the end, we will see if your team is up to Luthor's expectations or not." And Jinx nodded once again. "Or… your leadership…" And she widened her eyes in surprise. "I'm sorry Jinx… you are my best student so far… but I'm not sure you got what it takes to reform this Kid Flash… Brother Sebastian and I got far different ideas on the matter. But in favor of our past friendship, I will test this do-gooder and see if he is for real… never forget, that Lex Luthor and I are no fools." And Slade cut the transmission off.

"I'm not worthless… Mr. Wilson… and I will prove it…" And Jinx then began cleaning her tears away. "My team is not worthless either. You will see… everyone will see… I'm sure of it, regardless of what you believe, we don't need to be military trained to be heroes. That will only turn us into symbols or order, just like the Crime Syndicate started." And Jinx swallowed hard, finally calming down. "Back to the academy, eh? I suppose that will be the best for now." And Kid Flash gave the situation some thoughts, before finally rushing away and back to his room.

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: H.I.V.E.**

**Volume Four: The Academy.**

* * *

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. July 05, 2004.**

"Go Billy! Beat him up! You can do it!" Komai yelled with anxiety while at B-3, where Billy and another Billy were playing videogames. "There! Use the power with player four! Don't let him catch you! Even he can't be that fast!"

"He is that fast! Go Kid Flash! Go! Show him how it's done!" Mammoth cheered. And both him and Komai exchanged glares of annoyance. Jinx arrived to the room just then, and once she did, she lowered her face ashamed. In almost more than a month, the team had had no real activity as heroes.

The Crime Syndicate had withdrawn a little to re-think their political strategy after the attempt to Lex Luthor's life. If they made another attack, it would be obvious the Crime Syndicate feared Lex Luthor could make it into the presidency of the United States. In the other hand, the Teen Tyrants didn't believe having more of their members going to the hospital being something healthy for their business. So they decided to concentrate in defeating the Brotherhood of Justice, and they eventually did, which was something the H.I.V.E. didn't know. Only Jinx had the details as well as Kid Flash since he spied on her.

These events lead the group into forgetting their heroic mission. They had that little attention span. They would go to the surface eventually, and do some minor crime-fighting. But without the challenge, Jinx knew the idea of going back to classes was more and more needed and understandable. Her team wasn't ready to stand against the Teen Tyrants and the Crime Syndicate yet. It was obvious when seeing Billy and Kid Flash playing videogames.

Currently, Billy was using two controllers to play a four player game. In the other hand, Kid Flash was using another two controllers, abusing his speed to control two characters in a fighting game and starting a competition. Mammoth and Komai were doing the cheering for team Kid Flash and team Billy. Kyd Wykkyd wasn't cheering, more like encouraging Kid Flash with his thumbs up, while Gizmo was cheering for Billy.

"The power count! The power count!" Both Mammoth and Komai yelled, and Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Do it! Now!" Both yelled, and at the screen, the draw message appeared, and both Kid Flash and Billy felt their eyes tickling them both in annoyance. "Sudden Death!" Both Komai and Mammoth yelled, and Kid Flash and Billy faced one another with defiance. There would be no mercy. "You can do it!"

"I'm going to kick your pixeled butt, Billy!" Kid Flash mentioned, and the brawl continued, and Billy button-smashed his two controllers to keep on to Kid Flash. "Dang it! I hate the Ice-Climbers! I feel like I'm fighting against four characters! Say goodbye to your Nana!"

"Nana, noooooooooo!" Billy yelled. "I will destroy your Dark Link and your Sebastian Falcon you criminal!" Billy yelled. And the never ending battle continued. "Leave Nana alone you bully! Eat my cold pants!"

"You eat my Falcon-Punch! Good bye Nana!" And Billy went furious and continued button smashing. "Hey! That's cheating, come here you little… oh no!" He yelled, and the screen let out a blasting-like sound. "Why do I always suicide with Sebastian Falcon? Not fair! But it doesn't matter. I still got Dark Link and his powerful B-up attack! Prepare to be cut in half you dwarves!" But before the button smashing could continue, the game was turned off. "What? Why? I almost had him!"

"I don't care!" Jinx yelled. Just then everyone noticed how serious she was, and they decided against complaining about their fun being ruined. "A few days ago I had a conversation with Mr. Wilson." And just then did Mammoth and Gizmo go serious as well. "We are going back to classes… all of us… he is disappointed because of our lack of results."

"Lack of results? We saved Lex Luthor." Mammoth yelled. And in that very moment, Jinx moved her head in negation. "The president died?" And Kyd Wykkyd slapped his own forehead hard at Mammoth's low brain-functions.

"He didn't die, barfbrain! He was saved, but not by us." Gizmo mentioned, and everyone faced Kid Flash, even Komai, who apparently just did to follow everyone's doings since she wasn't interested in politics. "Kid Flash made the safe."

"So it is now my fault? That's low, even for me. How come I'm never blamed for the things I do but I'm blamed for the ones I don't?" He complained, and Jinx moved her head in negation once again, and Kid Flash then noticed she was still mad at him. "Just forgive me already."

"I forgave you, but you can't expect me to act cool just yet." She added, and Kid Flash decided to ignore the whole thing. "It's not optional. A lot of people invested good money in the H.I.V.E. project, and those investors are demanding results. We haven't done any heroics lately, and maybe it was circumstantial, but the facts say different. We failed our first official mission, and the second one wasn't prevented by us, but by an outsider to the H.I.V.E. back then. Investors are complaining about their money going to waste, and one of those investors is Lex Luthor. So, if we don't want his investment to be retired, we better obey and give results. We are going back to classes, that includes Brightfire and Kid Flash."

"No complaints!" Kid Flash added, and everyone faced him in confusion. "What? There is nothing better than crushing other heroes' hopes. Just you wait for when I'm the top of my class and all those sorry losers understand they are out of their league." And everyone faced him with annoyance. "Not to mention it is a good opportunity for a high school romance. I still got my eye on you, babe." And Jinx showed her marks to him, and he backed off. "Ok, fine, I submit. I hate magic users a lot. Brain washing and soul devouring and chaotic magic spells that gives you bad luck is not healthy. Seriously people, freaking magic."

"Everyone get dressed and met me at the bridge. And remember. If we aren't the top seven… we can't return to the H-bunker." And everyone nodded in agreement but Brightfire and Kid Flash. "These are your uniforms… at school we don't use our costumes. You will understand when we arrive there." And Komai opened the clothing-box Jinx was delivering to her, and sweat dropped when seeing black pants and yellow stripped top. "Yeah, we are H.I.V.E. drones." Jinx mentioned while revealing an exact copy of the costume. The headmistress is… very special…" She informed.

"I'm not even going to start a bee-joke." Kid Flash mentioned and faced his new clothes. "Wait… there is no face mask here…" And then he flinched. "Are you serious? Why do I have to make my identity public to everyone at your school of heroes? That's just wrong!" He complained.

"Just get dressed and go to the bridge! That's an order!" And Kid Flash bit his lips in annoyance, spun around, and got dressed in black pants, yellow T-shirt, and black jacket on top of it. There was a beret as well, which was of Komai's liking, but Wally refused to wear it. "What? Yellow shoes too? Stupid do-gooders! If this was a criminal school everyone would wear what they wanted!" He complained.

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground.**

"Ugth! I'm never getting used to this… I think I wanna throw out!" Komai complained, and then curled down and began doing weird noises. "What's wrong with the boom-tube? Three of my four stomachs are complaining!" She informed, and just then both Billy and Jason went green and ran searching for a place to throw out. "I wasn't serious." She informed and then covered her mouth. "This is awful."

"You are all pathetic." Wally added and then burped. His metabolism was so fast it was easy for him to recover. He then faced the heroes all around the school, all of them facing the H.I.V.E with curious faces. "You know… I could just learn all of their secret identities and destroy them when reaching the surface."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Jinx added, and Kid Flash faced her and crossed his arms. "We don't use our real names here. We are heroes and that's all." And she then began walking toward the front doors of the dome-looking building, and everyone made a reverence at her when she passed by. "Here in the H.I.V.E. academy, only the top seven can enter the H-bunker and got free access to all of the school."

"Top seven? But when I met you, you were just six." Kid Flash mentioned, and Billy and Jason cleared their throats. "You don't count, you are only one." He complained.

"But goes to two different classes and takes two different tests. That makes Numerous a double member. He even got two payrolls." And he nodded. "At any rate. We need to select our applications. There are three branches on the H.I.V.E. Meta, Tech and Magic. You select a branch and continue with your classes accordingly. Some classes link together in some subjects, but mostly are separated branches." She explained, and Kid Flash then noticed some students yelling and inviting the new comers to their branches.

"Tech-Branch seeking for new members! You got no muscles and weren't bitten by a radioactive magician, then come to Tech-Branch!" And if the surprise wasn't enough, one of the members of the Tech-Branch was actually the Comic Book Guy. "Wanna craft your own light-saber? Then come to Tech-Branch!"

"Gizmo and See-More were both graduates of Tech-Branch." Jinx explained, and Gizmo walked toward the Comic Book Guy, who initially complained and negated him, but ended giving him the papers for the application. "Mammoth and Numerous are from Meta-Branch, each branch is divided in specializations, Numerous always takes two different subjects." And Kid Flash made a mockery, not understanding, or simply not caring enough. "It's simple: the Magic-Branch is divided in spell casting and illusionism. Tech-Branch goes for gadgets and martial arts. Meta-Branch goes for power or technique. Maybe you should join Mammoth or Billy there. I heard the technique subject does wonders for those who aren't major powerhouses." Jinx continued and pointed at a rock-looking monster. "That's Cinderblock, the runner-up of Meta-Branch."

"Welcome back to Meta-Branch!" The golem added, and accepted both Mammoth and Billy in his school. "Wanna punch faces? You are punch first ask later? Here we will show you how to punch first and ask later and still be right! You destroy the city and they want to sue you? There is a new legal class so we face-splatters can break noses legally."

"I like that guy already." Kid Flash mentioned. But then he faced the Tech-Branch and remembered the problem with his gadgets. "No! I'm not going that way. There is no way in hell I will find myself surrounded by nerds over there."

"Both of my ex-boyfriends were graduates from Tech-Branch, and they aren't nerds!" Jinx complained, and Kid Flash blinked twice at that last. "What?" She complained.

"Two ex-boyfriends? That's two more of what I thought you would have." And Jinx went furious and showed her marks to him. "Aaaaah! Ok, relax! I want my internal organs to remain intact please." And Jinx blinked twice at that last. "You got no idea of how powerful that spell is, do you?" And Jinx faced her marks. "Never mind! I'm going to Tech-Branch! Maybe then will you have a third ex-boyfriend from that branch."

"So first you flirt me and then you say it won't work?" She complained, and Kid Flash noticed what he just said. "You don't have the brains for Tech-Branch." And Kid Flash grew a vein on his forehead. "And you aren't magic-influenced, so go punch stuff at Neanderthal-Branch." She instructed, and more and more veins popped at his forehead.

"Want to take a bunny out from your hat? Or just want a bunny made hat?" Both heard someone yell, and they saw a magician transforming a bunny into a bunny-hat, which began jumping all around the campus and freaking out everyone. "Want to master the mystic arts? Or you wanna be an illusionist? If you are not magic-born, we will at least help people think you are!" The magician continued, and pulled a handkerchief chain from his nose.

"Professor Mumbo!" Jinx yelled and ran toward him, same as Kyd Wykkyd. "We are here for the application! We are returning to school!" She informed, and Mumbo took an application sheet from Jinx's ear. "I love that trick."

"Pfft, magic." Kid Flash complained, and then he faced Brightfire, who was thinking very carefully about her choice. "Just go to Meta-Branch already." He added out of annoyance.

"You think so? But there are martial-arts classes on Tech-Branch, which makes me believe it's not entirely filled with nerds… besides… I do want to craft my own light-saber." And Kid Flash sweat dropped. "Fine, I'm going for Meta-Branch. After all, I still want to find out what's the big deal with there being a Jason and a Billy."

"Unreal… are you truly trying to get to know them?" And Brightfire nodded in agreement. "The answer is simple. He is mentally unstable. Same as everyone in the H.I.V.E. and apparently, all heroes to begin with. This is useless!"

"Maybe Tech-Branch will change your mind." Brightfire added and then took an application sheet from the Comic Book Guy, who then smiled enamored when thinking Brightfire would join his branch, but then his heart crumbled when noticing she was delivering it to Kid Flash. "I have heard you already know how to control your powers correctly, so how about a change for the better?" And Kid Flash snatched the form from her hands. "With that attitude you will never win Jinx's heart." And Kid Flash rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just try." And then Brightfire left for her branch, while Kid Flash faced the application.

"Tech-Branch? Seriously?" Jinx added. "Wow, maybe I underestimated you." She smiled, and Kid Flash rubbed his chin with interest. "Just give an opportunity to this school… who knows… maybe you will end turning good in heart at least a little… I'm still not giving up on you…"

"Go out with me and I may considerate being good full time." He flirted, and Jinx just lowered her face ashamed but with a smile on her lips. "Just forget about that loser already." And Jinx placed her hand in front of his face.

"Don't call him a loser." She informed. "You know… the only reason See-More and I were dating was… because I was afraid of rejecting him… I didn't truly love him… you know… that's why it doesn't hurt… much…" And Kid Flash faced her with interest. "Yet… I keep on rejecting you… and each time I do…" And then Jinx turned around and began walking away. "…I'm late for classes…"

"Is she serious?" Kid Flash wondered, and then faced the application-sheet. "…Please… as if I believed in this garbage…" He added. But suddenly, he signed the papers and delivered them to the Comic Book Guy. "Here is your stupid registration. Now what's my classroom?"

* * *

"No… stinky… way…" Gizmo complained upon seeing Kid Flash entering his classroom. He couldn't believe it, and apparently, neither could Kid Flash. "That barfbrain will ruin it! If he doesn't make it to the top seven then Jinx will be disappointed! Now I will have to do his homework!" Gizmo complained, and Kid Flash sat next to him.

"I was going to force you to do it anyway." Kid Flash added, and Gizmo felt a vein popping at his forehead. "I'm already regretting this. Why in the world did I agree to this? Its Jinx's fault, she is dominating me. I feel like a wounded dog being ordered around by my master. Curses! There are tons of better looking girl's than her!"

"Giack! I better keep on working in my anti-cooties formula." Gizmo added, and Kid Flash stood up and went in search for another sit. "No wait! Stay with me! Without Mammoth around I'm going to be bullied by everyone here!" He added.

"They are all nerds. How can you be nerd-bullied?" And then Kid Flash noticed something was different. "Wait… only you and the Comic Book Guy look nerd enough… everyone else looks… well… cool…" He admitted.

"Tech-Branch is full with martial artists you fool! Gadgets is only a subject!" And then a girl with messy black hair spanked Kid Flash, who blushed madly and tried to face the girl in annoyance, only to be surprised by a white cat smile. "Great. Now Cheshire got her eyes on you. Jinx will be disappointed."

"Meooooow, handsome." The girl mentioned and took a sword out. "You… me… and a blade fight… you win, then I do anything you want. I win, you are mine." The girl added, and Kid Flash smirked.

"Cheshire, that's my sit." Another student informed, and Cheshire hid her sword and jumped her way back to her sit. "You will do better to stay away from her. She is weird. She thinks defeating someone in combat is the same as falling in love." A teen with a silver mask and a red 'X' adorning it added. "The name is X… pleasure to meet you." He added and sat down. "Do you have a name, or should I call you anonymous?"

"Kid Flash." He added, and everyone around the classroom stared at him with concern and fear. "Fastest Boy Alive." He finished, and everyone took their weapons or lighted their powers and got ready for a brawl. "This is going to be fun." He added and cracked his fingers. Being ready to give the group a beating.

"Order class. Kid Flash is a special guest." Someone interrupted, and Kid Flash smiled evilly when seeing Slade Wilson walking inside of the room. "I will not tolerate insubordination in my class. So I advise you people to behave. I hope I made myself clear, Kid Flash." And Kid Flash just went back to his sit. "Now. I will take attendance." And Kid Flash's boredom began. "Cheshire." And the messy haired girl with the mask waved her hands. "No masks in my class, take it off." And the girl complained and took it off. Afterwards she stuck her tongue out in annoyance. "Gizmo." And the young boy raised his hand. "Katarou." A young man with his muscles ripping apart his uniform raised his hand with a serene smile despite his body proving different. "…Kid Flash…" Slade mentioned carefully, and Kid Flash just waved his hand out of annoyance. "Mr. Freak… going for yet another name change? Unless you change your costume or powers you shouldn't. This is the last time." And the fat and now former Comic Book Guy nodded in agreement. "Overcharge." An electric monster then raised his hands, which also filled Kid Flash's hair with static, forcing Gizmo to laugh at him. "Terrax." Slade continued. "I'm surprised you didn't chose the Meta-Branch, young lady, considering the nature of your powers." And the blond haired girl nodded and smiled for her professor. "And last but not least… X." And the teen next to Kid Flash raised his hand. "Very original name."

"I was going to go for Red Hood… but changed my mind." X mentioned, and Slade nodded in agreement. "Are we all the heroes there are?"

"Not really… only the heroes we need." Slade mentioned. "Eight heroes then… biggest group so far." And Kid Flash smiled silently, and Gizmo elbowed him so he would remain in silence. "I will be quick then. We all know why we are here. The world is in great danger. Day after day there are more crimes… more unnecessary deaths as well… and we are getting tired of being controlled by the Crime Syndicate, and it's many branches… specially, the Teen Tyrants. So… you will all be trained into becoming great heroes. And as a motivation to your efforts, there will be a special price for the top seven members. You can all become members of the heroic integration of volunteer enforcers, also known as the H.I.V.E. and gain access to the H-bunker and its technology, not to mention a payroll. But only if you are able to graduate as one of the top seven. Gizmo here, is already a graduate, and fighting for his stay at the H.I.V.E." And everyone faced Gizmo with admiration. "Now. We will first see what you are all made about. We are going to the Hexagon." And the whole room began shaking and moving down as if it was sinking, and despite everyone freaking out about that last, Gizmo was jumping up and down on his sit.

"Oh boy, the Hexagon! The ultimate fighting arena!" Gizmo added, and Kid Flash faced him with curiosity. "I designed it myself! It's like a war room, where heroes fight one another and try to be the first ones to reach the central hexagon! To be a member of the H.I.V.E. you need to dominate all opposition, and stand proudly in the middle of the arena."

"Sounds like a piece of cake to me." Kid Flash mentioned while the room continued sinking. And while making their way down, Kid Flash caught the first glimpse of the hexagon. "Wow! This place is huge!" Kid Flash mentioned upon their arrival to a giant dome-like arena, and saw a deadly looking labyrinth, and inside, Mamoth and Brigthfire were brawling one another. "Cool. I like this school already. Nothing better than humiliating everyone here."

Mammoth and Brigthfire were dodging blasts from many turrets all around the labyrinth and at the same time fighting one another. Cinderblock, the student which greeted them to the Meta-Branch, was resisting the blasts while trying to find his way around the labyrinth with no luck. Billy was fighting himself, which of course confused Kid Flash a lot, but he ignored him and searched for other students, trying to know how powerful the heroes really were. There was a young man with orange hair and creepy looking green eyes. And he got the power of transforming his hands into violet-colored clay forms, such as giant hammers which he used to destroy the turrets. He was lost in the labyrinth, and upon not finding his way out, he began throwing out a green liquid, it was an acid which opened holes in the labyrinth. When seeing the main board, Kid Flash read his name as Plasmus.

"That dude is so gross." Kid Flash added, and then the room landed at the stadium, filling an aperture where the chairs fit perfectly. A few meters next to them were the empty sits of the Meta-Branch, fighting at the arena at the moment. At their right where the few students of the Magic-Branch, between them, Jinx, who was paying very close attention to the fight taking place. Kid Flash decided not to care too much about her and instead continued analyzing the heroes at the battlefield.

There was a large man wearing a blue armor. And he was trying to punch a girl flying around the arena. Their names were Adonis and Angel. Kid Flash suddenly heard some clapping, Kyd Wykkyd was jumping and clapping at the Magic-Branch, and the girl with the angel wings smiled, waved at him, and continued with the fight.

"That's Kyd Wykkyd's girlfriend. Her name is Angel." Gizmo added, and Kid Flash blinked twice out of surprise, not truly believing Kyd Wykkyd could have a girlfriend at all. It surely was a surprise. "They began dating shortly before you arrived to the team. Don't ask me how he did it." And Kid Flash nodded and continued enjoying the fight. Suddenly, a huge alien-like hero grew up and tried to walk past the walls, his name was Extra Large. But the turrets began blasting him from time to time and forcing him to lose equilibrium, and he ended falling inside of the labyrinth once again. "Ha! Flying and growing in size won't help you! My labyrinth is invincible! Muahahahahaha!"

"Aren't we going to be inside later?" And Gizmo suddenly lowered his head. "I suppose that means we are. Good luck flying out of this one." He made fun of Gizmo. Between the members of the Meta-Branch was also a teen using a shield with an 'H' labeled on it, and fighting a punk-looking brawler hero, their names were Shield and Rocker, and where more fists and brawl than strategy at all. Excluding Billy's clone, they were a total of ten heroes from the Meta-Branch, which would have worried Kid Flash, if it weren't because the Magic-Branch held only three members: Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd, and a man with long white hair and who was surrounded by bandages.

"Got ya!" They all heard Mammoth mention once he trapped Brigthfire in his arms and began hugging her hard, crushing her bones. Mammoth wasn't that strong to hurt Brightfire, but he was slowly pressing her harder and enough for her too feel it. "You won't resist me for too long!"

"Jason! He is hurting Brightfire!" Billy complained, and was then punched in the face by Jason. "Sorry, what you said?" Jason asked, and then Billy pointed at Mammoth. "Time to become Numerous." He added, and both fused, and once they did they divided into several copies and all of them jumped toward Mammoth and began scratching and biting him.

"Ouch! Hey! I'm busy here!" Mammoth complained and began launching Numerous all around the labyrinth. In the meantime, Brightfire recovered, reunited violet energy in her hands, and blasted Mammoth away. She then began flying around the place, found Extra Large in the way and punched his face rudely, then continued flying until reaching the middle of the labyrinth while dodging the many blasts trying to hit her, and finally reached the central hexagon, and once she did, the blasts were over, and she fainted in the middle of the hexagon.

"Outstanding job, young lady." A man wearing a black costume and a white cape mentioned while floating down. He was the main professor of the Meta-Branch, and helped Brigthfire up. "I see a bright future in you. And I know about brightness, since I am light itself. Dr. Light." He informed, and Brigthfire won some air and then made a reverence for him. "Students of the Meta-Branch. Know here and now, that only by beating the Hexagon will you be able to become full-time members of the H.I.V.E. And know as well that the Hexagon got seven difficulties, with this one being only the first one." And Brigthfire fell to her knees not truly believing her effort was only the beginning. "A hexagon got six corners. But the H.I.V.E. got seven members. Six pillars, one leader. Such is the philosophy of the H.I.V.E. If the pillars fall, the leader goes with them, and if the leader fails, the pillars will have nothing to sustain. Only the best of the seven will become leader. And the other six, the pillars. Use your powers wisely." And the students all clapped toward Dr. Light.

"Thank you, Dr. Light my old friend." Brother Sebastian mentioned upon his arrival to the arena using some discs as floating mediums of transportation, which helped him evade the labyrinth. Fortunately, the turrets where turned off. Slade joined them both in their meeting. "We are all ready for the Magic-Branch introduction, unless you tech users feel like claiming the Hexagon." Brother Sebastian mentioned. "Oh, please, you don't have to say it. I do know you want to be the last one to show off, as usual, Slade."

"I will forever curse your mind reading powers, Sebastian." Slade mentioned, and the mind reader smiled. "We will proceed with the Magic-Branch. Just try not to destroy the whole stadium please." Slade mentioned. Everyone then returned to their places, leaving Brother Sebastian in the middle.

"The Magic-Branch as usual is the calmest of all branches. We go only three members and they don't talk much." And Kyd Wykkyd felt like crying, but Jinx just hugged him and helped him calm down. "Between them, two of my finest students, Jinx, and Kyd Wykkyd. And recently, after finding him trapped in one of the books of my personal library, the dragon, Malchior." And the three made it to the start line. "Have fun everyone. And please, don't break a leg… or vaporize one another, I'm serious Malchior." And the trio made a reverence. "And Jinx, please, he can't take his eyes off of you, of course he is watching."

"Brother Sebastian!" She complained out of embarrassment, and Brother Sebastian just smiled at her. "Se-se-seriously! I wasn't thinking about you watching me, Kid Flash!" And then everyone laughed, and Kid Flash smiled as well. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked, and Brother Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Brother Sebastian! Can you please erase all of their memories? Please, I'm begging you!"

"But why? It's no fun to keep secrets. It's funnier to embarrass everyone else with my mind reading powers. If I don't exploit my powers, then where is the fun of having them?" And Jinx faced him with teary eyes. "Now, have fun." And Malchior then rushed inside of the labyrinth, followed by Kyd Wykkyd, and upon recovering from the shock, Jinx entered as well.

"Honestly! Brother Sebastian is so cruel sometimes!" She added and launched her hexes of pink energy toward Kyd Wykkyd, who freaked out and opened a portal to absorb them. "Nothing personal." She added and clasped her fingers, and Kyd Wykkyd opened another portal at a wall and jumped inside, then closed it before a wave of pink energy could hit him, and ran through the labyrinth from the other side of the wall. "Piece of cake. I will just conjure a spell to point me in the right direction. But first I will cast a chaos ring around me." And Jinx lifted a finger, and the chaos energy exploded and hit the turrets, which then began malfunctioning and launching blasts toward one another, destroying themselves in the progress. "That should give me enough time to… aaaaak!" She yelled and dodged a blast of light from one of the turrets. "I didn't hit them all? But I never fail my spells!" And she began dodging the blasts and throwing hexes at the towers. "Why am I feeling weaker?" She asked herself and kept on jumping around and blasting turrets.

In the meantime, Kyd Wykkyd kept on phasing through walls, but suddenly found green flames cutting his phasing through. Malchior was attacking him, and he moved his hands quickly trying to say something.

"Hey! Do you hug you mother with those hands?" Mammoth complained from the distance, and Brightfire, next to him, just faced him with curiosity. "Never mind. Just remind me to wash his hands when we return to the H-bunker."

"So… he just bad handed Malchior?" And Mammoth nodded in agreement. "I only know one earthling hand-swearing. Want me to show it to you?" She wondered.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you are talking about, so please don't." Mammoth added, and instead tried to face the battlefield. "Wait? You an alien?" He complained.

"You thought I was bitten by a radioactive orange? I'm orange for X'Hal's sake!" She complained, and then they dodged a hex of pink energy that almost cut them in half. "What's wrong with Jinx?" She wondered.

"Maybe she is an alien too. She got grey skin after all." Billy added. "And creepy looking pink hair." Jason mentioned, and both then dodged another hex of pink energy. "We were joking!" Both complained.

"I'm sorry!" Jinx yelled, and then decided to quit using her powers. "Seriously. First my powers fail me against Changeling and now this." And she decided to run her way through the labyrinth and dodge the blast from the turrets. But once trying to turn around a corner, she saw Kyd Wykkyd running with his cape burning in green flames. "That Malchior is really something." She informed, and Kyd Wykkyd made various gestures while pointing at his burned cape, Jinx then faced Mammoth at the distance.

"He says it was his favorite cape!" And Jinx rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then faced Kyd Wykkyd once again, and he continued moving his hands. "He wants to team up!" And Malchior then transformed into a dragon and threw his green flames toward Mammoth. Brightfire, Jason and Billy took their distance, while Mammoth was burned crispy, and then faced Malchior with an annoyed face. "Malchior says he wants me to shut up." The burned Mammoth mentioned, and Jinx grew a vein at her forehead.

"Ow, that dragon will get it. You got your truce." Jinx added, and Kyd Wykkyd smiled. "For some reason, I can't use my powers correctly, but you can. So this is what we will do. Give me a shadow portal." She added, and Kyd Wykkyd delivered a shadow sphere to her. Open it when I tell you to." Kyd Wykkyd then nodded, and both split up." Malchior was then blasted by several turrets, and he burned them all down. He was close to arriving to the central hexagon, but then Kyd Wykkyd kicked his giant foot, and the dragon faced him in annoyance, he then made funny faces, and the dragon began blasting him, and forcing him to teleport around. "Not yet!" Jinx yelled, and Kyd Wykkyd tried to hand-talk, but there was no one to read his talking, and so, he ended running away from Malchior. "Now!" She yelled, and Kyd Wykkyd opened a portal once the green flames were about to hit him, and the flames entered the portal. "Hey Malchior!" She yelled, and Malchior turned to his right, only for the portal in Jinx's hand to open and blast Malchiors face. "Next time, don't bully Mammoth, or you will know me mad!" She added while Malchiour fell to the insides of the labyrinth and transformed back to his mummy self in weakness. Just then, Kyd Wykkyd ran past Jinx, took her hood and covered her face with it, opened a portal, and threw her inside, forcing her to reappear a couple of meters in midair and fall to the floor. "Hey! What was that for?" She complained, and Kyd Wykkyd made some hand gestures before running away, Jinx then faced Mammoth.

"Truce over!" Mammoth yelled, and Jinx went furious, stood up, and began launching hexes of pink energy toward Kyd Wykkyd. "You can do it, boss! Go Kyd Wykkyd!" And the hexes and the shadows began crashing, but in the end, Jinx's powers went out of control again, and one of her hexes destroyed a nearby wall, which began falling on top of her. Just then Kid Flash stood up, rushed to her side and carried her out of danger. "Show off!" Mammoth yelled, while Kid Flash rushed past the obstacles and made it out of the labyrinth with Jinx in his arms, allowing Kyd Wykkyd to claim victory and to dance in the middle of the Hexagon with happiness.

"Well done, the three of you." Brother Sebastian mentioned, and then faced Kid Flash and the blushing Jinx at his arms, who just moved her legs wanting him to put her down already. "Now, that's something you don't see every day."

"Let go! Let me go you bully! Put me down or I swear I will activate one of my marks!" She complained, and Kid Flash just faced her with a warm smile on his face, which forced her to shiver with anxiety. "Not fair!" She complained, and then Brother Sebastian flew to their side and pulled both of their ears. "I wasn't having bad thoughts!"

"You were." Brother Sebastian sentenced and then released them both. "It is your student's turn, Slade." Brother Sebastian added. "Although, we left a disaster behind. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day for their combat session, since as you can see, Malchior's powers are too great, and a certain spell from my best student is messing with her powers." He added while taking Jinx's hand and pointing at the mark.

"We will continue with the competition albeit the incidences." Slade mentioned. "Everyone to the hexagon. Let's show these magic users how it is done." Slade continued.

"Save yourself the effort. Everyone knows I will win." And Kid Flash placed Jinx down, began vibrating his molecules, and entered the labyrinth and reached the hexagon in the blink of an eye. "There is nothing you and your school can teach me." He sentenced.

"Oh, but there is… Kid Flash…" Slade mentioned. "I can teach you how not to trust your powers. So when you lose them, you know how to work it out." And Kid Flash doubted it, but there was something in Slade's words that won his attention. "You think your powers are great. But it's not the powers. It's the person and what he or she does with those powers. If you were truly a hero, you would find a way to use your powers not to save yourself, but to save others… and I believe you can be a great hero… otherwise, you wouldn't have saved her." Slade mentioned, and Jinx blushed madly at that last.

"Let's please leave that door open to further consideration, but not accept it as a fact quiet yet." Brother Sebastian mentioned, and everyone faced him with curiosity. Just then Kid Flash flinched and backed off. "Hit the nail, didn't I?" He added silently, and Kid Flash bit his lips in hatred. "Jinx. If you would be so kind, I need to speak to you privately in my office. Mr. Wilson, I will take Kid Flash away from you for a little chat regarding his… how to say it… motivations." And Slade understood what was going on and nodded in agreement. "Dr. Light, I will see you for tea certainly, after I'm done with the troublesome students." And everyone left them all alone, and Kid Flash faced Brother Sebastian in hatred. "How could you not notice it when you first entered my church? No secret eludes me, Kid Flash. I know you are just pretending."

"Right… then I should probably lobotomize you now that I know you know." Kid Flash mentioned. "If you have been inside my mind, then you know me better than anyone, Brother Sebastian… you know I'm yet to cross that line, but I'm not afraid to cross it." He added, and Brother Sebastian nodded in agreement. "But tell me… why…? How can you not stop me when you know I'm only using the H.I.V.E. for my selfish plans of greatness? Why not stopping me when you can before it is too late and I decide to silence you for good to keep my cover."

"Because I know what Red Raven did to you." And Kid Flash widened his eyes. "I can read your mind as an open book. I know all about your scheme to destroy the H.I.V.E. graduates, the academy, and all heroes in favor of a place between the Crime Syndicate. But I can't read what is yet to be written." And Kid Flash faced him with determination. "So I will take the risk. There is a shine on hope in your heart. It shines with a bright blue light in the middle of a parade of red rage. So, if you could read my mind. I am asking the same question over and over again. Why not? Perhaps Jinx truly can change you. And if I'm wrong, I will deal with the consequences."

"You open your mouth to reveal the truth to anyone, Brother Sebastian… and I will cut your tongue off your mouth." And Brother Sebastian then smiled and made a reverence. "I don't believe you. What you are doing is digging your own grave. Don't you care about your students? Don't you care about Jinx and the things I could do to her?"

"Why? Do you care about Jinx and the things you can do to her?" And Kid Flash was caught off guarded. "Thought so." Brother Sebastian mentioned, and began walking away. "Enjoy the H.I.V.E. academy. I will be there for whenever you wish to speak. Mr. Wilson is not good with words, he is harsh and horrible. Oh… he drives me crazy some times. Dr. Light will also help, but he talks too much. If you just wish to have some fun, come to me, no mind reading or stupid Mumbo Jumbo, no offence to the illusionist teacher from the Magic-Branch by the way." And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh… I'm afraid of dying… Kid Flash… I don't need you to ask yourself that question…" And Kid Flash covered his head trying to prevent Brother Sebastian from reading it. "Just try to live your life at your limits. Believe me. It does wonders to your health. I'm more than 200 years old!" And Brother Sebastian retired, and entered his office at one of the corners of the Hexagon area, leaving behind a more than confused Kid Flash. Upon entering his office, Jinx flinched and sweat dropped, just then Brother Sebastian pulled both of her cheeks hard, forcing her into a weird face. "I don't need to mind read you to know you were once again daydreaming about you and Kid Flash walking by the beach and while holding hands with the sun setting at your backs. I think I even saw a unicorn running on top of a rainbow bridge once you foolish daydreaming girl." He added.

"But those are not dirty thoughts!" She complained, and Brother Sebastian finally released her, walked to his side of the desk, and sat there with his permanent smile drawn on his face. "I'm sorry I was a disappointment today… lately my powers have been unpredictable or weak… I don't understand what is going on."

"That's what happens when you need to maintain a seal." Brother Sebastian mentioned, and Jinx faced him with confusion. "The marks on your and Kid Flash's hands. They need a great amount of chaotic energy to be maintained. In other words, your powers are demanding chaos to keep the marks. Otherwise, they will activate themselves. You will keep on suffering of uncontrollable chaos energy until your spells are used. I told you it was a dangerous enchantment for a reason, but did you listen? Oh no, everyone thinks old Brother Sebastian is an eccentric old man who believes the angels will always protect him. And whose mind is never wrong and is always in peace." And Jinx was about to speak, but Brother Sebastian pointed at his brain. "Please, I know what everyone thinks about me. And I'm not that good either, I gamble. Where do you think I get enough money to help paying the expenses of the Hexagon being destroyed? Charity? Ha! This world is all but that."

"But you said gambling was bad." Jinx complained, and Brother Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Never mind that. I know using the marks was wrong… but I really think Kid Flash can be changed… you believe it too… right…?" And Brother Sebastian faced Jinx with determination.

"I do." And Jinx was glad to hear that last, but somehow, Brother Sebastian's smile wasn't of her liking. "But not because of his interesting red eyes and his charming smile." And Jinx flinched. "Girl, you only tried to convert him because you liked him, and you were dating See-More. You are truly selfish sometimes." And Jinx lowered her face ashamed. "Slade got a theory… I don't share it, for me it is ridiculous, but oh well… my old friend got many reasons for me to believe in him. He thinks humans in this world are evil because our hearts is in the wrong side of our bodies. You see, our heart is in the right, when it should be in the left, or so he says since our brains function with a good hemisphere and a bad hemisphere and all that scientific garbage he is always saying. As if where our heart was placed at was important. What does he want me to do? Rip a heart apart and place it where it should be and see if it works?" And Jinx was horrified when hearing that last. "I believe what I am trying to say is. We know, that regardless of all odds… there is always a bit of hope in everyone's hearts. Forget if it is in the right of your chest or you are a monster and got your heart at the left side of your chest… the human heart can't be controlled because of its position. I believe in Kid Flash's heart." And Jinx smiled when hearing that last. "And you should be more concerned about his heart, not his butt."

"I wasn't thinking about that!" And Brother Sebastian pointed at his brain. "So unfair… it's impossible to talk with you, Brother Sebastian." And the odd priest laughed at that last. "I wish life was simpler… what's so wrong with believing in a world where people were good of hearts… and not plain evil… Kid Flash… he scares me… I always got that feeling of him not being honest… just like if he… only wished to hurt us… and the worst the better." And Brother Sebastian went serious this time.

"It happens… sometimes…" He admitted. And Jinx faced him with concern. "As that brick face of Slade Wilson would usually say. Sometimes you should believe in your instincts… well, to hell with my instincts. If I listened to my instincts, and not my heart, I would have used my powers to lead my church in a far different direction… now that… would have been horrible." And Jinx nodded. "Instead, I'm thinking about rainbows and unicorns. God bless the irony of who I am right now, and who makes me think that way."

"Enough! I don't think about unicorns all the time!" Jinx added in annoyance. "How can you be all cool one moment and be a total jerk the next one? I'm a girl, and I like cute stuff, but I don't think about them all the time." And Brother Sebastian smiled. "Thanks for lightening my mood… I will get over it soon. I just… feel horrible for never loving See-More the way he loved me… it makes me feel… well… evil…"

"Oh, and I suppose Kid Flash makes you feel…" And Jinx then launched the cushion of her chair to Sebastian's face, stood up, and began walking away. "I hope I was of help." He dared mentioning while Jinx opened the door of his office and stepped outside.

"Barely!" She complained and stuck her tongue out at him, and then she closed the door rudely, and Brother Sebastian blinked twice in confusion.

"What did I say?" And then it hit him. "Oh… well, I suppose I could try to be colder." He added, but then he went serious. "No… I need to be charismatic for all those who can't." And he faced a picture of himself, Slade Wilson, and another woman in the middle of the two of them. "Slade my old friend… one day I wish to see you smile as when we were young… I just hope that day arrives before I am eaten by an inter-dimensional demon priest or something." And Brother Sebastian rested at his chair. "Perhaps… entering his mind wasn't smart after all…" And he faced the ceiling. Drawn on it were two pairs of red demonical eyes staring at him directly. "We meet again… Trigon."

* * *

**Ok, I admit that maybe, just maybe, I am abusing the Brother Sebastian character a lot. Maybe, lol. The truth is, I went to DC comics database to know more about the characters to continue with the story, and there I read that Brother Sebastian was so charismatic that he actually convinced many to follow him and help him destroy the world. So, if you can do that with charisma, I wonder… lol, stupid brain of mine. I will try not to abuse this side of him too much.**

**Ok then, now, I don't feel like doing the character name changing all the time, so if you don't know who is who then ask me and I will reply in a review-reply. For now, Happy New Year! It is the year of Jinx (the year of bad luck). We are going to die on 13 of 13 of 2013 at 13 hours with 13 minutes and 13 seconds! (He knows that's Impossible) Just kidding, but knowing how crazy people is, the will make something out, lol. Anyway, if the world hadn't ended for my next update, see you then.**


	5. Bad Luck

**Hey people, me here again! And I'm really pleased because of the many reviews! I just hope it continues like that for a long time! Oh well, this time I bring a sort of slow chapter, but is one that will help me reach the main plot of the story, so yeah, I'm starting to work in the major and epic final chapter already, lol, I hope I know what I'm doing. For now, let's reply the revies:**

**ForeverDeligthed: If you liked the early update, then how about weekly updates? And yeah, I share your opinion of Brother Sebastian, but I need to bench him a little so I don't end up abusing him. So there will be no Brother Sebastian for this chapter, just think about him in some vacations in Las Vegas and using his powers to gain founds for the Hexagon, lol.**

**anon: Ok, you confused me. But no, I believe that Red-X is more like a Jason Tod than a Grant Wilson. At any rate, I will never admit he is truly Jason or not, I will leave that door open for anyone to think of him as whoever you want him to be. As for the whole Slade being the new Batman you portrayed, lol, it's not a Slade story, so I won't use him but as a major teacher to the H.I.V.E., I'm not going to enter his personal life, at least not in this season, yes people, there will be more seasons if you want them to be. I like writing long stories.**

**memmek 10k: Glad you are liking the story so far. I'm actually enjoying writing it myself, but I have noticed I need to stop writing filler chapters and reach the main plot already, so this chapter may not be so funny as the others were.**

**Superherofan721: Aw, now I feel bad for no introducing more of Professor Mumbo yet. True being told, I'm still in character introductions, there will be more in this chapter, so I can't abuse the characters and give them more lines yet. And Kid Flash's character is already developed, he is unsure of what he wants, that's all, lol. And yeah, Brother Sebastian will be benched for a while so I don't abuse him again. As for Red Raven, I'm enjoying writing her character a lot. She being evil is strangely-enjoyable. And about the wonderland chapter, I will keep on thinking about it.**

**GuitarGirl13: Actually it can be hard because I was planning on having him being super-evil and troublesome. At any rate, that is way ahead in the future, for the time being Jericho won't appear in the story, he will thought, or at least that's the plan. But if I start introducing characters all the time I won't be able to have fun in future chapters, so I am character-planning, lol.**

**Now, enjoy the story, and remember, since this is loosely based in the Titans Go! Comic book, Teen Tyrants and Justice League Crisis on Two Earths direct to video movie, Red Raven is Red Robin's girlfriend, so there will be Rob/Rae, sorry if you don't like it, I like to keep stuff as cannon as possible so it can feel realistic. For example, if I didn't respect cannon, Red X would definitively be Jason Tod, but since it isn't canonically official, I leave his identity a secret, even after the Red Hood joke of last chapter.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Bludhaven, New Jersey. August 12, 2004.**

"I'm unhappy, Richard… very… unhappy…" Red Raven mentioned. She was currently standing proudly on top of one of the tallest buildings of Bludhaven. A city so dark and corrupt, that only being there, surrounded by sin, calmed her down even on her worst of moods. "Wally makes me unhappy… and when I'm unhappy… people suffer… but I'm not pleased… so they keep on suffering." She mentioned. And then, with a movement of her hand, she unleashed several blood-red light constructs of ravens, which began terrorizing the people all around Bludhaven. "Why can't the entire world be my playground? Why can't I hear the yells form the dammed… always?" She demanded, and Red Robin approached her and hugged her from behind and began kissing her neck. "Not now… I can hurt you when I'm angry." She added.

"I love you angry." And Red Raven smiled, and allowed Red Robin to kiss her even more. "Bludhaven is a beautiful inferno… and to believe it was one of the brightest cities in the world before you arrived. Oh, there is an old lady there!" Red Robin yelled.

"I love old people yelling." And Raven casted a red-blood dog. "Hunt her. But don't kill her. My playground is already lacking souls to torment." She informed, and then send the dog down and barks were heard, as well as the yells of an old woman. "I could have the world as my playground… and instead, I got only Bludhaven… the Crime Syndicate doesn't understand me… curse their greed… I don't need money… I need pain, suffering… I need the priests of Azar to unleash hell on Earth… I need that book… Richard… when will you find it…?"

"I don't trust Kid Flash enough to ask him to retrieve it for me." He admitted, and Red Raven raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't get me wrong… we are best friends. But he is not evil. Bad maybe, but not evil… if I told him about that book, he would probably hid it somewhere and say it was destroyed during a battle with the H.I.V.E. and unwillingly save the world from destruction." And Red Raven closed her four red eyes in annoyance and began thinking about what was said. "Don't consume his soul… back at the reformatory he was the only one who could keep me sane."

"Not sane… you are not sane." Red Raven added and turned around, pulling Red Robin into a kiss. "Bludhaven is boring. Get me another inferno to create. Jump City. Promise me Jump City. Keep me entertained." She added with lust, and Red Robin delivered the kiss back. "The sun will go dark." And he kissed her even more. "The skies will go bloody red." And he pulled her closer to him. "And not even the Crime Syndicate will stop him… serve me well and you will live, as my king of hell… so long as you keep me diverted."

"I will get the book." He added, and Red Raven nodded. "The priests of Azar will be unleashed. In the meantime, concentrate in torturing the citizens of Bludhaven." And Red Raven frowned in annoyance and pushed Red Robin away. "We don't want to have to fight the Crime Syndicate yet. We are not ready. With your father by our side, however, it is possible."

"My father won't cooperate willingly without the book." She added and surrounded her hands with red flames, and then threw them toward the city, starting a massive fire, and forcing people to yell and run all around the city. "Kid Flash better discover the H-bunker's location, and fast… my patient is slim… and just as I can allow you to feel my lust… I can force you to feel my rage… serve me well or be punished." And Red Robin made a reverence, and faced the city in flames.

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: H.I.V.E.**

**Volume Five: Bad Luck.**

* * *

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. August 13, 2004.**

"What do you mean you are not coming? You force me to go to that boring school of idiotic heroes every day! The least you can do is go as well!" Kid Flash complained. He was already wearing his uniform, just as every other member of the H.I.V.E. And yet their supposed leader wasn't coming out of her room. "Is this the way you are trying to convert me into the lines of good and help me away from the claws of treachery and evil?" He complained. "I can vibrate myself inside of your room and you know it!"

"Do it and I will blast you!" Jinx yelled from the other side of her room at B-7. And the group, witnessing it all from a safer distance, only grew curious about the whole situation taking place. "I said I'm not coming! I got my reasons! So quit complaining, be a good hero, and leave me alone!" She yelled, and Kid Flash grew several veins at his forehead when hearing that last.

"Umm… can someone please fill me in?" Brightfire wondered, and everyone faced her in confusion. "Well, first of all, I thought Kid Flash was a villain being forced to be a hero, and who hates the H.I.V.E. and is just tagging along with us just because he is experimenting." And everyone nodded in agreement. "Then why did Kid Flash grew all pushy and demanding when he heard Jinx wasn't going to classes today?" And Billy was about to speak, but Mammoth beat him to it.

"Kid Flash thinks going to the academy is a pain. And Jinx not going is unfair and imperialist-like to him." Mammoth began, and Brightfire began understanding it all. "Also, the kid got a crush on Jinx. If it weren't for her, he would surely have found a way to erase that mark on his hand already. I doubt we would all have our bones healthy if it weren't for Jinx calming the beast down." And everyone then noticed how Kid Flash kicked the door hard.

"Right, well, his crush on Jinx is… how to say it… overwhelming…" Brightfire added. "Ok, I suppose that explains why Kid Flash is so annoyed about Jinx not going to the academy today, which brings the second question to the subject. Why won't Jinx come out of her room today?" And Jason was about to reply, but Gizmo beat him to it.

"It's because of the date." Gizmo replied, Jason frowned, and Brightfire just faced the genius of the group. "There is an earthling saying that states that every Friday 13 it is bad luck day. Of course you need to have buggers instead of brain to believe such a thing, but since Jinx is the mistress of chaos and luck… well… our brave leader believes in superstitions."

"What? Seriously?" Kid Flash complained. "So you are locking yourself in your room because of an idiotic and childish superstition someone made out just for a freaking movie?" He yelled to the closed door. "I don't believe you! There is not such a thing as good luck and bad luck! You are a meta! Magic, luck, or the forces of order and chaos aren't real! They are all lies and you must be brainless to believe in them!" He yelled. And suddenly, Jinx's door was opened and Kid Flash was blasted.

"All lies?" She yelled out of annoyance and then faced Kid Flash with hatred. "You are telling me my whole life, and my fear over my chaotic powers and my dominion into the forces of bad luck is nothing but a lie? You are saying I have been lying to myself for 14 years?"

"You are 14?" Kid Flash added, and Jinx just bit her lips in annoyance. "Wow, you are 14! I knew I liked younger girls. That means you can still develop…" And Jinx eyes began shinning a furious pink, and Kid Flash backed off scared. "I didn't mean…"

"Quit changing the subject!" She yelled out of hatred, and everyone at the H.I.V.E. flinched and hugged one another in fear. Never before had they seen Jinx being this angered ever. "You don't know what it is like to be in my shoes. You know nothing of me! All you ever care about is running through everyone you meet and prove yourself to be better than anyone! You never, EVER, slow down to at least think what it would be like to be in the shoes of someone else! Because you think you are so perfect, don't you? Mr. Evil conqueror, I'm just having fun experimenting and crushing your hopes, making fun of my efforts, never caring about my feelings, destroying my relationships, shattering my team, and in the end of the day being proud of yourself for all the damage you are slowly causing!" And everyone exchanged looks. "Not… anymore…" She continued. "I will force you to understand this is not your game… it is mine." And she forced her eyes to shine, and one of the marks of her hand began shinning pink. Kid Flash then freaked out, took his yellow glove off, and noticed a mark was shining on his right hand. "Enjoy living on my shoes for a day. Perhaps then you will learn to understand others before loud-mouthing about their problems!" And then she slammed the door closed. "And I don't hate you! I only doing this because I care too much about you as to risk my health giving you a lesson!" She yelled from the other side of the room.

"Ok, first of all, I'm touched." Kid Flash replied. "Second, what the hell did you just do?" He yelled extremely freaked out. "Ok! Change of plans! I will just lock myself in the room and never come out until this damn spell wears off!" And he tried to rush away, but Mammoth caught him from the neck of his costume before he could do it so. "Let go! Want me to punch you a million times at light speed in your face?" He warned.

"You caused this, you live with the consequences." Was Mammoth's reply, and Kid Flash just faced him with hatred, but then noticed everyone else was staring at him as if he was the criminal, and he was, in more ways than what was obvious. "We are going to the academy."

"Yeah. Or weren't you saying you didn't believe in magic and all that garbage?" And Kid Flash was about to speak, but then noticed it was true. "Or are you scaaaaareeeeed?" Gizmo made fun of Kid Flash.

"You want me to puuuuunch youuuuu?" Kid Flash continued, and just then did Brightfire stand in the way and pushed them all aside, winning their attention. "Oh, so now you are going to lecture me too. Sure, why not?" He complained.

"Men… no matter the species, Tamaranean or Earthlings, they are always such brutes." Brightfire added. "Let me put it in a way your pride can be placed to rest. If you go to classes, and nothing happens, then bad luck doesn't exist, and magic doesn't exist, and Jinx is only a hard-tempered meta." And then Jinx's door vibrated hard after being punched, and Jinx's hurt voice was heard at the other side. "Honey, you are going to hurt yourself. Punch your pillow."

"I knew that!" Jinx complained, and Brightfire just smiled. "Fine! If nothing happens to him at the academy, I will admit that I wasted 14 years of my life! See if I care! And punching my pillow is not helping!" And Brightfire giggled. "Don't laugh at me and just go!" And everyone began walking away, same with Kid Flash, who accepted the challenge.

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. The H.I.V.E. Academy.**

"Well… our stomachs are destroyed by the boom-tube technology again… ught!" Brightfire complained after the boom-tube transported them toward the H.I.V.E. Academy later that day. "But it is nothing to worry about. You are still well, are you not?"

"Define well!" Kid Flash yelled, and everyone looked for him and found him trapped on top of a tree from his legs, which forced him to be upside down. "Very funny, Gizmo! I know you overwrote my coordinates for this to happen!" And Gizmo began laughing, same as Mammoth. "Bad luck doesn't exist. This isn't bad luck, it's a prank." He mentioned while jumping down the tree. But when landing, he stepped in a small rock, tripped, and hit face first the floor.

"That is bad luck." Jason added, and Billy burst into a strong laughter. "Now he is going to say we placed the rock there for him to fall down!" And Jason laughed. "Good one Billy!" Jason added and both clasped hands together, and Kid Flash stood up and faced them both with rage filled eyes, freaking both of them out and forcing them to run behind Brightfire.

"That's not bad luck! It was an accident!" And he took the rock up, launched it to Billy's face, who dodged, it hit a tree, flew back to Kid Flash, and hit him right in his left eye, knocking himself down. "Ouch… what just happened?" And Kyd Wykkyd began moving his hands. "Translation please." Kid Flash added.

"He says that you should probably stop making fun of bad luck." And Kyd Wykkyd continued. "He can see a magical aura around you. A chaos field. He says it absorbs negative energies into your body, forcing you to have bad luck by changing the polarity of your body and…" But Kyd Wykkyd continued moving his hands in weird positions not even Mammoth could translate, or perhaps he could but couldn't understand it's meaning enough to communicate it properly. "Ok… he lost me." Mammoth added, and Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes, took an apple from a tree, and a stick. He then began doing holes all around the apple, started with small holes, but then the holes began growing bigger in size, until the apple released some juice. He then stared at Mammoth, who faced Gizmo.

"If Kyd Wykkyd's theory is right… then the chaos energies inside of Kid Flash are releasing themselves triggering bad luck. But eventually the effect will wear off when the chaos energy gets more holes to come out from." And Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Each event seems to open a hole, releasing some of the stored chaos. Like water in a dam. But the more holes, the more chaos that is spread. Like a bigger hole in a dam. It releases more water, and in consequence your chaos-bathed body will release more…" And everyone then moved aside from Kid Flash. "Stay away from us." He concluded.

"It's only a myth! Bad luck is not real! And regardless the more scientific explanation, there is not such a thing as chaos energy!" And everyone backed off. "I'm serious!" And suddenly the bell announcing the beginning of classes rang, and everyone immediately rushed to their respective classrooms, minus Gizmo, who Kid Flash faced evilly. "Guess who will surely have a taste of my non-existent bad-luck." He informed, and Gizmo sweat dropped at that last.

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. The H-Bunker.**

"Oww… it really hurt…" Jinx mentioned while inside of her room. Her left eye was black, which meant she hurt herself somehow, and she was laying down at the floor after stepping on top of what used to be one of her lipsticks. Her bad luck and Kid Flash's one were tied, so basically, what happened to one of them happened to the other one, whether it was in the same order or not. "My hand hurts me, I got a black eye, and I fell down horribly… yeah… I'm having bad-luck… just like in the old days I guess…" She spoke to herself. "And now I'm speaking to myself… maybe I hurt my head too hard in the fall… aught… maybe if I stay down here at the floor everything will be all right." She mentioned. But suddenly, her phone began ringing, and the vibration moved it around the shelf next to her, which forced blue lines to appear around Jinx's face when she realized the irony behind her spell as the phone began coming out from the corners of the shelf and about to fall down on her face. "I hate bad luck." And the phone fell, and hit her nose hard. "Ouch! Who could it be anyway? I got almost no one in my phone." She mentioned while taking the phone away from her face and reading the name of the caller. "See-More?" She asked, and quickly answered the call. "See…" She began. But he hanged the phone. "Dang it!" She added and faced the phone with sadness. But it suddenly began ringing once again, freaking her out and forcing her to slam her head hard with the shelf. "Ouch! See-More?" She added and finally answered the call.

"Hey Lucky. Eye didn't forget your not so special day." She heard from the other side of the line, and a warm smile appeared on her lips. "Hope you aren't having that hard of a time. You know eye thing that's a bunch of nonsenses." He added. And Jinx frowned and stood up from the floor and laid down at her bed.

"Not you too Seymour… the less I need right now are more complications over the subject." She admitted and tried to relax. Concentrating in the phone would probably help her go over the bad luck spell. "Thanks for remembering the date… yet… I don't know what to say… I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to say anything." See-More added. "Eye was just… calling to cheer you up…" He admitted, and Jinx smiled but remained in silence. "How is everyone? Is everything all right? Eye heard you were sent back to the academy."

"We were… we aren't functioning that well as a team." She admitted. And at both sides of the line there was silence. "…You didn't call me because of the team, See-More… you trust them… I'm not kicking Kid Flash from the team…"

"He is a fake, Lucky… why are you allowing him to destroy our relationship… eye still think we can work it out somehow…" And Jinx took a deep breathe when hearing that last. "You are doubting… aren't you…?" And Jinx made a preoccupied face to herself. "So you really…"

"It doesn't matter what I feel for him!" She added in annoyance. "Please… I don't want to talk about this… I know it's lame to say: 'let's stay friends', as if nothing happened during the few months we dated but… please… I'm begging you… don't even try it Seymour… I don't want to have to tell you the truth." She added slowly.

"What? That you never truly loved me to begin with?" And Jinx widened her eyes and took a sitting position. "Eye don't mind that… it is part of having a relationship… sometimes you don't know for sure, but need to find it out. And then perhaps, little by little, there will be something… or that's what eye think…" And Jinx didn't know what to say. "Eye love you Jinx… and eye want to try." And Jinx bit her lips hard, and a tear fell from her eyes. "…Lucky…?"

"Good bye… Seymour…" And she hung the phone, and the sound of loneliness hit her heart. She didn't understand why she did that last. She was annoyed, or afraid, or just confused. The truth was she didn't want See-More to try. And when her phone rang again, she made it clear by throwing it to the wall, where it shattered. "Seriously… this is the worst day ever."

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. The H.I.V.E. Academy.**

At the H.I.V.E. academy, everything suddenly was chaos. An explosion took place, and everyone around the school ran their way toward the Tech-Branch, where the massive explosion took place. Slade then kicked the door of one of the classrooms open, and found himself in the middle of a cloud of reddish smoke, and found the students of the Tech-Branch scattered by the floor and with their eyes shaped as spirals after being knocked down by the explosion that took place.

"What is the meaning of this?" Slade yelled, and then helped up a professor wearing a full body radiation costume. "Professor Chang! I thought you mentioned these experiments were safe, and more importantly, controlled! What just happened here?" Slade yelled while pointing at the disaster, and from the red clouds of chemist, a more burned than healthy Kid Flash began coughing out red clouds.

"You want to know what happened?" Professor Chang complained. "Your brilliant student thought he could recreate the lab accident which gave him his powers using my xenothium! He was trying to increase his own speed to go beyond the speed of light! He disobeyed my orders when I told him those experiments were too dangerous and instead speed-mixed the formula, causing a tremendous explosion in my lab!" The professor explained.

"It's not my fault!" Kid Flash added and coughed more and more of those red clouds. "Well, ok fine, it is my fault! There were free materials everywhere, I had to try! What's wrong with wanting to be more powerful?" And then all the students of the Tech-Branch faced him with concern. "Got anything to say then say it so I can break your sorry faces!" And when saying that last, Kid Flash stepped on a glass and broke it, and the thing exploded and launched him all around the room. "Why is everything going wrong today?"

"I told you before! It's Jinx's spell! So don't go near me!" Gizmo yelled. He was hiding inside a trash container and after yelling to Kid Flash he buried himself inside once again and closed the trash-container. "Once your bad luck is over I'm going out! Until then, stay away!" Gizmo yelled, and Kid Flash went furious.

"It's not bad luck! I just accidentally used the wrong amount of xenothium!" And Kid Flash read his calculations. "Wait… my calculations were right! Then this xenothium is contaminated! It is your fault!" Kid Flash pointed at Professor Chang while holding a tube, and Professor Chang snatched the tube from Kid Flash and walked with it toward his half burned desk and used his computer to analyze the component.

"Well, I am impressed… he is right." Professor Chang added, and Kid Flash nodded several times in agreement. "There was an unstable component in one of my xenothium tubes. I accidentally ruined the formula while preparing it… but I thought I had checked them all before delivering them to my students. I guess you were just unlucky to get this sample." And Gizmo, who had made it out of the trash container to hear that explanation, suddenly went back to shield himself inside. "I will be more careful next time. But it's strange, I never commit these mistakes."

"Don't play fool with me old man! How dare you tell me I got that unstable tube by mere luck?" Kid Flash complained, and the old professor crossed his arms in annoyance. "What is the possibility of you committing that mistake?"

"Well, I admit there weren't many possibilities… of my 200 samples, only one was unstable. So there is no other reasonable explanation but you having a bad day, I'm sorry kid." And Kid Flash felt his eyebrow tickling him in annoyance. "On the bright side of things, since this was my mistake you are not in troubles for forcing my lab to explode. In the other hand, you are still in troubles for doing unauthorized experiments."

"Agreed." Slade mentioned. "To my office, Kid Flash. We will have a talk about responsibility and following orders correctly." And Kid Flash went furious and slammed his fist hard at the wall, which he accidentally hit wrongly and ended spraining his hand horribly, and forcing himself to bit his lips in order not to yell his pain out. "Seriously, today is not your day, is it? I will take you to the infirmary." And Kid Flash cursed himself and followed Slade toward the infirmary.

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. The H-Bunker.**

"This must be a joke! Give me my bread already! It's starting to smell here!" While Kid Flash was having a bad day involving the explosion of his unstable xenothium components, Jinx was having troubles with her toaster, which suddenly began burning. "What? This can't be happening!" She grew hungry and decided to abandon the protection of her not so safe room, since so far she had had tons of bad luck. She never imagined that outside the dangers were far worse. "What do I do? I can't use water, the toaster is connected. Where is the cable?" And she searched for the cable, which sadly was getting burned as well. "No! Maybe if I use my powers to cut the cable!" But her powers weren't working correctly, and she gulped hard. "To hell with it! What got to happen will happen anyway!" She mentioned, clasped her fingers, and the toaster blew up in her face and she ended by the floor all dazzled. "I hate these marks so much!" She complained while facing the marks, specially the glowing one. "Anyway. The accidents seem to be becoming wilder and wilder with each passing second. If I'm having these many problems at home, I don't want to even imagine how Kid Flash is doing back at the academy." And then she noticed what she was saying. "Unreal… I activated the first mark because I was mad at him… and now I'm more worried about his than my safety… seriously… I am a fool… good job falling in love with the bad guy, Jinx."

Jinx was depressed. Kid Flash was the reason behind all her pain. First of all, he wounded the team with his harshness and criminal behavior. It was true that the team was slowly growing to him, but it hadn't been easy. One of the members even left the team, and that teammate was now her ex-boyfriend. Her team was even sent back to the academy, and she was having troubles with her powers thanks to the marks, and activated one of them after Kid Flash finally managed to step on her nerves. Now she was being both, physically and emotionally wounded, because the spell she had released was too dangerous, and she was only now finding it all out.

"Maybe I should… no… if I go to the academy because I am worried about him… then it would mean giving up to him…" And then Jinx stood up and began cleaning her costume. One of her hands was even mended, she had sprained it when she punched the door out of annoyance. "And what if he changes? Maybe accepting this will… what am I saying? It is because of him that I and See-More broke up, and now I'm thinking about him in that way? I mean, how can't I when he had kissed me twice already. And when he is so good looking." She added, but then slapped herself hard. "No!" She mentioned. "I'm not going to admit I have a crush on him! It would be unfair for See-More." And then she grew depressed. "Darn… I do like him… I'm pathetic…" And she faced her reflex by the window, and noticed how horrible she looked this burned and wounded. "Fine… I'm going… but it's not because I like him! He doesn't deserve me! I'm too good for him anyway! I'm just going so I can see his pathetic and wounded face. Maybe he learned his lesson already." And then she walked toward the elevators, making her way toward the bridge.

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. The H.I.V.E. Academy.**

"I'm sorry dear. I really don't know what happened." A nice-looking old lady mentioned. She was a little fat, and had a funny and always smiling face, but Kid Flash was glaring at her with hatred and rubbing his arm after the old lady, who was the academy's nurse, accidentally tripped while carrying a vaccine and ended pushing the needle too hard and causing Kid Flash a lot of pain. "Well, the good news is I didn't hit the vein. The bad news is, your muscle will be sore for a while." And Kid Flash seemed to roar silently at her, who then took another vaccine and tried to press it against Kid Flash's arm.

"Don't touch me!" He complained and backed off. "There is no way in hell I'm allowing you near me!" And the old woman's smile faded, and she lowered her face and walked away in sadness. "Freaking old woman!" And suddenly, Slade slapped the back of his head hard. "Ouch! What now?" He complained while rubbing his head.

"Mother is not to be treated poorly." Slade mentioned. "I apologize, Mother Mae-Eye. The kid had been having a bad-luck day." Slade mentioned and placed his hand at Mother Mae-Eye's arm, and the old woman smiled at him. "Now, apologize to mother." Slade mentioned.

"You are not serious!" He yelled, and Slade glared at him in annoyance. "…I'm sorry…" He mentioned while biting his lips hard. After all, Kid Flash never apologized. "Can I go now? I got a hyper metabolism! My sprained hand will heal in a couple of hours."

"Ow, don't be ridiculous, dear." Mother Mae-Eye mentioned. "Here, let me try again." And the old woman tripped once again and pierced Kid Flash's arm, which caused him a lot of pain. "Ow, I'm very sorry!" And this time, Slade felt pity for Kid Flash. "But, seeing the bright side of things, I hit the vein this time."

"Thank you… Mother…" Kid Flash added with a face full with hatred. "Now… if you don't mind… before I end doing something I may end regretting later… can I leave like… right now!" And Slade took a deep breathe but nodded in agreement. "Thank you!" And Kid Flash stood up and began walking out of the infirmary. "For the love of speed! How can this day be any worse?" He asked. And as is usual, when someone asks that certain question, things just grow worse.

"Out of our way!" Jason and Billy yelled, and both crashed with Kid Flash, who infuriated, stood up and pulled them both from their collars. "We are sorry! Please save us!" They begged, and then Kid Flash saw another student running toward both Billy and Jason. It was Rocker, the gray-skinned and spiky-haired biker. "Don't hurt us!" Both begged and hid behind Kid Flash.

"What did you two just do?" Kid Flash complained, and both smiled oddly at him, while Rocker just kept on walking toward the trio while cracking his fingers out of annoyance and hatred. "Whatever you guys did, it's not my problem!"

"But we were only playing the way you taught us!" Jason began. "Yeah! You taught us the game. We thought it was cool." Billy mentioned, and Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "We only wanted to be cool and popular like you were!" Jason continued. "So basically it is your fault!" Both added and showed a 'kick-me' message to Kid Flash.

"So you told them to do this?" The annoyed teen mentioned, and then he punched Kid Flash's face hard, sending him flying toward the lockers of the hallway. "You are done for, buddy!" Rocker added. But Kid Flash was already too annoyed as to tolerate even more pranks or accidents. "Any last words?"

"Yeah… I got some…" Kid Flash added, and faced Rocker with a demonical-like smile. "Don't freaking mess with me!" He yelled, took one of Rocker's arms, spun him around at the speed of light, and launched him against a wall, which crumbled and resulted in Kid Flash hearing a girly yell. "Am I going deaf, or does he yell like a little girl?" He wondered, and both Billy and Jason moved their shoulders up and down in confusion.

"It wasn't him! It was me!" Jinx mentioned. She was walking at the other side of the wall when Rocker was launched against it, and so, she ended buried when it went down like it did. "I never walk by this route! I only took it so I could avoid any more bad luck! And here I am, buried under a pile of bricks with an unconscious idiot on top of me! Get me out!" She yelled, and Kid Flash rolled his eyes and helped Jinx up. "Thank you!" She added in annoyance and then faced Kid Flash, and saw him all bruised and hurt. He even had a black eye and a sprained right hand, not to mention his costume was filled of ashes. "You look… horrible…" She added.

"So do you!" Kid Flash added with hatred. "A black eye? A sprained hand? Burned marks around your costume?" And Jinx nodded in agreement. "So, your mark caused you the same amount of bad luck it caused me. So we are even!" Kid Flash yelled, and Jinx was about to yell at him, but then something she wasn't expecting to happen, just happened. "I'm sorry, ok? I said it! Are you happy now? I believe in bad luck! I believe in magic and all that idiotic stuff! And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings! But please! For your health's sake! Don't use these damn marks anymore! I will heal all my wounds in only a few hours thanks to my hyper metabolism! What about you?" He yelled. More in annoyance than actually connecting the words and hearing himself.

"Umm…" Jinx began, and Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance and faced her in disbelief. "Well… that's… so kind of you to say… in your own particular way that is…" And Kid Flash raised an eyebrow, and only then did he notice what he had just said. "So you do care about me! I knew you weren't totally a stone heart!" She added cheerfully, and Kid Flash bit his lips with hatred and was about to yell to her something to help him out of such predicament, but seeing the smile on her face was enough for him to have different thoughts, and force a blush to appear on his face.

"Kid Flash and Jinx!" Jason began. "Sitting in a tree!" Billy continued. "What they doing? I don't know! Maybe it is a kiss!" Both began singing and making fun of them both, forcing Jinx to blush as well, and Kid Flash to crack his knuckles. "Joking! We are going!" Both yelled and began running away, and Kid Flash was about to rush after them, but Jinx grabbed his hand.

"Uh?" She added when noticing what she was doing. "Um… ah… I… was thinking perhaps we could… you know… do some do-gooder stuff… together… if you… want to…" She added. And Kid Flash faced her with determination. "Just saying! It's all right if you don't want to! I just thought… well… you know… it's noting…" She concluded a little disappointed.

"I should be enjoying this." He added. But then he lowered his head. "Take us to the surface. There is something I need to show you." And suddenly, Jinx found out this wasn't what she was expecting, but that perhaps Kid Flash was finally opening himself to her. "Your little prank with the bad luck mark helped me understand you a little more… it is time you understand me…" And Jinx nodded. And both began walking toward the Boom-Tube's control panel in front the academy.

"See! We told you it wasn't a waste of time!" Jason added while facing out of the hole at the wall and seeing both Jinx and Kid Flash leaving. "Where do you think they are going?" Billy asked. "I don't know Billy, but if they are going to kiss we need to blackmail him something." Jason added and took his camera out, and Billy smiled.

"That's horrible!" Brightfire yelled in a whisper and blasted the camera, freaking out both Billy and Jason. "Sorry, paparazzi-phobia. And now that I have been missing from the stages for almost a month in exchange of a superhero life, those fools are running out of annoying gossips about me. I hope they get fired." She added evilly.

"Wow… Brightfire is not as bright as we thought she was." Gizmo added. And Brightfire just faced him in annoyance. "I know, not helping. Yes madam." He continued. "Why are we here anyway? I don't care about those two dating and being all lovely, but why are we spying on them." And Kyd Wykkyd began moving his hands. "Hand-talk to Mammoth! Surprisingly enough he is the only one who understands you!"

"He says we care because Jinx and See-More were in a relationship before, and we know how that one ended." And everyone nodded in agreement. "Jinx is our sister… and this team can't handle more breakups. So we are following them, and if we don't like it, we don't allow it. As simple as that. So we are following them."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Brightfire added and ran toward the Boom-Tube's control panel once both Kid Flash and Jinx had teleported. "How do I use this thing? It's not like anyone had taught me how it works." She added.

"Only Mammoth, Jinx and I know the password to use it." And Gizmo took over the control panel. "There they are. They used Boom-Tube coordinates for Jump City but hey… their H-communicators aren't targeting Jump City. They are rushing away. Blue Valley?" And everyone faced Gizmo in confusion. "Well, if they are going to Blue Valley, then we can't follow them. The Boom-Tube only got three destinations at Jump City, and only two are accessible to us."

"Ow, come on! You are a genius! I saw you turn a DVD-reader into a launching disc weapon." Brightfire added. "You surely can find a way to create portable teleports and take us all to Blue Valley and see what they are doing." And then she flinched. "Now I feel like a paparazzi!" And she began shivering. "So dirty… so… so dirty…" And she hugged herself.

"Well… I could get in troubles for modifying the Boom-Tube…" And everyone faced him with smiles on their faces. "Ok, fine, I will do it! But if we are trapped inside the jump vortex and our molecules get messed up, it is not my fault." And then he began modifying the Boom-Tube, and it only took him a few seconds. "There, sorry for the delay." And everyone flinched. "What? It's done! I just deactivated the firewall and configured global landing points. I didn't try the height calculations yet, I need to read Einstein's relativity studio once again so I don't end creating a fissure in reality." And everyone exchanged looks. "Don't look at me like that! You convinced me, now we are going. Ready or not, here we go Blue Valley!" And Gizmo transported them all toward the coordinates.

**Blue Valley, Nebraska.**

"Well… we arrived safely. So I think the spell wore of." Kid Flash mentioned. He was now wearing his uniform and carrying a dizzy Jinx in his arms, who then covered her mouth. "Not in my costume!" He yelled and placed her down, and Jinx just swallowed her breakfast once again. "That's just gross!" He added.

"Save yourself your comments or I swear you will be the nastiest boy alive once I throw out in your face." And Kid Flash made a mockery. "And speaking about my spell…" She mentioned and faced her hand, Kid flash took his glove off and faced his own, the mark had disappeared entirely. "It wore off… no more bad luck then." And both smiled, but then Jinx noticed the city they were at. "Where are we… anyway…?" She wondered, and then she heard the yells of fear and saw many persons running away. They were in the middle of the city, and everyone was running away and asking for help. "Bad guy? Where? Don't worry! The H.I.V.E. is here to help! Where is the bad guy?" And Kid Flash slapped his own forehead hard.

"I'm the bad guy!" He complained, and Jinx then noticed how everyone faced Kid Flash in fear from the not so safe hiding spots they had. "I terrorize them whenever I want. Some even need to pay me a monthly fee so I leave them alone and don't trash around their businesses. The police do nothing to stop me, they only eliminate my competition. I'm the only criminal in this city, and I like it that way. Someone sees me wrongly, I beat him up. I want food, I steal it, no one complains, if they do, I crush their bones. I got everything I want, and this people know it." And Jinx then saw a young girl crying when seeing Kid Flash and hugged her mother hard.

"Why?" She began, and Kid Flash moved his shoulders up and down as reply. "Do you actually enjoy this? Tormenting people? Doing whatever you want whenever you want without caring about the people you are hurting? Just because you have that power? What would happen if you didn't have that power?" Jinx explained.

"I have that power. And while I have it, why not using it?" And Jinx moved her head in negation. "You don't get it, do you? We are better than them, both of us. So why is it so hard for you to understand that you were born with a power you must use? You were lucky, anyone else could be lucky. You could have anything you wanted."

"I doubt you are even believing in your own words." Jinx explained. "Look around you, Kid Flash, do you really, with your heart, like this at all?" And Kid Flash remained in silence. "I don't really think you like tormenting this people. There is a difference between being a pride-full idiot and being evil. You got great pride, but you are not evil." She insisted. "Do you really like this… be honest… do you…?" And Kid Flash bit his lips hard.

"I don't know anything better." And Jinx moved her head in negation. "What do you want me to do? Waste my time playing hero?" He added. "Eventually, I will be face to face with the Crime Syndicate, and they will kill me. I better live as a stinky low-life, feeding of everyone else's efforts, than ending as a corpse underground. The H.I.V.E. and your underground headquarters is nothing but a grave you buried before time. You are walking the wrong path."

"No, you are walking the wrong path!" Jinx added. "You need to understand… evil creates more evil, good creates more good…" And Kid Flash moved his head in negation. "Everyone fears you… you are all alone, don't you…? There is nothing important here… can you even mention the name of one friend?"

"Red Robin is my friend… he is my best friend." Kid Flash added, and Jinx doubted it. "I got other friends too… there is… well… I used to be good friends with Tempest and Arsenal… but after I broke his bow in his head… I don't… who cares anyway? I don't need friends."

"Here and now I can name seven friends you have… only for being good with us." And Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "Mikron… Baran… Derrick… Komai… Jason… Billy… and you got me too. That at least is six more than you had as a criminal." And Kid Flash lowered his head. "I know we all fear the Crime Syndicate… but the world will live in fear, always, unless we do something. We can do something. You can be a symbol of hope instead of fear. It's never…"

"I know… it's never too late… I once thought that way… and then my hero tried to kill me… I was a fool…" And Jinx moved her head in negation. "I wanted to be a hero when I was a kid… do great things… be one of the best… I was wasting my time."

"No you weren't." She added. "When I got my powers… all I wanted was to have vengeance and hurt those who were unfair with me… and here I am… trying to be a hero… and I don't regret it. I love this." And Kid Flash faced her in disbelief. "And… I don't date bad guys…" She added in a tone of joke.

"So you do feel something for me then." He added now with an evil smile. But it only lasted for a second before he gave some thought to the situation at hand. "We will try it your way… I give up… you heard me Blue Valley. You are free! I will no longer torment you!" And Jinx smiled hard at that last. "No more monthly fees. No more fear. No more… you are free… at least for now… I'm not a hero… but at least… I'm not a villain anymore…" And he began walking away.

"Well, it's a start… perhaps this day wasn't that bad then." Jinx added, and Kid Flash carried her so they could return to Jump City and to the academy. But once Kid Flash turned around, they all saw the rest of the members of the H.I.V.E. there. "What are you all doing here?" Jinx asked out of surprise.

"Hell… they heard me…" He added in annoyance, and both Billy and Jason, now wearing their costumes as Billy Numerous since they were at the surface, smiled at Kid Flash. "I'm never going to see the end of this, am I?"

"How romantic. Turning good for a crush in a hero." Brightfire added, and Kid Flash made a mockery, and Jinx blushed madly at what she just heard and began waving her legs for Kid Flash to put her down. "So, are you a couple now?"

"What?" Jinx complained, and Kid Flash faced her with an evil smile. "Why are we talking about that? I finally convinced him into turning good! Don't ruin it! We are not… we… we are not officially anything yet!" And Brightfire smiled evilly.

"You said yet?" And Jinx grew as red as a tomato. "Ow, I love tormenting others with their relationships. You should say yes to him. He is a nice catch, I mean, he is red haired." And Billy and his many clones felt their jaws dropping. "What? You haven't asked me out. To where I know, we are just teammates still."

"Well yeah but." One Billy began. "It's just we were gonna…" Another Billy added. And they all faced a third Billy. "We are shy, ok?" And a fourth one appeared. "Get away from our girlfriend!" He pointed at Kid Flash. "She is not our girlfriend yet, Billy." And all Billies breathed out in defeat.

"So, can we go home already? I need to wash the ashes off my hair." Jinx complained. "Let's just go. And how did you all make it here so quickly anyway?" And everyone faced Gizmo.

"Boom-Tube technology is a piece of cake." He added and typed some coordinates in a red screen which he created from out of his H-communicator, and began typing some coordinates there. "Queen Bee, open Boom-Tube to the H-Bunker." And the group began disappearing, and while they all did, no one noticed a small disc, perhaps only an inch of diameter, being thrown toward Kid Flash's neck and attaching itself to his costume. A red colored 'R' like logo was drawn on it.

The one who had thrown that disc was none other than Red Robin, leader of the Teen Tyrants, who had been listening to everything that took place from the insides of an alley. There was a depression-full look drawn on his face, he just couldn't believe it.

"I told you we should follow him." A female voice was heard, and a portal opened itself revealing Red Raven. "Aren't you glad of me not trusting Kid Flash and flying us both here so we could hear his confession ourselves?" And Red Robin closed his hands into fists out of annoyance. "I hate to tell you this… well… actually, I don't… but I told you so."

"It's a ruse. I know it is a ruse… Wally would never betray my trust… never… he is my best friend." And Red Raven moved her head in negation. "How could he?" He yelled and slammed his fist hard at the wall. "I will kill him… I will kill him for this!"

"No you won't." Red Raven added, and her demonical red eyes shined with pride. "We can still recover him… under pleasant actions… or not so pleasant ones." And Red Robin faced his girlfriend with curiosity. "You got his coordinates. Decipher them, and when you do, send Cyberion to their headquarters. And tell him not to do anything unless he finds my book first, I don't want it destroyed by him." And Red Robin nodded in agreement. "I will spare Kid Flash, but only because you have served me well so far." And she hugged Red Robin from behind and began biting his ear. "We will give him one last chance to join us willingly." She added. "And if he doesn't. I will consume his soul… you will still have your friend… more evil and bloody than his current self. He will truly be, wonderful." And Red Robin faced her with disgust. "It is the only way I will spare his life. He won't ruin my perfect world."

"No… he won't… but I will punch some sense into his brain before you mess with his mind… I at least owe him that…" And Red Robin activated the tracking device of Kid Flash's costume, and began decoding his current location. "Red Robin to Cyberion… how good are you with holographic technology as to infiltrate an underground facility… built exactly under Tyrant Tower? They were hiding below our own headquarters, how sneaky of them."

**Crouch City, San Francisco's Underground. The H-Bunker.**

"Here!" Jinx added and threw a yellow and red costume to Kid Flash once reaching her room at B-7, and Kid Flash faced it with interest. "I finished it a while ago… it is made of a friction-less material, so it won't burn when you speed up. Gizmo made the formula. Kyd Wykkyd, Billy and Jason made the design. And Mammoth helped a little, he said since you needed food all the time we should place some gauntlets with a compartment for energy bars and some at your lighting belt. Gizmo said it was a cool idea for a low IQ monkey and Mammoth launched him all around his workshop… which would explain the mess there a month ago." Jinx explained, and Kid Flash opened the costume and admired it. Yellow from the waist to the top, red from the waist to the feet. Yellow boots and red gauntlets, a red lighting-like belt, and a red lighting as logo. "It can also shrink to fit in your ring, but we don't know how to get it inside.

"I guess I will handle that part." And Jinx nodded with a permanent smile drawn on her face. "So… you all… did this for me…?" And she nodded once again. "It's… well… I don't know what to say… thanks… I guess…"

"Put it on! I want to see how you look!" And Kid Flash nodded, spun around, and replaced his costume with the yellow one. "Not in front of me you pervert!" She added and blushed madly, and then admired Kid Flash's new costume. "Looks good on you."

"I feel… shiny…" He added, and Jinx giggled a little. "Listen… I'm not going to be a villain… but I don't know if I want to be a hero… it's not the life for me." He explained, and Jinx approached him and then, surprising him a lot, she kissed him deeply, forcing him to shut up and return the kiss, even if it only lasted for a few seconds. "What was… that for…?" He added in confusion.

"I don't date villains. So keep that kiss in your mind whenever you think about returning to your villain ways." She teased and then began pushing Kid Flash out of her room. "Now… if you don't mind, no one should ever enter my room." And once she managed to push him out, she smiled for him one last time warmly. "You look like a great hero." And then she slammed the door closed. "What did I just do?" She yelled, and then Kid Flash burst into laughter. He was still unsure of it all, but then faced his new outfit, then his Teen Tyrant one, and discovered, much to his surprise, the tracker device Red Robin placed on it. "…No…" He mentioned horrified, and then crushed the tracking device in his fingers. His face went full with rage, and he threw the Teen Tyrant's costume to the floor. "If you touch her… Red Robin… I will kill you…"

* * *

**That's all for now folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, Kid Flash claiming the yellow costume doesn't mean he will be good. You can all conclude in Kid Flash only wanting to do what he feels like doing for now, he is still evil.**

**As for the marks of Jinx, I know it was a stupid way to waste a mark, but that's only because each mark is far more dangerous than the last one. This one gave both minor bad luck, the next one… you will have to wait and see (He got no idea, lol)**


End file.
